We Could've Had It All
by TC Stark
Summary: *Sequel to "Mortals are so Mischievous"* Loki has found love, but can he really abandon his deceptive ways? Loki/OC Rated M for adult themes, language, and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: After a couple of nights of complete debauchery, I bring to you the almighty sequel! Lol JK, but I am pretty excited to be back in the swing of things =) I've been obsessed with Adele's "Rolling in the Deep", hence the name of the story. It'll be my inspiration for the story on top of the amazingness of Loki! I'm going to respond to some comments left on the last chapter of the first story, but here's some food for thought: does anyone know if Tom Hiddleston is gay or straight? If he happens to homosexual I love him anyway as a great actor and everyone deserves happiness. BUT! In TC Stark's twisted world I would hope we could drink together and I could be his little experiment =P

Willow: You are so very welcome =) I have a plan later on to get Scarlet to stop smoking. I myself am a smoker for the past five years (I'm only 21!) and am trying desperately to stop. So I guess I'm living vicariously through her. Also, this story I wanted to concentrate more on Loki and Scarlet so I haven't thought of what to do yet with Thor and Jane =P It'll come lol

RuinNine: I love Loki's character and would never do something too damaging, so be pathetic when my plan steps into action. And after these past couple of days you'd haveta give my liver a break before we commence the competition! Lol

Rin Is The Grudge Lady and skirose55: I had never given much thought into them getting married, since they're from different worlds. But hmm…you never know what might happen! Lol

And thank you to all the people who were so great to read and review (or just put my story on alert), I love you all and hope I don't disappoint!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter One

There were few things from the mortal world Loki actually enjoyed on the tip of his tongue. There was coffee, some of their alcoholic beverages, and his lover's womanhood.

Scarlet's sweet aroma filled his nostrils as her legs quivered around his head. It wasn't enough for him to confess his love for her, he had to show it. It wasn't long after the god had found words to express his feelings that he found himself pleasuring the mortal. It was in that moment the act had turned from having sex to making love.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted as her hips bucked slightly, pushing her up into him. A small smirk formed on his lips, flickering his tongue against her clit once again. Scarlet's back arched, not being able to contain the pleasure surging through her body. Her fingers gripped the sheets of his bed, biting her lower lip as he continued. She had no idea how many lovers he had had before her, but he worked on her like an expert.

Slipping a finger into her wet folds, the black haired male brought his face back up to touch his lips upon hers. She didn't care if she tasted herself, just wanting to kiss Loki with every fiber of her being. Quickly her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers. Their bodies moved in rhythm as their kiss deepened, their lips slowly becoming numb.

Soon Loki threw her right leg over his shoulder, positioning himself at her entrance. He couldn't help but leave her anticipating him, seeing the want in her eyes. Biting his lower lip, he chuckled as her hips began to try and wrap around him. In response he moved away from her slightly, causing Scarlet to growl quietly, "Fuck me, Loki."

"I could never tire of hearing that." He chuckled while lowering himself in, slipping his fingers through her hair, and captured her lips.

As he eased himself in, a primal growl seeped out of his mouth. The further he pushed in the tighter she wrapped around him until he couldn't go in anymore. It turned him on more as he pulled out slightly only to push in again, causing his lover to moan. She looked so beautiful under him, completely naked. He had never seen a woman before so confident in her body; proud to show off every tattoo, piercing, and scar.

Gripping her hip, Loki pulled her closer as his thrusts quickened. In one quick move he found himself on his back, watching her lean body sit up. His hands gripped her thighs as she moved on top of him. She smirked a little by seeing how euphoric he looked, rolling her hips sensually. Scarlet bit her lower lip and let out a small giggle, seeing her lover's mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Loki then sat up as she continued riding her, wrapping one arm around her thin waist. His lips began then to suck on the skin of her neck, pushing his hips up. As his face was buried in her neck, Scarlet gripped his black hair as their movements quickened. His bucks were quick and shortened, sending a pang of pleasure all throughout her body.

Her nails dug in his scalp as she let out a growing moan, climaxing. This only sent him spinning as he continued to thrust up more, gripping onto her. Her grunting fueled him, thrusting harder and harder. Pushing his hips up, he moved himself on top of her again to grip her leg around his waist. Loki gripped her left wrist and pinned it above her head. Mid-thrust he raised his eyebrow, seeing how much this turned her on, feeling her nails run down his back. The pain soon turned to pleasure, causing his adrenaline to rise.

With a final thrust, Loki pulled out quickly before spilling his seed. Taking a moment to catch his breath, his green eyes looked down to see Scarlet's body glistening. With a smile he leaned down to kiss her lips gently before rolling over next to her. Until like the first time they had sex, Loki had been distant afterwards and waited until after she fell asleep to hold her.

This time he embraced her happily, feeling her naked body lay on his. Her head rested on his rising chest as he ran his hand through her hair, looking down at her, "You know this doesn't forgive you for yelling at me."

Laughing at his joke, she leaned up on her hands over him, "Oh? And what are you going to do, dear Loki?"

"I could turn your hair pink." He playfully smirked, tucking her blue-black hair behind her ear.

Scarlet shrugged, "I could rock it."

Trying to picture how she'd look with pink hair, he tilted his head with curiosity. She must have known he was concentrating on doing so as she leaned down to kiss him, distracting his mind. Not that he minded, running his hand down her bare back. Releasing her lips, she moved down and rested her head on his defined chest. Scarlet closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat, still beating fast from before.

After a moment of peaceful silence, their eyes meeting as she wryly smiled, "Think you can poof some cigarettes?"

"Poof?" He raised his eyebrows, "You're using my talents to _poof _those rat poisoned sticks?"

Of course he was just teasing her as she tucked her arms behind her head, a huge grin on her face. Rolling his green eyes playfully, Loki closed his left hand into a fist before opening his fingers. Resting in his palm was a pack of menthol cigarettes and a lighter. It wasn't the most impressive trick he had performed, but it pleased Scarlet as she picked up the pack and walked over to the window.

Loki slipped on his underwear as Scarlet put on her own under garments. Standing in her bra and panties, the mortal open one window door and lit up her cigarette. She was mindful to blow the smoke out the window, not wanting his room to smell of it. She thought her time in Asgard would help her stop smoking, but her addiction she realized was still pretty high.

"Such a nasty habit." He commented from his position on the bed.

"I want to quit," She pulled on her cigarette, "It's just hard. I think it's pretty impressive considering I've had to wean off worse."

"Well, you want to be rid of all bad habits."

"Like you?"

Scarlet laughed as he rolled his eyes; she was clearly amused by her own joke. He then stood and walked over to where she was standing, folding his arms. They seemed to have a little stand-off before he also cracked and laughed. Victoriously she turned towards the window again, blowing out more smoke. One day she would quit, just not today.

Also starring outside the window, he asked, "Will you stay in Asgard or Earth?"

She shrugged, "Wherever the wind blows me."

He smiled while touching her arm, "You'd never have to work in that forsaken diner again."

Clearly happy she grinned before flicking the finished cigarette out the window. He imagined the mortal would occasionally miss her world and the differences between hers and his. And he certainly didn't mind going with her from time to time, but it felt good to know she was more than happy to stay in Asgard with him. It seemed Earth hadn't been very good to her, hopefully she'd find a better life in his world.

As a side thought he wondered what his brother was going to do. He had sworn to protect Earth and Jane still had a career there. But, his brother was set to be king and there was no way now Loki would rise to the thorn. It was all up to them how they would handle that situation; they were destined for each other. Both made quick decisions without thinking.

Scarlet then excused herself to the bathroom. For the first time in a long time he hadn't a worry in the world. His origin wasn't even an issue now; all he could think about how happy he was. That was a lovely thing to think about. Happiness. He found himself smiling genuinely. There was no sinister feeling behind his smiles, no master plan before it all. It was just him feeling for the first time in what seemed his life happiness.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. For a moment he had forgotten he was just in his underwear and went to open it, seeing Thor standing in front of him. The two were brothers and had grown up with each other so the God of Thunder didn't think twice about it. As usual he stood with that grand grin on his face, "Hello, brother!"

"As to what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe with a smile.

As if taken back by his joyous demeanor, Thor shook off the thought, "I just wanted to inform you there's a ball tonight."

"A ball? For what?"

"We have guests from another world, father wishes to show them a good time."

Lifting his chin to think about it for a moment, he responded, "Father won't like if I don't go. When does it start?"

"After sunset. Now, have you seen where-"

Thor's sentence was cut short as Scarlet exited the bathroom. Loki noticed her calm demeanor as she walked out in a pair of shorts and a red bra. She was going to pick up her shirt as she greeted, "Hey, Thor."

The blonde god blinked his eyes while slowly waving his hand at her. She grinned before walking back into the bathroom with her shirt. He then looked over at his brother who was nonchalantly running his fingers through his black hair. Lazily smiling, he couldn't contain his laughter, "So, I'll see you at the ball."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: I told myself that I'd wait at least a week to drink again. But, beer goes so well with barbequing lol I'm glad to see no one minded me opening the story with a lemon =P To willow and BurningBright18 if he was gay it'd be sad, but I would haveta muster up support =P And if he was dating Kat Dennings that'd be so cute, she's adorable. Thank you also willow for visualizing my story, I always try to picture something in my head before writing it! To all us smokers I hope one day we can finally quit =P RuinNine- Isn't Adele's voice absolutely fantastic? That song sends me chills. Synvara- Oh! Read the prequel you'll love it ;) DaydreamerMagby- I'm so sorry I haven't written a sequel! I loved "Best of the Best" and had a couple of ideas but honestly I'm sort of brain dead when it comes to it =/

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! Although I wish I could have just one conversation with Tom Hiddleston.

Chapter Two

Jane waited in the room she shared with Thor for him to return from informing their siblings of the ball. She would have told Scarlet herself considering the two would need to go dress shopping, but the god insisted since he was already going to be out. In a way she was a tad nervous. She had already met everyone and had attended a dinner with them, but an actual ball terrified her. She didn't know if she was going to be elegant enough or if she'd make a fool of herself dancing.

Flipping through a book on astrophysics, she watched as Thor entered their room. Involuntarily she smiled, her white teeth showing. She couldn't help, but grin from ear to ear at the sight of her boyfriend. Jane turned her head to hide her lusting eyes, still infatuated by his godly body. She still felt overwhelmed that the man who could get any woman had decided she was worthy enough of her.

Thor seemed a little off at the moment though, walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed with a dazed look on his face. Jane set her book down and crawled over next to him, observing how confused he looked. She couldn't help but think he seemed to be trying to figure something out in his head, "Did you tell Loki about the ball?"

"Yes."

"And what about Scarlet?"

Turning to his head over to hers, Thor blurted out his words, "I saw her in her bra and shorts!"

Blinking her eyes, the older sister groaned and rolled her eyes. He must have opened the door while Scarlet was dressing; her sister had always been so free when it came to her body, "Well, Scarlet has always been…a bit of an exhibitionist…"

"No, I saw her in Loki's room!"

Jane's eyes went wide, almost choking on her own breathing. The two were shocked; sure Loki and Scarlet had spent a time together while on earth but honestly the two just assumed that was so because their siblings were dating. Jane didn't even know the God of Mischief was her sister's type, and then again slowly things started to make sense.

From what Thor had told her Loki was a man with many skeletons in his closet and from what she saw still had some sour feelings. There were very few times she had seen him smile and when she had it was always around her sister. No matter how down and out she was in her own life, Scarlet was always the type of person that insisted on trying to better someone else's life.

As the couple tried to make heads or tails of the information they just found out, a knock ran through their ears. Jane scurried over to the door to open it and see a grinning Scarlet in front of her. The younger female had her hair pulled back and was wearing a zebra printed tank top, a simple pair of shorts, and some flip flops. The two girls stood out considering she also was still wearing mortal clothing; a short sleeved button down blue collared shirt, Capri jeans, and flip flops as well.

"Hey, Jane," She grinned before moving her head to wave towards the bed, "Hey, Thor."

Thor smiled, though still extremely stunned. Scarlet tucked her hands in her back pockets, "Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"No, why?"

She grinned, "Wanna go look for dresses with me? I didn't bring a ball gown with me."

* * *

><p>"I know what you want to ask."<p>

Jane had left her boyfriend to go shopping with her sister after one of the guards directed them to a dress shop in the village. They weren't the glamorous dresses you'd see girls going to prom in, they had much more of a vintage feel. They were all beautiful nonetheless. And were very different, opening a door to another culture for them to experience.

Jane was in the middle of eying an ivory colored dress when Scarlet addressed her, staring her dead in the face. She knew Thor had told the brunette about finding her in Loki's room and knew that she was just busting at the seams to find out. Biting her lower lip, the older one asked, "What's going on between you two?"

Smiling mischievously, the raven haired female fingered through dresses while strolling away. Jane's mouth hung open as she skipped over to her sister, "No, no, no. You can't do that. Provoke me to ask and then not answer."

"Why not?" She giggled, causing Jane to look at her with begging eyes. Scarlet playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I love him. It's…kinda that simple."

"When did it start?"

Raking through dresses, casually she replied, "On Earth."

Now her sulky eyes widened, "On Earth! Seriously?"

"Yep." Scarlet smiled. Jane had noticed her sister hadn't stopped smiling. She looked truly happy. It was a different smile than she was use to. For as long as she remembered Scarlet's smile held pain behind it, as if trying to convince herself that she was happy. This time though there was none of that, she must really be in love.

The astrophysicist snapped out of her thoughts when the waitress tapped her nose, "You were just too into Romeo to notice."

"Wow, I mean. That's great."

Scarlet picked up a strapless green vintage body hugging dress and looked it up and down. Trying to decide whether or not she liked it, she commented, "I love him, Jane. Everything about him."

"Wow," The woman of science spoke softly, "Aren't you afraid…he is the God of Mischief."

The sisters' eyes met as Loki's lover explained, "Being in love means you love everything about that person. Even their flaws. I wouldn't be able to tell him that if I meant only the good things. Besides, everyone changes. I believe he can."

Scarlet's words ran powerfully through her, taking the time to let them sink in. No matter what her happiness meant a lot to Jane as the two embraced. For the first time the two were both in loving relationships, after what seemed like a lifetime of failed relationships. Jane's boyfriends were few and far in between and she always put her work before her man. And Scarlet's boyfriends were all drug users and were very unhealthy.

* * *

><p>That night at the ball Fandral scoped out the crowd at the ball. Most of the palace was there and even some upper class civilians. It wasn't the type of ball where women wore huge poofy dresses and the music was slow. The dresses were long and the music was upbeat, but no girl really caught his eye. Living in Asgard his whole life it seemed as if he had seen them all and none of them interested him that night.<p>

That was until he turned and saw Scarlet Foster picking up a glass of wine from a waiter walking around the floor. His eyes were glued to her body, looking her up and down. Her body was covered by a black lace dress with a light purple corset top. Lifting his eyebrows, the dashing man made his way over to the stunning woman.

"Good evening, Miss Foster." Fandral greeted.

Turning around, Scarlet smiled, "Hi, Fandral, you look nice."

Picking up the hand which wasn't holding a drink, he kissed the roof of it and complimented, "You look gorgeous."

As she took a sip of her drink, she caught sight of Loki out of the corner of her eyes. She snickered at his rolling eyes, looking back at the man in front of her, "Are you with anyone tonight?"

Tilting his head upwards, the warrior stood gallantly, "Alas, no woman has interested me until you arrived."

Scarlet smirked and leaned her hips to one side, "Absolutely no other woman? There's a lotta pretty ones here."

"Not a single one. Would you care to dance?"

"Well, you see I am with someone," Her icy blue eyes pointed to where Loki was chatting with Odin, "And I promised him a dance."

Fandral stood with his mouth hanging open, "Loki? Y-You're with Loki?"

Trying to hide her laughter, Scarlet excused herself to walk over to the younger prince. The blonde still couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't too long ago he was mocking Loki's probable inability to be with any woman. And now he had captured quite possibly the most exotic woman he had ever met? Fandral refused to believe that was possible, the sorcerer must have put some sort of spell on the young mortal in order to get her.

Sif then approached her fellow warrior, wearing her usual armor although now her long dark hair hung down loosely. Seeing his shocked face, she commented, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Did you know Scarlet is with Loki?"

Not sure she had heard correctly, the female warrior looked up at the man strangely, "I'm sorry. I must have not been paying attention. What did you say?"

On the other side of the ballroom, Loki and Scarlet stood with their arms folded. Grabbing another glass of wine, she observed the two warriors, "How much you wanna bet they're talking about us?"

Scoffing, the black haired man drank his own wine, "How pathetic."

Giggling at his displeased demeanor, she shifted her gaze over at him. He was wearing his armor along with the green cape and his black hair slicked back. So far their siblings knew of their relationship and as of now the two warriors. It would only be a matter of time before others knew what was going on between them. She had no problem letting gossip spread the news; it would be a lot easier than going through the trouble to announce it somehow.

"You do look beautiful."

After tucking a strand of black hair behind her pierced ear, she smiled widely and looked up. They were standing closely to each other, closer than acquaintances would. Their body language alone would create talk, but right now that was the furthest thing from either's minds. Loki couldn't help but gently run his knuckles down her arm, breathing in her scent.

Relishing in his touch, she leaned into him, "C'mon, let's dance. We can put those moves to good use."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: So, I want to say real quick I hope no one minds the end of this chapter. There's a reason for it so don't hate me! Lol FeiFei Kara-I absolutely adore that picture! MugglebornPrincesa- Loki deserves all the happiness. I can't reveal my plan yet but all I can say is trust me =) Willow-yes I do! Grr! LoverandaFighter-I would do that'd be fantastic! Thanks ladies and gents once again! Don't forget to shout any ideas out at me you have!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Three

"I can't believe your brother is dating Jane's sister."

The day after the ball Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three gathered in a pub to drink mead in Odin's palace. Talk easily circulated once the new couple decided to put it out on the dance floor. Sif couldn't recall ever seeing Loki dance, let alone look so happy while doing so. She could even see the shock on the king and queen's faces at seeing their son enjoying himself with the mortal. She was especially surprised at the end of their dance to see him publically give her a kiss on the lips.

"He always seemed so happy in front of her on Earth." Thor commented after taking a sip of his drink.

Volstagg bit into a large turkey leg, some crumbs sticking to his red bread, "Loki has never been one to show emotions in public! I thought he was drunk!"

Hogun shook his head, "He wouldn't do that even if he were drunk."

Scoffing under his breath, Fandral swished his drink around in his glass, "What does she see in him?"

"Don't be sour because she rejected you." Sif laughed. She still was wary about Loki, but after the two women's little confrontation she knew the mortal could take care of herself.

The others laughed at the short haired blonde's scowling, shaking his head at the others. Fandral still felt a tad embarrassed about being rejected last night. Even though he had subtly flirted with Scarlet, he had never made his intentions known. It especially bothered him that afterwards the younger prince had given him that arrogant smirk, mocking his failed attempts. In that moment Scarlet was a trophy that Loki had won and he was the man who didn't even realize there was another in the race.

The bearded man sipped on his own drink while observing, "Seems as if there will be two Midgardians living here in Asgard."

"They will miss their realm." The quiet warrior stated.

Thor tilted his head in thought at the statement. There was something that had been on his mind since they arrived back in his home, something he wanted to talk to Jane about. Seeing his brother finally find someone made him think even more about his love for his girlfriend. Many men in her world took things slow, but the god had never been a fan of doing that with anything. He was confident in his feelings and saw no reason why he shouldn't have a discussion with the astrophysicist later.

The group turned upon hearing someone enter the pub, seeing Loki's happy demeanor drop at their sight. His hopes of having a nice drink alone were shattered, now forced to sit down with the group since it would have been awkward to just turn back around. Faking a smile, he walked over where his brother was of course happily beckoning him to sit.

"Good afternoon, _gentlemen,_" The green eyed god lifted his eyebrows and motioned to the bartender to get him a drink, "Sif, I quite liked your hair last night. It gave you a very feminine look."

Tightening her lips, she forced a smile before taking a large gulp of her drink, "You're too kind."

"Brother, why didn't you tell me you were involved with Scarlet?"

The bartender came over and set down a large glass of mead in front of the prince as Loki nodded in gratitude. He took a sip before shrugging, "It only became serious recently."

"You mean something was going on while we were on Earth?"

Hiding his smile, Loki sat back against the chair sipping his mead, "We were closer than you and Jane thought. Then again you were too preoccupied to notice."

"I can only imagine with what." Volstagg heartily chuckled.

Loki smiled over at his brother as Thor wrapped his arm around the younger one's shoulder. With his other hand he patted his chest in congratulations. Sif raised her eyebrow in observation, these two hadn't gotten along so well since they were young boys. She had known them both back then as happy young boys with nothing standing in their ways.

"So, what's next?"

Loki raised an eyebrow mid-sip, "What do you mean?"

"What's next for you and Scarlet?" Fandral finished the question.

The two exchanged glances for a moment before switching his attention back to Thor, "I just told her I loved her. There's no need to rush anything; I'm perfectly enjoying myself."

"I have to disagree with you, brother," The blonde prince gently squeezed Loki's shoulders, "After love what's the use in idling around? You should just dive right in!"

Loki narrowed his eyes; hoping what he was thinking Thor meant was wrong, "Don't make any brash decisions, brother."

* * *

><p>Loki had left the pub after finishing his drink, having nothing else to say to the others. Sif and he hadn't resolved whatever tension was between them and it was obvious Fandral was still shell shocked. Besides, it was hard to talk when thoughts were racing around his head. Not one decision Thor had made throughout his entire life was really made with much thought. The heir to the throne always preferred to act on his first instinct without thinking about consequences. His predictability was what made destroying his induction to the throne so easy.<p>

And like everything else in his life, his relationship with Jane was no exception. After what couldn't have been longer than two days of knowing one another Thor had risked so much. He almost killed the two of them in the process of destroying the bridge and the original possibility of ever seeing her again. He had pledged loyalty to a world he barely knew and after reuniting with her jumped into bed. Loki sighed, he hoped Thor wasn't serious.

"Something's bothering you."

It had turned to night and Loki had decided to take Scarlet out to a secluded area of the garden almost no one knew about. It was a small area surrounded by trees where the moonlight shined through and a small pond was there for them to sit by. It was a place he had often gone to when he was younger to think about his day peacefully.

The black haired god turned to his lover who was resting with one knee against her chest. The moonlight was accenting her face as the slight breeze whisked at her hair. Sighing, Loki shook his head, "It's Thor…I just wish he'd for once thought before acting. What kind of king will that be?"

"Thor will be a good king. He has a good heart. You need to trust him more."

"I know." Loki nodded his head, turning to his lover. He smiled while reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Right now he didn't want to let his frustrations get to him, instead enjoy finally finding some piece of happiness.

Looking up at the moon, Scarlet smiled. It seemed so surreal for her to be in this situation. These gods were suppose to be just a great story she read about before going to bed. Now she was in love with one and living in their world. After everything she had been through, she never expected in a thousand years to not feel hurt.

As Loki looked out towards the pond, Scarlet reached over to touch the roof of his hand. He gently squeezed her hand back, pulling her closer to him. Leaning down, he touched her lips upon hers. Like all the times before then he relished in the feel of her lips, staying still for only a moment. Slowly they started to move against hers, reaching his fingers through her hair to pull her closer. With the two practically on top of each other, Loki laid on his back as the two embraced the night.

* * *

><p>While Loki and Scarlet made love under the moonlight, Thor stepped out of the shower into his bedroom. With a towel hanging loosely around his waist, he spotted his love on the bed waiting for him. Despite his brother's warnings, he couldn't help but feel in that moment that he needed to go with his gut instinct. For a moment he had thought he'd never see her again and he wouldn't risk losing her for any reason.<p>

"Jane? May we talk?"

Sitting up from her lying position, the brunette nodded, "Of course. What's wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing could be wrong. I have the woman I love in front of me; I couldn't have a worry in the world."

Jane smiled sheepishly while looking down slightly embarrassed. He always knew how to say the nicest things that made him absolutely run wild. After composing herself, she looked up to him as he sat down next to her. Ever muscles in his chest was perfectly defined, not being able to help the fact she was staring at him like a little school girl.

"You're red, why's that?" Thor chuckled, running his palm against her cheek.

This only made her blush more, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Someday soon…I will be king of Asgard. I will take my proper seat at the throne. I do want to let you know though I will always have Heimdal inform me if there is any trouble on Earth."

"I know you will."

Running his hands down his upper legs to his knees, he couldn't help but grin in excitement, "And I understand you'll need to return to your work on Earth. But…as king…I will need a queen."

Jane's heartbeat started quickening. She felt her breath caught in the back of her throat and her body started heating up. Somehow she knew where he was heading with this conversation, but was too nervous to even allow herself to think about it. If she was wrong she would feel like such a fool so it was best to just let him finish talking.

Thor stood up at that moment and reached into a drawer near the bed. Out of it he pulled out a small decorated wooden box, kneeling down in front of her. Jane's eyes instantly started tearing as he opened the box to reveal a grand ring. Like everything else in Asgard the ring was made of beautiful white gold with large diamonds decorating the metal. He was careful to get a ring that was similar to ones mortals wore, wanting to respect her culture.

Cupping her mouth with her hand, Jane looked at his handsome face seeing him wait in anticipation. Was Thor really in front of her with an engagement right? She felt as if she was so young and for so long was warped into her work. But, she did love Thor more than anything and who knew when she'd get another opportunity like this.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded without saying a word. There were no words to be said, only actions as the ring was slipped onto her finger. She could only imagine how much people would talk about their fast engagement, but none of that mattered as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. In that moment she could see her future so brightly and as long as he was in it nothing could go wrong. She would have the man of her dreams, live in a beautiful world, and be able to do work about a world no one thought even existed.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: mslupin21- I'm actually very jealous myself. I'm an only child I would love to have that type of relationship with a sister. RuinNine- I do apologize, but I smile like a fool at these great reviews =) Willow- I'm always so interested in the relationship between Loki and Sif, I just can't help writing him in as a constant tease to her lol Also that link you sent me finally worked I'm going to watch it tonight =) And to all those who are predicting trouble, I ask once again for you to have faith in me! And thank you for all your great reviews, I'm so touched. I wish I could all just meet you =)

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! I wish I owned Loki and Thor =(

Chapter Four

News on Thor and Jane's engagement had spread pretty quickly over Asgard. The topic of the future king marrying a mortal was on everyone's tongues. For the most part everyone seemed to be happy about it, especially King Odin. It looked better for his son to have a woman by his side when he took the throne, especially someone from another world. It was the harmony he had always hoped for and they would be able to take better care of Midgard.

Naturally Scarlet was ecstatic for her sister, knowing she wouldn't have made the decision if she wasn't exactly sure. The idea of being a maid of honor was nearly every girl's dream next to being a bride. They'd laugh and have fun picking out dresses as Jane imagined what it would be like being the future Mrs. Jane Odinson.

Loki had none of those congratulatory feelings. Despite all the love he had for his brother he couldn't help but feel anger towards him. Only a day after he announced his relationship with Scarlet did the future king pop the question. He at least couldn't have waited a month? Once again his brash actions made sure to outshine Loki's happiness; making sure he was on everyone's tongues rather than his younger brother.

Loki couldn't help but feel angry. Not only was he furious at the fact that Thor just _had _to propose to his girlfriend a day after Loki had announced him. But, he was also angered that he felt such rage. The sorcerer had looked forward to not feeling below everyone else once he found love and now only a couple of days he was back to square one. He couldn't concentrate on Scarlet when all he thought about was Thor.

It also brought him back into the center of Odin's eyes. The king wanted to make sure he was able to pass his kingdom down into trustworthy hands. Loki was out of the question, but at least he was on his way to repairing their father-son relationship. The Allfather was even ecstatic that his youngest was happy with someone as well as someone he liked. Now though…all he would be thinking about is how soon after the wedding could he crown Thor king.

He just wanted to see the look on people's faces only a little longer. That wasn't much to ask for. That the men he had hung around since he was a boy could see that Loki was capable of being with a woman. A fantastic woman on top of that. But, no Thor wouldn't allow that. He'd give a smile and pretend to be happy when in reality all he was thinking about was himself.

Loki sneered at himself, clenching his fists on top of his bedroom's balcony. He felt so angry at the evil thoughts circling around his head. Gripping his hair his sneered once again. Involuntarily schemes were running around his head, showing him how to rectify this wrong. This wasn't what he wanted anymore, but he couldn't help thinking these things anymore. For so long all he knew was envying his brother and now when he was finally happy he was still conniving.

Looking out from his balcony he saw his father walking along with his queen. Soon that would be his brother and the mortal. And then he would have everything. He would have the kingdom and that was something Loki feared. He still didn't think Thor was a good fit for Asgard, just his quick proposal proved this theory. Now the mysterious one could understand that love did crazy things, but he still believed in some logic when it came to romance.

Allowing his mind to be engulfed in the darkness, he shut his green eyes and let his body relax. Many different images ran through his mind, remembering holding on to Thor's hammer for dear life. Funny how sure he was of dying, how positive that it was the right decision after Odin denied him. Now all he wanted to do was live and enjoy being a prince.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a familiar place. Snorting smugly, Loki smirked to himself. How silly had he been to think he couldn't transport himself back onto Earth using his powers. The God of Mischief found himself in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, instantly making himself invisible so no one could see him.

Knowing exactly where he wanted to go, Loki helped himself into the room where he knew the Cosmic Cube was. Erik Selvig was accompanied by Nick Fury and the narcissistic Tony Stark. The god had never encountered this man up close, but had heard quite a bit about him and the Iron Man suit. Now, what would he be doing here?

"I told you, Stark, you're not getting it." Fury shook his head.

The billionaire stood with his hands in his pockets, "Why not? I obviously would be able to do something with this that your organization hasn't been able to do yet. You wanted my suit and I can now help you."

"You already have the new element your father created in your chest. What would you need this for?"

"To help the world, Nick," He stated quite obviously, "What good is it doing here?"

Selvig scoffed, "We haven't been able to figure it out yet."

Tony laughed, explaining, "That's because you've never worked with something like this before. I am there-in the face of danger. I would know what I'm doing."

"We don't need your services yet, Tony."

Sitting down in a chair, the younger man gestured with his hands, "You keep talking about this master plan you have. All the while we're sitting here waiting. I want to make this planet safer, how am I suppose to do that if I've never even met these people before?"

"There's no present danger right now. And besides, we have to wait for Thor to get back. Selvig says Jane went with him. This will be huge."

"Then we need to make sure that information gets into the wrong hands." Tony explained.

The older scientist laughed, "You're the one who's constantly in the public eye."

Raising his eyebrow, Tony folded his hands on his lap and tilted his head, "And there's a problem with that? I'm where I am for a reason. I'm really the world's greatest scientist. If anyone can figure this thing out it's me."

"Are you questioning my ability?" Selvig questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ladies," Nick Fury interjected, "The cube stays where it is. Tony, don't you have anything better to do today?"

While the three bickered, Loki focused his gaze on the Cosmic Cube. If he had this power he could take the throne instead of his brother. The people could see he was the one with the greater power and would want the strongest to be king. Then he started thinking, what about Earth? He would be able to manipulate this planet however he wanted, who would stop him with this unspeakable power?

Groaning, the black haired man turned away. It was that type of thinking that got him in trouble. The type that caused him to be in the position where he was hanging from his father's grip. The type that made everyone in Asgard look down their noses at him, as if living his whole life in that world meant nothing to them. They all knew who he really was now and would much rather have him shunned then be in their presence. Did he really want to give them even more of a reason to hate him?

The three men then exited the room, most likely to escort the eccentric Tony Stark out. In that moment, Loki decided to at least step closer to the Cosmic Cube. Taking in a deep breath, the sorcerer slowly reached his hand down to the cube. Hovering over it, his green eyes took a look around quickly to make sure no one was coming. Even though he was invisible, he didn't want to chance anyone seeing him touching the cube.

Touching his hands upon it, power surged through his arm. Loki let out a gasp, swinging his eyelids open. Quickly he ripped his hands away, trying to catch his breath. The amount of power that surged through his body was unbelievable, having to step back for a moment to catch his bearings. Fixing his eyes on the cube, he stood mouth agape, unbelievable.

Preparing himself, Loki placed his hand back down on the cube. The same amount of energy surged through him, but this time he was ready for it. Maybe he would steal a bit of the power and use it. Maybe he'd even save it in case he needed. Either way he needed that power he had just felt.

Just as he had pulled the tiniest bit of power through his hand, Nick fury and Selvig walked through the power. Cursing under his breath, he retracted his hand quickly away. He had gotten a little, but nothing more than the powers he already possessed. Gripping his fists, Loki marched out of the room, and leaving the two men to roll their eyes at Stark's arrogance.

* * *

><p>When Loki arrived back in Asgard it was already nighttime. He hadn't realized he had been on Earth so long, running a couple of other errands after he had left S.H.I.E.L.D. When he had gone back to his room, he found Scarlet curled up on her side. The sheets were down near her knees and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She seemed to be sleeping, her chest rising up and down peacefully.<p>

Slipping off his armor, Loki slid under the sheets behind her in only his underwear. The window was open, letting in cool air. The cool air uplifted her scent, the god relishing in her aroma. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her neck. Her skin was cold, pulling her closer in hopes to warm her skin against his.

"Hey."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw her eyes were still closed even though she had just proven she was awake, "Sorry for coming in so late."

Smiling, Scarlet shook her head, "We don't need to be joined at the hip. I was with Jane mostly anyway."

"How was it?" He asked quietly, knowing they were most liking preparing for the wedding. No doubt knowing Thor the engagement would be short.

Opening her blue eyes, she turned her head so they were looking at each other, "Do you really want to know?"

Loki weakly smiled, "I'm happy for them. I am."

Running her hands over his arms, she pressed her back closer to his chest. She knew he wasn't too happy about the engagement. She knew he would have liked for people to be talking about Loki for a little longer, but she was incredibly happy for her sister. Jane and Thor were so much in love that they should have been engaged the moment they first kissed. It may not have been the way Scarlet or Loki would have done it, but every couple was different.

Right now though she was just happy being young and having fun with the god. She was sure she loved him. Even seeing him blue with red eyes all she wanted to do was kiss him and let him know she didn't care who he really was. She didn't care if he had father issues, tried to kill his brother, try to steal the throne, used her to get to Jane, and especially didn't care he was a Frost Giant. She loved him and knew that underneath all his pain he was a good person. She knew what it was like to be the black sheep of the family and second chances were always so important.

"I got this for you."

Turning once again to look at him, she saw him holding a bracelet in between his index finger and thumb. It was a silver Tiffany's bracelet with a small bright blue cube hanging from it that he had _borrowed _while he was on Earth. Since the small amount of power would do him nothing, he decided to weave it into jewelry for her.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow as he slipped the toggle clasp around her thin wrist, "What's this for?"

"You see that?" He pointed to the small cube, "It's some of my power. I materialized it for you. It's not much, but if you hold it and just think you can _poof_ things such as cigarettes and cloths."

Taking the cube in the palm of her hands, she closed her eyes and thought about a pair of earrings. She thought hard about it and when she opened her hand two loop earrings were in the middle. Slowly smiling, she turned around so the front of her body was facing him, "That is so cool."

He smiled; he knew he had lied about its origin, "Well, this way you don't need me for your needs."

"This cube can't give me love." She smiled.

Smiling back to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. It wasn't what he originally planned for the little bit of power he had stolen from the Cosmic Cube, but it was logical. The power was useless to him and this way at least Scarlet could have a taste of power. She always seemed so into what he could do and he wanted to give her a chance to do it herself. He may have been wrong in telling her where and why he gave the cube to her, but at least now she was smiling.

Rolling back on his back, he pulled wrapped his arm around her shoulder as her head rested on his chest. She brought the silky sheets with her, covering the two of them. Running his fingers through her black hair, he breathed in her scent. Today had been unsuccessful, but he would soon get what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: So I'm watching Robot Chicken and it's the segment "Christmas in Asgard" where Loki totally fucks up Thor's Christmas! Haha So I know I just posted chapter four a couple of hours ago, but I was up and bored =P I was thinking about writing a wedding scene, but I'm not sure about it. Would it be like our wedding ceremonies? Anyway! Willow- Tony Stark's character is amazing. He's not the typical "oh I'm so good and kind hearted and I save people!" Super hero. He's an egotistical smoking hot jerk (And Robert Downey Jr. is so fine!) Nine2Rose- Your comment made me laugh so hard! Lol

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! BTW there's a flashback about Scarlet in this chapter, hope no one minds!

Chapter Five

A week later Jane and Scarlet found themselves doing a whole different type of dress shopping. As predicted the wedding was coming up and the mortal needed a wedding dress. Since it was going to be a royal wedding the possibilities were endless. Frigga was going to make sure the event was gorgeous and that Jane was able to have any dress she wanted.

Scarlet watched as Jane slipped on her gown, several maidens running over to take measurements. Not use to this type of treatment, a red color graced her cheeks as she wasn't sure how to react. Being Thor's fiancé definitely had its advantages; not one detail was going to be spared. Though after seeing how they decorated their palace she wasn't surprised.

"You look gorgeous, Jane."

Turning around, the woman of science smiled largely, "Scarlet, I'm in a wedding dress. Can you believe this?"

The smiling was contagious as she stood up, walking over to her sister. The two were looking into the large mirror as Scarlet loosely pulled the brunette's hair up in a bun, "Are you wearing it down or up?"

"I haven't decided yet," Jane then noticed the bracelet hanging around her sister's wrist, "Scarlet, this is beautiful. Where did you get this?"

Proudly grinning, Scarlet brought her hand up to her face to look at the piece of jewelry, "Beautiful, isn't it? Loki got it for me."

The bride to be pulled her sister's wrist towards her, turning the wrist to observe the bracelet, "Oh my God, this is beautiful. You know it looks a lot like a Tiffany's bracelet."

"I thought that too. He is a sorcerer; he probably copied the idea to make one."

Jane smiled and nodded as some maidens helped her slip out of her dress, slipping on her normal clothing. The wedding was set for a week from that day, everything being done quickly. Though when money wasn't a question and you were marrying the future king nothing was a problem. Jane also seemed to not mind the short period engagement period, knowing as soon as she slipped on the ring it would all be happening fast.

As the two sisters walked out of the fitting room, Scarlet wrapped her arm around the older female's shoulder, "So, let me guess. Kids, hm?"

"Oh no," Jane shook her head, "I can't have kids now. I'll be jumping worlds and I still have my work to do. That would be so unfair to a child right now. We don't need to rush that."

"Oh? That you're not gonna rush?" She snickered.

Jane waved her off, they may have been getting married soon into the relationship but children were a completely different story. Now that she thought about it, Thor would be a great father. She imagined he was the type of man who wanted many children. Then again she was really young and so was he; it would be nice to enjoy married life for a little bit before procreating.

"Besides, I'm sure you don't wanna ruin the hot sex just yet."

"Scarlet!"

Snickering, Scarlet gently squeezed the other female's shoulder, "I'm kidding, love."

Jane smiled. It felt good for them to have the relationship they did. It wasn't always that way. Scarlet wasn't always as calm as she was, rather a much different person. She frowned a little, remembering the last day she saw her sister before she left for New York City. In that moment she wondered if she'd ever have the sister she loved so much back again.

_Jane Foster was working diligently one night when there was a knock on her door. It was one in the morning and she certainly never had visitors this late. A part of her considered not opening the door, but the knocking continued. Her heart was fluttering and she was nervous about who it was. Grabbing a bat that was lying around for protection since she lived alone, the brunette got up and opened the door._

_On the other side was her younger sister Scarlet Foster. Frowning, she tossed away the bat once seeing who it was. The younger female was swaying a little and her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot. Scarlet had lost some weight recently and she certainly didn't look healthy. She could see the bags under her eyes, the exhausted soul inside of her. Her black hair was pulled back in two French braided pigtails and she wore low black jeans, a cut off Rolling Stones Shirt, and combat boots._

_Jane's brown eyes shifted to look behind her sister, noticing her boyfriend of two years Terry sitting in the passenger seat of an old Cadillac. She had never been a fan of that man, "Hi, Scarlet. It's kinda late."_

"_Did you tell mom and dad I'm on heroin?"_

_Biting her lower lip, Jane's grip tightened on the doorknob, "You have a problem. You need help."_

_Scarlet's eyes narrowed, "Fuck you. Who the fuck are you?"_

"_Scar-"_

"_No. No. This is just another way you can be the good fucking sister to those shits!"_

_Eyes widening, she couldn't believe her ears, "What are you talking about?"_

_Rolling her eyes, the younger one gave her an exasperated look, "They love you more than me. Obviously. Now they can brag how well you're doing and how I'm a fucking drug addict."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Yes, it is and you know it. Stay the fuck out of my business, Jane. Just concentrate on being the favorite."_

_Right now all she wanted to do was hug her sister, but in the state she was in she knew that wasn't a good idea. Instead she sighed and ran her fingers through her brown hair, "Mom and dad love you just as much as they love me. When will you stop this?"_

_Scarlet stood strongly in front of her older sister, her judgment obviously impaired. Placing one hand on her hip she breathed out of her nose, "Do me a favor, Jane, and stop trying to _repair _me. I'm fine. I'm fucking fine."_

_Not allowing Jane to speak, she watched her younger sister turn around and skip down the stairs to hop into Terry's car. He quickly sped away as Jane sighed. Two days later her bank account was empty and it would be three years until they spoke._

"What'd ya thinking bout?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jane smiled and shook her head. Instead she just wrapped her arm around the black haired girl as they walked around a corner to run into Fandral the Dashing. The girls smiled and let go of each other as he greeted, "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Hi, Fandral." Jane smiled.

"Fandral, are you going to throw Thor a bachelor party?"

Blinking his eyes, the swashbuckler looked at the wild one in question, "Bachelor party? What is that?"

Jane was rolling her eyes as Scarlet explained with a snicker, "It's a party the boys throw for the groom typically the day before the wedding. You go out, act crazy, drink your face off...go to a strip club."

"A strip club?"

"You know…a pub where women dance onstage and take their clothes off."

Fandral widened his eyes, exclaiming, "What! You mean you go to these pubs on Earth and women take off their clothes?"

Trying to hide her amusement, Scarlet widely grinned, "Well, yea. It's their job. Typically they like to get paid. It's a big tradition down on Earth. Women go to bachelorette parties where we go to clubs where men strip."

"You are not throwing me a bachelorette party!" Jane scolded, not being able to contain her embarrassment and laughter.

"Oh come on! We could open up the first strip clubs here in Asgard. Fandral, you could work there."

The girls broke and began laughing as Loki round the corner wearing his lay clothes, raising his eyebrow at the girls' uncontrollable laughter. The blonde shrugged his shoulders as Scarlet asked through laughter, "Loki, wouldn't it be great to throw Thor a bachelor party?"

Knowing a little more about human culture, he chuckled trying to picture the thought, "I doubt the love stricken prince would be enthused about watching naked women take off their clothes. Besides, I doubt Jane would appreciate that very much."

"Don't worry, Jane, Loki will be there in case Thor gets feisty."

Jane of course knew her younger sister was only joking with her and trying to embarrass her. Her lover folded his arms and gave her a playful look, "You would be one to have a bachelorette party, wouldn't you?"

"Hell, I'd have a bachelor party."

At this point Fandral was speechless. The idea of Scarlet with another woman was just too much for him to bear, clearing his throat. Slowly smirking, Loki turned his attention to the two females, "Shall the three of us get a drink?"

"Actually, I have to get going. Thor is going to take me out to dinner."

Jane smiled, kissing her sister's cheek before walking off. The invitation wasn't extended to the other man and frankly he seemed a little too stunned to even move. The couple smiled at each other as they walked in the pub's direction, holding each other's hands, "Mother was talking about you today?"

Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet looked up at the prince, "Frigga? Really?"

He nodded, "She congratulated me on being with such a lovely woman. A tad strange, but lovely."

The mortal laughed at the compliment, "I've been told that before."

"Tell me, do you enjoy torturing that poor man?" He referred to Fandral, "Bad enough you had to go and tell him about strip clubs. But, now you've put in his head you'd be with another woman. Bad girl."

"It's all in good fun."

Loki laughed at her raised chin, shaking his head, "Come now, let's get you trashed."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: I can't believe how much the Thor section has grown! It was practically one page when I posted the prequel! Awesome, it's great to see others saw the amaziness of that movie! I'm glad you guys are loving Scarlet as much as I am! I am planning on doing a wedding scene next chapter and thank you to those who have given me readings on it! I might not be able to post a chapter tomorrow because I'll be going out, but I'll try my best! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! Why can't I own Loki? =(

Chapter Six

The day before the wedding Loki and Odin found themselves walking down the steps where the king fell into his last Odinsleep. There was no Casket to protect and the Destroyer had been defeated so there really wasn't a need for that room. The two went to it anyway as a meaningful area where Loki first found out his origin.

It wasn't easy finding out one was a Frost Giant. Especially when he looked nothing like one. His skin was a pale color and he was no taller than his brother. But, when he thought about it, it all seemed to make sense. His whole life he felt as if he were different. Asgardians were a warrior race and even though he had a few good moves he wouldn't consider himself a warrior. He was also one of the few to have straight black hair, most of his people having either red or blonde curly hair.

Running his hand over the platform where the Casket use to sit, Odin observed, "When you see the power of the Mjolnir, the Casket seems useless. Though, it would have been a helpful item to have."

Staring at the platform, Loki lied, "I must have dropped it during the fall."

The king looked at his son, placing a hand on the lean man's shoulder, "I am glad to have you back."

Loki let out a smile as the two men traveled back up the stairs, "That lady of yours. She's quite lovely. I am happy to see you have found someone. Jane's sister nonetheless."

"That was all coincidence." He smiled sheepishly.

The two chuckled, making their ways up the stairs. It was nice amongst all the wedding planning that someone took the time to remember his relationship. Especially when that someone was his father. As angry as he originally was at Odin for not telling him who he really was from the beginning, his father's opinion still meant a lot to him. And right now the Allfather couldn't be more proud of his two sons. His oldest was getting married and his youngest seemed to have put aside his evil ways and found happiness.

Shifting his green eyes over, Loki asked, "Are you happy for Thor?"

"Oh, yes," Odin nodded, "He's becoming a man. Marriage is a responsibility. It's much more than rings and saying _I do. _You're caring for someone who isn't yourself. I am very proud of him. Soon he will be ready to be king."

His father's last words stung deep inside of him, clenching his fists in attempt to stay composed. He forced a smile as they kept walking. The wedding was a constant reminder that soon his brother would take the throne. Loki feared for Asgard and although they were in peaceful times there were others out there like him who would threaten the kingdom. The younger one still didn't think his brother was ready, but he had to feign excitement.

"Loki."

Stopping, the father looked into his son's eyes, "You would have been a great king. Perhaps I was unfair keeping a secret from you, but I only wished to show you how equal you are to Thor. You are my son and that's that. But…my people-"

"Wouldn't approve of me being king after what I've done," Loki sighed and nodded, "I understand. I don't want the throne, father. I just-"

"You need to have more confidence in Thor."

Loki weakly smiled, "I suppose."

* * *

><p>It was Friday, "Friggas-Day"; the wedding day. It was still early in the day and the ceremony wasn't until later. It was on everyone's tongue, the wedding between a future king and a mortal. They wondered what she would be wearing, how nervous Thor would be, and what would Odin say? It was Asgard's version of the royal wedding held on Earth.<p>

Staring at his horned helmet, Loki breathed in a sigh. For any celebration it was tradition to wear the helmet, after all Thor would be wearing his. This helmet represented so much to him, the only time where he felt power. With it on he no longer felt like the meek little Loki. With the helmet on he felt empowered, as if no one could touch him. He would never forget the moment he stood on the throne, looking down at Thor's friends. In that moment he felt right, as if finally he was getting what he deserved.

Easing the helmet onto his head, the God of Mischief felt the weight of his world rest upon him. The weight forced him to stand up straight and face his demons. Clenching his fists, Loki shut his eyes in order to relax himself. This was a day he needed to be happy for his brother no matter how brash he thought he was. For today he needed to set aside his demons and accept that Thor was happy.

The sound of the door opening ran through his ears, slowly turning around to see Scarlet entering the room. It was the first time she saw her lover wearing his helmet, introduced to a different side of him. With the helmet and his armor on, Loki looked menacing. In that moment he no longer looked hurt, instead he looked dark. In a way she almost felt little, forcing herself to stand up straight in order to stand toe-to-toe with him.

Breathing through his nose, the god lifted his chin and straightened up his shoulders. They locked eyes as Scarlet walked over to him, only inches away from each other. His lips were thin as he loomed over her, seeing as if she could handle this side of him. That was the great thing about her word, when she said she loved someone she meant it.

Scarlet touched the prince's cheeks, leaning up to press her lips up against his. He didn't need to bend down too much since the bride's sister was wearing pretty tall heels, looking very nice in them. Slowly his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body up against his. Simultaneously her arms wrapped around his neck as one of his hands ran through her silky raven hair.

The cold armor touched the skin of her arms as he pushed her lips roughly against his. Loki let out a primal growl as his grip tightened on Scarlet's hair. In that moment he knew what she was trying for. She wanted him to release the beast inside of him, urging him to let go. She could see the frustration in his eyes, wanting him to express himself rather than keep it bottled up inside.

Scarlet bit Loki's lower lip as he growled, roughly pushing the mortal female up against the wall. A grunt came from her lips as his body pushed up against hers, burying his lips in the nook of her neck. Loki bit her neck, causing the young mortal to let out a small gasp. There would be no gentleness to his touch this time, rather letting out the animal within him.

Wrapping her right leg around his waist gave him more access to her body, pushing her more up the wall so her foot was hovering a little above the ground. This new side of him had her aroused, wrapping the other leg around his waist so to press her lower half more against his. There was no question how aroused he was, practically raging out of his pants.

His lips left her neck and moved back up to her lips, the two kissing with a fury of two phoenixes being reborn. It took all he could not to rip the dress from her body, knowing Jane would be very displeased if her sister showed up naked to the wedding. Fiercely he threw the dress off of her, growing frustrated quickly with the clasp of her bra. Scarlet let out a small growl as the clasp broke, rendering the undergarment useless.

Smirking darkly, Loki grasped Scarlet's perfect breasts causing her to moan. Her blue eyes rolled back as she arched her back at his touch. She was withering under him, feeling her clit throbbing with heat. The way he overpowered her made her want him even more. Every time he grabbed her roughly or bit her she let him know how much she enjoyed it.

The mischievous god pinned his lover's wrists above her head, hovering his lips less than an inch away from hers. They smirked deviously as she whimpered softly, staring deep into his eyes. Her body was quivering in need for him, growing restless in anticipation. There was no surprise the trickster loved to play games even when it came to the act of sex.

Figuring a way to get him to move, Scarlet reached out and jerked his head slightly by one of the helmet's horns. Sure enough this sent a fire through his body, ripping her panties off and he quickly plunged into her. Not prepared for him to enter her, she let out a small scream and squeezed her walls around his member. This only aroused him more, throbbing at the feeling of her warm wet walls surrounding him.

Loki let out a pleasurable moan of his own, taking a moment to register the feeling. Once this was accomplished, he slammed his lips down on hers once again while thrusting into her. Each push caused a small spasm, shooting pleasure all through her body. Her hand snaked around his neck to grab the back of it, digging her nails into his skin as he kept thrusting.

Running her fingers over his shoulders, she pulled him closer to her as she relished herself in their sexual moment. Her head began to spin as the palms of his hands rub over her nipples, hardening each one. The feel of her turned him on even more, feeling as if no matter how deep he was in her he couldn't get enough.

Wrapping his fingers around her neck, he squeezed gently while breathing into her ear, "Say my name."

"Loki. Oh Loki…"

As his fingers squeezed harder, Scarlet felt her head becoming light and almost euphoric. She was close to climaxing, groaning, "Fuck me, Loki, fuck me."

Huskily grunting, he pushed further into her rapidly, feeling her walls flex around him. She was close and he knew it. Thrusting more, he quickly go of her neck as a wave of pleasure washed over her, orgasming. It wasn't long until he followed, spilling his seed inside of her. Resting his hands on the wall behind her, Loki took a moment to catch his breath and let his mind return back to reality.

Slowly lifting his body from hers, he watched her body slide down until her feet touched the ground. Scarlet's legs felt wobbly, her whole body weak. Struggling to stand up, the Maid of Honor plopped down in an arm chair. She ran her fingers through her black hair, still trying to catch her breath.

She saw Loki chuckling softly at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"Just how exhausted you look. And the fact you're sitting naked in my chair while smoking a cigarette. It's funny."

She rolled her eyes playfully as she lit up her cigarette, watching Loki sit down on the edge of the bed, "You destroyed my bra and underwear."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "You can create more."

"I can't believe I have to go to a wedding after this."

Leaning his shoulders back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh, Loki sat back up on his bed to see Scarlet pulling on her undergarments. He had to admit he was a tad sad to her clothed, though she did look beautiful with her bridesmaid's dress on. She looked so wonderful in typical Asgardian dress, yet so unique. The bracelet he had given her graced her wrist, dangling as he watched her struggle to clasp a necklace around her neck.

Standing, Loki walked over to where she stood. Taking the necklace from her, he took the liberty to attach the clasps. She watched through the window the charm rest between her shoulder blades, seeing him smile at her. She returned the smile while turning around, feeling him slip his fingers through hers, "Ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: I first of all want to say that I based the wedding scene here heavily on this website: www(dot)stormfront(dot)org/forum/t316278/. I also want to thank others who gave me suggestions on the wedding, I have never been to a regular Catholic wedding let alone a Viking one =P Also, I'm glad you all liked the sex scene =P It's just so interesting to write them between those two lol

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Seven

"Are you nervous?"

Scarlet watched Jane pace back and forth in her wedding gown only minutes before she was set to marry Thor Odinson. She really did look quite beautiful in her long sleeved white wedding gown. The scientist had never been one to really wear dresses so it was really wonderful to see her like this. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a loose bun with a couple of diamond pins decorating her hair.

Smiling warmly, the younger sister commented, "Mom would love to see you now."

This seemed to stop the bride, forcing her to smile, "I don't think she ever thought I'd marry."

"You should tell her when you get down to Earth. She wouldn't understand all of this."

Jane nodded, "I'll just introduce him as my fiancé. We can have an Earth ceremony."

The Maid of Honor smiled as she sat her sister down, making sure her makeup looked perfect. Right now Jane's nerves were messed up and her head was cloudy. She knew without a doubt she wanted to marry Thor, but for some reason she couldn't calm down. This wasn't a simple ceremony that would be taking place in a quaint little church. This was going to be held in front of the whole palace in the same large hall her fiancé's botched initiation was held.

As Scarlet turned around to fix her hair in the mirror, which she would be wearing in a small poof and a ponytail; Jane noticed a couple of small fresh scratches on her back. Raising an eyebrow, the bride walked over and ran her fingers over the scars. This caused her sister to jump and looked at her bewildered.

"Are those scratches?"

"What? There's scratches on my back?"

"Why would there-oh my God! Scarlet, did you-?"

"No!"

Jane's mouth was held open as she pointed accusingly, "Oh my God, Scarlet! Did you have sex on my wedding day!"

Quickly Scarlet shushed her sister, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Sheepishly the younger sister scratched the back of her neck as Jane stood there shocked, "I haven't even had sex on my wedding day."

"Oh, please, the second you two say _I do _you'll be humping that hunk right then." Scarlet joked around, receiving a playful smack from the bride.

* * *

><p>Loki sat back watching his brother get ready with the rest of the Warriors Three. He couldn't imagine Thor was acting any less of a giddy little girl than the woman he was marrying. If it were possible he looked happier now than when he was told he would be named king. It was quite nice, he had hoped that the older prince would grow up more through Jane and perhaps would be more ready to take the throne.<p>

Leaning his chin against his fist, he wryly smiled, "Are you nervous, brother?"

"Thor? Nervous? What for?" Fandral laughed, "He's marrying the woman of his dreams!"

Volstagg chuckled and gently patted the prince's cheek, "Look at him, grinning like a little boy about to open presents."

Thor grinned widely, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his warrior armor along with his red cape and traditional helmet. He didn't want to reveal that one of the reasons why he was nervous was because of Loki. Last time he was set to walk down those stairs was when he was to be crowned. And selfishly his younger brother had ruined that for him. He only hoped that being in love would prevent the mischievous god from ruining this big day.

* * *

><p>Typically Norse weddings were supposed to be a week long, but in respect for the mortals the ceremony would be a onetime event. Odin Allfather would be marrying the two, standing so proudly in front of the happy couple. The whole palace, civilians, and dozens of guards filled the room to watch the spectacle.<p>

Scarlet could see the joy in her sister's eyes as she stood to one side of her, the only one standing with the mortal. Thor had his brother and the male warriors standing on his side. The females could have had Sif stand with them but she was standing with Frigga, since truthfully she didn't know either of the two females very well.

Odin banged his staff against the floor, quieting everyone as he began to speak, "We come here this evening, to share our joy at the joining of this couple. Marriage is the joining of two people, the union of two hearts. We enter it joyfully and in the knowledge that love is both our highest achievement and life's most precious gift."

As the older king continued on with the ceremony, Jane and Thor stole glances at each other. Some people may have disagreed with marrying after such a short time of actually being with each other, but none of that mattered. They were in love and when you were with a warrior god every day with them counted. When he and his friends had left Earth to stop Loki from destroying Jotunheim she thought she may never see him again. The moment they reunited she knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"May love flow between you as endless as the waters of Hvergelmir, as powerful as Thor's Hammer, and as fierce as the fires of Muspelheim. May the joy of youth and the wisdom of age bless your hearts until that day when the glorious final battle is upon you."

Thor then took Jane's right hand in both of his and began to recite his vows, "I, Thor Odinson, take thee Jane Foster to be my wife. My partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our friendship and love thee today, tomorrow, and forever. For where you go I will go. And where you stay I will stay."

Loki thought about the words his brother was reciting, looking across the stairs at Scarlet. He may have not been marrying his lover, but he thought about what was being said. Now that she was in his life he couldn't imagine her not being around. In that moment he laughed quietly under his breath, who would think Loki Odinson would ever be in love?

Scarlet caught Loki's stare as she smiled, the two staring back up at their siblings as Thor kissed Jane's hand, "This is my solemn vow to thee."

Frigga wiped a tear from her eyes in pride as Jane took in a deep breath. It was obvious how nervous she was, her voice cracking as she began, "I, Jane Foster, promise to love you, Thor Odinson. I promise to be a faithful and devoted wife throughout the end of all days until eternity ceases to exist. I would…be lost without you."

Loki looked over once again at his lover, seeing she was trying to blink away some tears in her eyes. This wedding seemed to have everyone feeling something, even him touched that his brother could say the words he was. He had never heard him form such emotional words before, in awe at this ceremony. It was the first wedding he had ever been to.

Jane bit her lower lip, slowly smiling through her nerves, "I promise to ask nothing of you except that you love and desire only me as I will love and desire only you."

With a proud smile, Odin spoke, "The ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. These wedding rings, the perfect symbol of love, will serve as symbols of your unending love and faithfulness and remind you of the vows and covenants you have made today."

Both smiling, Thor took out a ring and extended it to her, "Jane, take this ring as a sign of my faith and my commitment to our love."

The two slipped rings on the other's fingers, stars in both their eyes. The two could hardly hear Odin pronouncing them as husband and wife, only paying attention to when they were allowed to kiss. Almost feverishly Thor wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to kiss her gently. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss passionately as everyone looked on proudly.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony the wedding was moved into the banquet hall where Thor had presented Jane his family sword and the celebration began. The happy newly wedded couple was in the middle of their first dance when Loki approached his own lover. She was in the middle of drinking some wine when he asked her to dance, which she happily accepted.<p>

As they entered the dance floor, his green eyes noticed his father dancing with his mother. It was nice to see his father dancing with his queen, not often enough seeing Odin romancing Frigga. Smiling warmly, he shifted his view back down to Scarlet, "What are you smiling at?"

"My father."

Scarlet also looked over to where the king and queen danced, smiling, "Reminds me of my parents before my dad died. They were high school sweethearts."

Loki saw the longing look in Scarlet's eyes as he gently caressed her cheek, pulling her closer to his body. They didn't know they were receiving looks from the new married couple who were both smiling, though on a day like today nothing could bring them down. Everyone seemed to have pushed aside their bad feelings and enjoyed their time.

Regaining composure, the black haired girl smirked, "You know, this technically makes us in-laws."

"Oooh, forbidden love." Loki raised his eyebrows with a laugh.

Soon it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. Maidens from the palace huddled together as well as Scarlet and Sif who were laughing at the whole thing. Jane felt a little embarrassed by the whole act, but it was tradition after all. Besides, everyone was having a good time there was no need to feel shy about throwing flowers.

The maidens all looked on excitedly, hoping that one of them would be the one to catch the bouquet. Jane turned around as some of them squealed. Sif and Scarlet rolled their eyes, though decided to be good sports and ready themselves anyway. Sif had no man in her life currently and Scarlet was content with how things were at the moment. Neither of them needed to catch the bouquet, but in respect for the bride they participated.

The bouquet of flowers went soaring in the air, the maidens all jumping to catch it. After what felt like an eternity, the flowers felt down and landed unexpectedly in one woman's arms. Jane quickly spun around to see who had caught it, seeing the maidens all walk away defeated. She also heard Loki uncontrollable laughter as the one who caught the flowers was Sif.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: So I was re-watching _Thor _and realized my favorite part of the movie is when Loki screams at Odin to tell him why he decided to take him as a baby. How about you guys? Also I created a twitter account, not sure as to why, probably just bored. Either way you can follow me at TC_Stark. By the way I mention The Hulk in this chapter; is anyone else upset that Edward Norton isn't returning for the Avengers? I just love that man; _Fight Club _and _American History X _are two of my favorite movies. I'm also glad you all liked my wedding scene =) I just thought if I made Scarlet to catch the bouquet it would be typical =P

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! I do not own anyone in the Thor universe nor the Incredible Hulk universe!

Chapter Eight

The whole kingdom hadn't seen the newlyweds for a couple of days, the happy married couple taking time off for their honeymoon. The term _honeymoon_ came from the Vikings where it was tradition for the couple to drink mead everyday, which contained honey. Though Thor could tell she really didn't like the mead, rather the couple drinking wine on a nightly basis.

Thor eyed his wife's body as it slept, watching her naked chest slowly rising up and down. Four days in he began to think about the rest of their lives. All he wished to do was provide for her because she deserved so much. It killed him that he hadn't come back as soon as he promised and now he wished to never leave her side. He began to think about how hard it was going to be once he became king, knowing he was to protect Earth and she would continue her work.

Running a finger down her collar bone to her navel, he smiled warmly. She was so beautiful. How lucky he was to find a woman so perfect he almost didn't believe at times she was his. He thanked the gods everyday he was with her, knowing that one day he might go out to war and may not return. The thing that broke his heart the most was the possibility of not seeing her face every day, to not wake up next to her beautiful body.

Jane's body stirred under his touch, picking up his finger from her sleeping body. Wishing not to disturb her, Thor pulled back and happily laid next to her. As long as he was in her presence he was happy, even if Odin decided to never name him king. He felt like one when he was with her and knew that it was the type of love that would never fade away.

* * *

><p>Loki had other plans that night. Scarlet had fallen asleep and he felt restless. The wedding was beautiful and he could honestly say he was happy for his brother. It was a nice ceremony with good food and it allowed him to be close to the one he loved. His favorite part honestly was when Sif caught the bouquet; the embarrassed look on her face. He wondered who she would end up and apparently she wondered too.<p>

Truth was he felt a tad bored. It felt odd to him not to be causing some sort of mayhem after doing it for so long. Though, he couldn't do that on Asgard, everyone would be suspicious of him. Though, Earth was a completely different story. The only one who would know was Heimdal and for some reason he could easily hide himself from the all seeing and hearing guardian.

While Scarlet slept Loki found himself in Bella Coola, British Columbia. During the couple of times he had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. he had learned about Dr. Bruce Banner. He thought it fascinating that the mortals were actually doing such experiments on their own kind. It made him realize the Asgardians needed not to fear him destroying those on Earth for they seemed to be trying to do the same things themselves.

He walked invisible around the doctor's laboratory, observing his surroundings. He knew the humans were planning on some sort of "team" and that his brother was somehow involved. He had no idea how any Earthling could stand up the power of an Asgardian. He could admit that much about his brother, he was a fantastic warrior.

Bruce Banner was currently working on how to control his transformations into the Hulk. Up until recently he blacked out whenever he became enraged or upset. With his new research he had succeeded a couple of times to be able to control his actions while transformed, but some had failed him. S.H.I.E.L.D. had confronted him recently and if he was going to put his _talents _into good use he wanted to be prepared.

_A green monster, how strange. _Loki thought to himself as he watched some footage Banner had planning of his rampages being filmed by local newscasts. Tilting his head in wonder, he continued to watch the footage. It seemed this world wasn't so empty of worthy opponents; the Midgardians just had to build them.

Smirking slightly, he slowly walked over to where the doctor was working. He could see the man grow frustrated with his work, though fought to repress the feeling. The little devil in him couldn't help but loam over his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "_I'll never be able to control it._"

"I'll never be able to control it." Banner gripped his hair, growling below his breath.

"_I'll always be a monster."_

"I'll always be a monster."

Loki slowly smirked, enjoying the pain forming on the doctor's face, "_This is how I'll be for the rest of my life._"

Banging his fists onto the table, Banner scowled, "This is how I'll be for the rest of my life!"

The black haired god laughed loudly, knowing he couldn't be heard. Slowly he saw the anger rising through the doctor's body, stepping away as he watched in wonder. He needn't say anymore as his words had filled up Banner's head, creating more angry and stressed thoughts. Like a little child holding a temper tantrum he knocked test tubes off his table and yelled out in anguish.

Clenching his fists, he watched as Banner slowly grew in size and his skin changed color. Standing in front of him, the Frost Giants seemed nothing compared to the Hulk. Loki had to almost dance around to avoid the Hulk's anger, laughing at the display of anger. How fascinating it was for there to be a physical display of releasing anger, most probably wished they could release their inner demons like this.

Seeing that his work was done, Loki folded his arms and closed his eyes. When he woke up he was in his bedroom in Asgard. He didn't think he caused too much damage on Earth; the Hulk would probably rampage around his house a little before calming down and returning to normal. For the time being it satisfied whatever evil urges he had.

Running his fingers through Scarlet's black hair, Loki settled in next to her. Unlike the last time he had come back from Earth, she didn't wake up. Not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber, he quietly tucked under the sheets and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stirred a little, but settled eventually into his arms as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day the two pair of siblings decided to have lunch together. It was the first time in almost a week anyone had seen the newlyweds and they thought it would be nice to eat with their relatives. It wasn't hard to see they were still in their honeymoon, neither of them able to stop smiling at each other.<p>

"Scarlet, do you remember the short period of time you wanted to become a hair stylist?" Jane asked through laughter and food.

Mid-pull of a cigarette, she almost choked through her laughter, "Oh, what a disaster!"

Thor and Loki looked at each other confused as Jane popped a grape in her mouth, "When Scarlet was thirteen she told us she wanted to do hair. She begged me to let her do my hair and…I have no clue why I agreed," She looked over at Scarlet as the two sheepishly laughed, "Long story short I ended up with bangs and bright orange hair."

The brothers broke out in laughter, trying to picture the woman of science with orange hair. Scarlet covered her face with her hands, laughing loudly. Thor then patted Loki's back while stating, "That's pretty good, but I think Loki wins when it comes to trickery. Remember what you did to Sif?"

"Oh, I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that."

"What did you do?" Scarlet asked slyly.

Putting down the cheese he was eating, the younger brother cleared his throat, "When Thor and I were very young, I was just beginning to try out my powers. Now, Sif grew up with us in the palace, so the three of us were always together. It was the three of us and several other children when I attempted to make the apple she was eating disappear. Since I really didn't have a grasp on my powers…I ended up making all her clothes disappear."

Thor roared with laughter as the girls followed, clenching their sides at the thought. Loki's cheeks turned red as he slid his fingers through his hair, remembering the event. It seemed so long ago that they were all children having fun. It was when his admiration for his brother began and when he slowly realized how different the two were.

As the four laughed, Heimdal stepped through the golden doors and approached them, "My, prince."

Thor turned his direction from the joyous conversation to the guardian, "What is it, Heimdal?"

"Trouble on Earth."

Quickly Thor's face dropped, seriously questioning, "What's wrong?"

Loki feigned curiosity, sitting back in his chair, "It seems a certain doctor on Earth became enraged and started trashing his home. It was contained…he grew into a green monster."

Thor seemed to raise an eyebrow at this before Jane spoke up, "I heard about that. Bruce Banner. Something like whenever he becomes mad he turns into this giant green monster. I saw footage on the news."

"Oh, yea. All sorts of testing were done on him." Scarlet added.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Loki observed his brother. The future king seemed to decide what proper course of action to take. He glanced over at Jane before asking the guardian, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, sir. He calmed down and is fine now."

"Notify me if it occurs again."

The black Asgardian bowed his head and turned around on his heel to return to his post. Thor turned back around though could not return to the playful mood they all were in before. Taking a sip of wine, his brother commented, "So strange don't you think? A man who can turn into a green giant?"

"I wonder what caused him to become so distressed."

Loki fought to hide his little smirk, turning his head. When he turned he caught Scarlet's gaze. His green eyes looked deep into her blue ones, knowing she was doing the same. He found her looking at him funny, as if trying to figure something out. In that moment he felt transparent, turning his face quickly back to his brother. But, it didn't change that no words had to be said; Scarlet had figured out what Loki had done.


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: So, faze one of my master plan starts in this chapter. I hope no one hates me too much! I tried to take a little of what everyone was saying and incorporate it in here. I'm also glad you all liked my incorporation of Bruce Banner ^^ I'm interested as well to see how Mark fairs with the role! I kinda did that because I read that there's a comic where Loki controls the Incredible Hulk to destroy some shit, so I thought it would be cool to do my own little version of it. By the way have you ever read why Sif has black hair? Cause in Norse mythology she has golden blonde, symbolizing wheat. But in the comics Loki cuts off her hair in order to make Thor not love her. Thor demands he restores her hair, though restores it by the power of night, which makes it black. Thor loves her anyway.

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Nine

After lunch Loki excused himself to his room, leaving Scarlet with her sister. He felt if he had stayed there any longer she might know every secret he had ever locked away. Of course he had to have known sneaking out on her she'd find out eventually, but he hadn't known it would be this soon. This must have been what mortals felt when one was caught cheating by their spouse. He didn't know how she'd react; all he knew is that he needed to get away from her eyes.

Sitting down in the armchair in his room, he watched Scarlet walk through the door through one of the mirrors. She moved slowly, careful to make sure the door locked shut. His eyes never left the mirror as she slowly moved towards it, eventually standing in the middle of his gaze. And even though he knew what was going to happen, the god of mischief couldn't help but look her body up and down and think it was beautiful.

Scarlet folded her arms and leaned against the wall, "I knew it was you."

"How?"

There was no use denying, he owed her that at least, "I just do. Bruce Banner hasn't been in the news in practically years and suddenly he goes on a rampage? How did you do it?"

Biting his lower lip, his eyes shifted outside the window, "There are many ways to get to and from worlds."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't answer.

The mortal took out a pack of cigarettes she had gotten by using Loki's gift, "I've been in dishonest relationships before, Loki. They never last."

A part of his heart sunk, looking up at her as he stood, "It wasn't dishonesty. It was…just a little mischief. It caused no harm."

"It could of. Why did you need to do it?"

"The wedding…it just got to me. Thor accomplishes something and it's how I've always coped."

"You can't just cause mayhem on Earth, _my _world every time Thor does something. You should be happy for your brother. I'm happy for Jane. I can live my life not comparing it to my older sister's."

It was then Loki's nostrils flared as he glared at her, "I've _always _been happy for Thor. _Always. _I was happy for him when he made more friends than I did. I was happy for him when the adults swooned over his fighting skills at an early age. I was even happy for him when he got engaged. Where's my happiness, Scarlet? The moment I announce you and I are dating he has to put a fucking ring on Jane's finger?"

Scarlet frowned, "Maybe it made him realize how much he loves Jane. I don't need to showboat my relationship to everyone. I know how I feel and that's all that matters. Isn't it what matters to you?"

Loki stood still for a moment, slowly breathing. He then looked at her and slowly caressed her cheek, "Of course it is. But, you should know better than anyone what it's like to do anything to get out of your older sibling's shadow."

"Yes," Scarlet nodded as she breathed out smoke, "But, you're never going to do it this way."

Running his fingers through his black hair, the god sat on the ledge of the bedroom window and gazed outside. It wasn't the first time he had been caught doing something mischievous to the ones she loved, but he feared this time the subject was too large. They had hardly known each other then. By now they had made love, shared laughs, held each other, and acknowledged mutual feelings for the other.

Bringing her arm up to placed the tip of her cigarette between her lips, Scarlet focused on the bracelet that hung around her wrist. As she slowly inhaled, thoughts began racing through her mind. It did look an awful like a Tiffany bracelet. And was it really possible for Loki to harness his power and give it to her? She had remembered Jane mentioning Selvig was working on something that could provide infinite power.

"This isn't your power, is it?"

Turning, Loki stared deep into her eyes. It would have been so easy to lie, like he had done so many times before. She was a mortal after all and he was the master of deceit. Somehow though he knew he shouldn't, she had accepted him for so much. She had seen him at his worst yet still stood by him; did she really deserve another lie?

"No."

Her stare was stone cold, "What is it?"

Loki's heart began to race as he explained, "its power…that I stole."

"How?"

Her eyes were begging and he knew she had weakened him, "For months before we even met I had been sneaking around the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Jane's older friend has been doing research on something they call 'the Cosmic Cube'. They believe it was used once in the early 1900s and contains power that if used properly can be even more powerful than the Mjolnir. I…have been controlling Selvig's moves in order to find out how to use it. The little cube on your bracelet…was all I was able to take before the wedding."

Scarlet stood there, stunned. She had no idea what to think or even what to say. Looking at the bracelet, she almost felt dirty for having it around her wrist. Less anyone knew about this they might think Loki and her were in some sort of evil plan to rule the worlds. And what about Jane? In her eyes she would be nothing more than a jealous little brat.

"Y-You've been controlling Selvig?" He nodded, "For what? Why do you want this power, Loki? What are you planning on doing with it?"

Running his finger along his knee, his eyes shifted down, "I wanted to rule Asgard. Possibly even Earth. Now…I don't know. I'm curious really."

"You've been hiding this from me the whole time? I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Why?"

Scarlet choked, "Why? Maybe because I stuck my neck out for you. I've defended you since I've met you, to everyone. I said I love you. That's not just a phrase I throw around. I've been nothing, but honest with you and have loved you for who you are. Despite the fact that you tried to kill the man who makes my sister so happy and despite that you're really a Frost Giant. I don't give a fuck about any of that. The least you could do is be honest with me. Am I just a lowly mortal to you? I've put you as an equal to me and now I feel like you don't return the feeling. Do you even love me?"

"Of course!" Loki felt choked up, not sure exactly what to say. He felt like an idiot for what he was about to say, but couldn't help it, "It's just…this is who I am."

Scarlet narrowed her icy blue eyes, standing firm in front of him. She struggled not to let tears form in her eyes, determined to stand in front of him strong. Rather she let her actions speak for her as she unclasped the bracelet and placed it on the ledge, "Well, this is who I am."

And then she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>There were very few times Scarlet acted without thinking. The first time was when she had left for New York City and didn't tell anyone. The second time was now. So many thoughts were racing in her mind she hadn't the time to try and figure out which one to focus on. All she knew was she felt betrayed and didn't know how to shake off that feeling.<p>

Hadn't she known all along that Loki was going to do something like this to her? What was she thinking dating the God of Mischief and thinking that he actually had turned over a new leaf? Hell, she didn't even care about any of that. Fine if he didn't give up his mischievous ways, it was a part of him and she knew that going in. But, why had he decided to lie about it all? She felt like an idiot, feeling if she stayed any longer she'd become paranoid that whenever someone looked at her they knew how much of a fool she was.

Scarlet asked permission to enter the royal chambers, the guards letting her in. Despite people were still a little weary about Loki, he was after all a prince and she was dating him. They needed to treat her with the same decency as they did Jane under commands of the Allfather. And that was another thing she thought about, he fought so hard to win his father's approval that it practically controlled every move he made.

Odin was sitting atop his throne with Frigga standing next to him, immediately dropping down to one knee and placing her fist over her heart. Sensing something was wrong, the older king gestured for her to stand up, "Something troubles you, Scarlet."

"Yes, greatly."

Frigga frowned, she had sensed something and now she was hoping she was wrong, "What troubles you?"

"I wish to go home."

Odin and his wife looked at each other. They sensed something was terribly wrong. The mortal stood before them alone and clearly was upset. The tone in her voice was flat and she didn't even bother looking them in the eyes. Odin had feared his son had done something wrong to the woman to make her feel this way.

"Are you sure?"

Scarlet nodded as she lifted her head, "You can do that, right?"

Odin nodded his head as he stood up, "Is it Loki?"

"In all due respect, I prefer not to talk about it."

Even though she was upset, Scarlet would not tarnish Loki's name. She knew he was fighting hard to earn the Allfather's trust again and revealing this wouldn't do his cause any good. If there was something she wasn't it was vindictive. It wouldn't solve anything and it wouldn't take anything he had done back.

"Will you come back?"

"I do not know."


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Hello, faithful reviewers! =) I ask that you all are patient through these next couple of chapters. I love Loki and hate torturing him, but have faith in me! =) Again, I'm always open to suggestions and I thank everyone for their awesome reviews. RuinNine- I'm a sucker as well for happy endings! But, thank you for liking the trouble anyway! Nine2rose- Don't hide under a rock! There's so much in store ^^ Mslupin21- I agree with you, I'd probably be cursing up a storm haha Willow-I actually love your reviews so don't ever apologize for rambling! Heehee and finally to AineMorrigan- I'm really honored you haven't run from my story, I want to make sure I keep my OC real. I absolutely hate stories with Mary Sues in them, it's so unrealistic. I'm also happy you think I'm keeping the others characters in character. If ever you think I'm making one OOC, please lemme know!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Ten

Scarlet hadn't come back to the room that night. Loki wondered where she was as he slept in the cold bed alone. How use he had become to feeling her body next to his while sleeping that he tossed and turned all night. Her words stung deep inside his memories, her cold eyes appearing every time he closed his. The anger that radiated off her remained in the air, badgering him every time he attempted to become comfortable.

Turning onto his back, Loki ran his hands over his bare chest while trying to find some sort of solace. Had he really messed up that much? Last time she was upset with him the feeling passed quickly and she really didn't scold him. This time he felt he had really messed up if she didn't even come to bed that night. His green eyes stared up at the ceiling, wondering where she had gone to. Had she told anyone?

* * *

><p>Scarlet wasn't in bed when he woke up. It was the worst sleep he had gotten since returning to Asgard, probably the worst sleep ever. Sighing, Loki reached over to the desk near his bed where he had placed Scarlet's bracelet. Part of him had hoped during the night she would have slipped in under the sheets and put the jewelry back on.<p>

The god felt terrible; absolutely terrible. He had no idea his actions would have such repercussions. His heart broke the same way it had when he realized how much he had disappointed father. The same emotion of failure filled his body, taking over him. And even though she had never outwardly asked him if he were still up to his mischievous ways, he still held that information from her.

Aching, Loki picked himself up from his bed and held his head into his hands. He could only hope that a night away was enough for the mortal to clear her head. It was one of the many traits he loved about Scarlet; the fact that she was headstrong. It was an attractive feature of hers. No matter who she was up against she could hold her own. She pushed him to not bottle up his emotions, rather let out what he was feeling like she did.

The younger prince dressed in casual Asgardian clothing and stepped out of his room. It was still relatively early and he decided a nice walk through the garden might do him some good. He hoped that when he did meet up with Scarlet the two of them could sit down and have a chat. As a sorcerer he knew he'd always have a mysterious side to him, but he'd at least like to talk to her about it.

While walking in the garden he ran into Jane and Thor who smiled at him brightly, "Good morning, brother, you're up early."

Searching their eyes in anticipation of some sort of news, Loki asked the female, "How is Scarlet doing?"

Blinking, the brunette replied confused, "I haven't seen her since lunch yesterday."

"You…she didn't sleep in your room last night?"

The newlyweds looked at each other as Loki explained to them about their fight. Of course he left out some very important details that would get him in trouble with the God of Thunder. But, he made sure to include that the two of them were having communication problems and that she never came to bed last night.

Jane looked worriedly at her brother-in-law. If Scarlet hadn't slept in either of their rooms last night where did she stay? Her sister's absence worried her, knowing the former drug addict was known for making spur of the moment decisions. She wondered what the two had argued about since every time anyone saw the two together both were happily smiling.

Thor could see the hurt on his brother's face, patting him on the shoulder. He promised him that they would work together to find Scarlet, assuring she was most likely staying in a guest room for the night. Anyone could see the love the mortal had for the god; anyone could see it easily in the way she looked at him.

As the three stood in the garden, Sif and Fandral were seen closing up to them. Had everyone decided to take a walk in the garden this morning? Jane smiled at the two while greeting, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Lady Jane," The swashbuckler bowed slightly with a smile. Upon realizing Loki was in front of them, he frowned, "Loki, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

Fandral frowned, genuinely apologetic, "For Scarlet's returning to Earth."

In that instant Loki's whole world had stopped and felt himself go completely numb. His mind was clouded and all he could hear was muffling words of the people around him. His hands became clammy and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Only after a few moments did the muffling slowly become coherent.

"She…she left?"

Sif bit her lower lip, speaking softly, "Frigga told me this morning. She said Scarlet went before Odin and demanded to be sent home. She wouldn't say why though."

Thor looked over to his brother, who by now was as pale as a ghost. He wanted to ask Loki a slew of questions, but refrained as the younger male turned to walk away. He didn't bother saying a word to anyone else, rather wanting to be alone. The whole group was giving him pity looks and he couldn't stand being around any of them anymore.

Watching his brother leave, the blonde frowned, "Why would she just leave like that?"

"Scarlet's like that," Jane frowned, "She's grown so much, but for her it's easier to run in order to clear her head."

Scratching the back of his head, the other male spoke sheepishly, "I didn't know the poor chap didn't know about her leaving. I feel awful now."

"It's better he knows now." Thor nodded.

"Do you think Odin can send us as well?" Jane asked, "I'm really worried. It must have been bad what they argued about and I want to make sure she's ok."

Thor nodded his head as the four split up. Since they had just gotten married they would have liked to spend more time enjoying each other's company. But, these were their younger siblings and neither of them had ever been in love like this before. It was important they try and help in any way they could; surely whatever had happened could easily be fixed.

While Jane waited for her husband, the future king knocked gently on his brother's door. When there was no answer, Thor took it upon himself to let step into the room. Loki sat upon his armchair staring at the outside world, sullen and still. The older male frowned, it seem his brother had fell into a depression quickly, obviously taken back by Scarlet's quick decision to leave.

"Loki, Jane and I are going to descend to Earth."

"Why? What's the point?"

Blinking his warm eyes, the warrior stepped forward, "Brother, I know you are upset. But, don't you wish to get her back?"

Loki half scoffed, "What's the point? She left. She obviously doesn't want to be here. Who am I to force her into a world she doesn't want."

Growing impatient, Thor stepped in front of the other male, "Don't you think we should act quickly? This is the woman you love, is it not?"

"Yes," Loki banged his fist down, "I fucked up and she's obviously upset. Leave me, Thor. I wish to be alone."

Trying to play mind games with Loki was useless; the sorcerer had practically invented the talent. It was why it was so easy for him to crawl inside Thor's mind and convince him to betray Odin by going to Jotunheim. Trying to do the same thing to his younger brother would be useless; Loki had made up his mind and that was that.

* * *

><p>Immediately after leaving Loki's room, Thor and Jane marched to Odin's chambers where the two kneeled in front of the king. The older Asgardian bid them to stand, stepping down the golden steps to be level with his family, "I know why you're here. You wish to go to Earth?"<p>

Jane nodded worriedly, "I'm worried about my sister. I know it has something to do with Loki."

"As do I," Odin sighed, holding his hands behind his back, "I feared his mind wouldn't let him be at peace. I had hoped your sister could ease his mind, but it seems only he can help himself."

"I'm sure all Scarlet needed was some time to think. But, I'd really like to see my sister."

Nodding slowly, he turned to his son, "Are you going with her?"

"Yes, father."

* * *

><p>Immediately after Thor and Jane were sent back to Earth the couple headed towards the scientist's house. It felt a little surreal to be back on her home planet. Being in Asgard for so long she had almost forgotten about cars, cell phones, and computers. Even her job seemed in the far depths of her mind, being so caught up in living in her husband's world. S.H.I.E.L.D. was probably wondering if they'd ever hear back from her.<p>

When they entered her house, Darcy tore her eyes away from the computer screen. Jane had almost forgotten she'd ask the young intern to watch over her house while she was gone. The young girl smiled and stood, "Thor! Jane! I never thought I'd see you again."

Scratching the back of her head, the brunette smiled sheepishly, "Were we gone that long?"

"What. Is on your ring?" Darcy's mouth hung open as she ran up to the other female and gripped her hand, "Oh my God. Are you two married?"

Thor grinned his white toothy grin while lifting up his hand to show off his own ring. At this the black haired girl stomped one of her feet lightly, "Oh, man, and I missed it?"

"Don't worry; I was planning on having an Earth wedding."

"So, you really went to Asgard, huh, how was it?"

Jane weakly smiled, "I'll tell you later. Darcy, has Scarlet been here?"

As if her memory was jogged, Darcy quickly spun around and rummaged through her messenger bag, "Yea, she came in last night. She seemed really upset. She packed a bunch of shit in a book bag and said she was leaving. But, didn't tell me where she was going."

Sighing, Thor shook his head, "Loki must have really upset her."

"Loki?" Darcy questioned, "Scarlet's with Loki now?"

"Wow, we really must have been gone for a while." Jane sheepishly laughed.

Darcy shook her head and muttered something under her breath along the lines of how lucky Scarlet was to score such a hot man. Finally pulling out an envelope, the intern extended her arm to the other woman, "She did tell me to give you this though."

Slowly taking the envelope in her hand, Jane opened the flap to see a large amount of money inside. Picking the bills out, she began counting. It seemed to be all the money Scarlet had been saving up from her miserable shifts at the diner. Somehow with her low salary and often terrible tips she was able to save up enough money to pay her older sister back all the money she had originally stolen.

Holding the money in her hands, she felt her eyes beginning to water. Thor placed his hands on her shoulders in order to comfort his wife, rubbing them gently. The three stood there wondering, where had Scarlet gone and what had Loki done to provoke the hasty decision? Jane could only hope her sister was ok and not making any dangerous decisions.


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Skirose55- Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! ^^ I'm glad you've enjoyed all of them and it's not corny at all! Nine2rose- Scarlet is a little mysterious isn't she? I hope she doesn't get back with Terry either! =P RuinNine- Aw, I'm so happy you love my story so much, thank you! She's actually not going to Bruce, but that's actually a really cool idea =) SeerofSolaris- thank you for liking Scarlet so much, the more I write her the more I love her with Loki! I noticed also in these addresses that I smile a lot, that's because all of your reviews make me smile so much! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! Damn it, why can't I own Loki?

Chapter Eleven

It had been two days since Thor and Jane had left for Earth. Since then Loki had made sure to avoid everyone's pitying and judging stares. By now they all knew that the love of his life had left Asgard, though no one knew the reason why. It was why he had done well not to leave his room unless it was to feed his hunger or during nighttime when he knew everyone was asleep. At least the moonlight couldn't judge him for what he had done.

Loki held Scarlet's bracelet in his hand, trying to fathom if she had ever loved him if it was that easy for her to up and leave. Was he that repulsive to her that it was better for her to go back to Earth? A part of him almost became angry that she was back on that desolate planet where men like Terry inhabited it. Gripping the jewelry, he felt enraged with himself.

Growling, the God of Mischief threw the bracelet up against the wall and watched it fall to the ground. The black haired god folded his arms and sat back into his chair. He felt pathetic showboating his relationship in front of everyone when he should have known eventually he'd do something to ruin it. Because that's what he did with anyone that he loved; he found some way to make himself a monster and push that person away.

His ears perked up as someone knocked on the door, turning to it curiously. No one had approached him in the two days, mostly because no one dared. He knew it wasn't his brother and prayed that it wasn't his father. Taking in a deep breath, Loki stood and walked over to the door to open it. On the other side stood Lady Sif.

"Coming to mock my misery?"

"The exact opposite," She spoke softly, "May I come in?"

Looking her up and down, Loki sighed while moving aside. When he was young he remembered hating the amount of attention Sif gave Thor. He thought his brother only thought she was beautiful because of her long golden hair, admiring her only because they looked the same. When he decided to replace her hair with black the mischievous god hoped Thor would find her repulsive and she would turn her attention to him. Instead his brother only found her more attractive and from that moment on he struggled to not look at her in that light.

That was until Scarlet came into the picture. Sif was the farthest thing from his mind and he almost found her admiration for Thor pathetic considering how obvious the future king made his love known. Things especially weren't good between them ever since she found out about his evil plans to ruin Thor's big day. He would never forget the look in the female warrior's eyes as he stood before her on the throne, the agony at the thought of having to kneel before him.

"Loki?" Sif spoke softly, "What happened?"

He scoffed, "You don't care."

The Asgardian sighed while looking directly at him, though his arms were folded and his gaze was focused on the ground, "I know…we haven't always gotten along. But, it pains me to see you so hurt."

"It was my own doing."

"Then why don't you search for her on Earth? Why do you stay here?"

Lightly stepping towards the window, he avoided her gaze, "No one leaves like that if they want to work things out. She must have realized I'm not who she wants to be with."

"She's a mortal. They're much more complicated than us."

She was trying to comfort him and she could see Loki wasn't very receptive to it. There was never really a time Sif spoke to the younger prince like this, the words probably foreign to his ears. Even she had no idea what compelled her go to his room that evening. Something had told her she needed to attempt to talk some sense into the distressed man's head.

"You can tell how much she loved you and was proud to be yours."

Sneering, Loki once again used an old defensive mechanism, "I put into her head you were trying to steal Thor from Jane."

This was though a trick she had predicted, taking in a breath, "Yes, we've spoken about that. Even so, she stood up for you."

Staring outside, Loki ran his hands up his elbows, "She's wonderful…"

Sif weakly smiled as she touched his arm, "Do you remember when we were younger and we were playing near the river? You kissed me and I rejected you for Thor. Your whole life you have felt like second best. And then a girl comes who puts you as the head of her world. Wouldn't you want to do anything to get her back?"

Tearing his eyes away from the window, Loki looked deep into Sif's eyes. Hesitantly he covered her hand with his and let out a sigh, "I fear I've ruined my one chance at happiness."

"Forgive yourself, Loki."

Taking a moment, the mischievous one interwove his fingers into hers and weakly smiled, "Thank you, Sif."

Smiling, the black haired female slowly let go of Loki's hand and started for the door, "Sif?" She turned, "Would you mind leaving this between us?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Without saying a word to anyone, Loki approached Heimdal. The guardian noticed the prince's shoulders were pulled back and he walked towards him with a certain determination on his face, "What can I do for you, Loki?"<p>

"Where's Scarlet? I know you can see her."

"I was waiting for you to approach me."

Sternly standing, Loki commanded, "You will tell me."

Heimdal stared at the prince for a moment, their eyes narrowing at each other. Of course being the guardian he had watched the Frost Giant grow up and watched all of his trickery. And when he had found out Loki was the one letting the Frost Giants into Asgard he felt angered. But, despite being frozen, the guardian knew the other male was serious.

"She is in what they call New York City. That's all I know."

Loki nodded, knowing the information was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Thor could see the pain in Jane's eyes as she paced back and forth in her house. Two days had gone by unsuccessfully. A part of her wanted to call her mother, but if Scarlet wasn't there it would only worry their mom who didn't need any added stress. The other day she had gone to the diner to see if she was working only to find out she had quit the day before that. It had only been two days, was it possible she was out of the state already?<p>

They really must have been in Asgard longer than anyone realized since it was starting to become chilly out, Thor placing a cup of hot chocolate on the dining table. Sighing, the scientist took a moment to sit down and slowly sip the hot beverage. They were both worried. Thor worried that Loki was planning something horrible that caused Scarlet to leave.

Running her fingers through her brunette hair, Jane muttered under her breath, "Jesus, Scarlet, where are you? I feel like this is déjà vu."

"Wasn't her ex-boyfriend in town before you guys went to Asgard?" Darcy piped up, "Maybe she's with him."

"Oh, God, please don't say that. Besides, Terry wouldn't want anything to do with Scarlet now that she's clean."

The three sat there solemnly as suddenly Loki appeared behind Darcy in a flash of green. The young intern let out a small scream and jumped out of her seat, "Hello to you too, Darcy."

Holding her chest, Darcy turned around with a sigh of relief, "Fuck, you scared me!"

"Loki, you're here."

Adjusting his mortal black blazer, Loki gave a nod, "I just needed time to clear my head. Have you heard from Scarlet?"

Jane frowned, "No. She packed her things and left. I have no idea where she is."

"She's in New York City," The younger brother replied, "I asked Heimdal."

"That was fast." Darcy commented, adjusting her glasses.

After a moment, Jane gasped and cupped her right hand over her mouth. Her husband looked at her concerned, wondering what was wrong. The other three adults were looking at her as her voice shook, "There's only one reason she would go back to the city. She has to be using again."

Loki bit his lower lip, turning his head away so they wouldn't see his concern. The last thing he'd want for Scarlet is for her to take up old habits. He thought her so much stronger than that, hoping that she had just gone back to New York City as an escape where she felt the most accepted. He hoped his actions weren't so bad that they influenced her to take up heroin again.

Plopping down in a chair, the older sister sighed, "I guess I can use that money for plane tickets."

Resting his shoulders back, Loki stepped in front of Jane, "I can get there quicker. Besides, I should go by myself. I am the one who caused this and I should fix it."

"Just promise me, Loki, you'll make sure she's safe."

Loki nodded, "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: So, I thought that I just mention something I've been meaning to for a while. I hope everyone knows as intelligent adults to practice safe sex. This is just a story and in real life you should always use a condom. There's lots of scary things out there like STDs and the pullout method doesn't always protect against pregnancy. Ok, now that I've lectured you all (xD) on to the story! I know you are all concerned about Scarlet getting back to drugs or Terry and thank you all for liking the Sif/Loki interaction. I didn't like the little we saw of her in _Thor_ I actually thought she was trying too hard. But, I saw potential in the character and liked the idea of Loki/Sif. And I also hope no one minds all the cliffhangers =P

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! And don't forget what we talked about, y'know safe sex =)

Chapter Twelve

Loki had searched for three days for Scarlet in New York City. He ruled out that she would be hiding in Harlem or the Upper East Side. Knowing the mortal he was most likely to find her in the village. The problem with that was the vast amount of clubs and bars in the area. It could take weeks to visit all the clubs just to find one that held his fleeing lover.

On the third night he decided to try another club. After three days they all seemed to look the same. He didn't even bother seeing the name or what kind of music was being played. The only thing he concentrated on was the long line of partiers waiting to get in. Loki would not be one of them as he cut straight to the front.

Before him was a fairly large dark skinned bouncer, possibly taller than Loki and Thor. The guard folded his large arms as his deep voice commanded, "Back of the line, pretty boy."

"_Come right in, sir." _Loki spoke under his breath.

"Come right in, sir."

Smirking slightly, the sorcerer walked pass the body guard as he heard some online groan in protest. To make it seem like he wasn't completely trying to find someone, Loki grabbed a seat at the bar. He ordered a strong gin and tonic, obviously not paying for his drink. Sighing, he took a sip of the alcoholic beverage, forgetting how weak mortal liquor was.

Beginning to scan the area, Loki observed it to be a combination of a bar and club. People were sitting at tables eating wings while people closely moved together on the dance floor. Some were so close that it seemed they could have been having sex standing if it weren't for constricting clothes. The music wasn't that good, but was clearly just used as an excuse to get close to someone.

It was then his gaze stopped as he saw two women dancing quite closely to each other. One of them was of average height with thin pink braids that reached the middle of her back. She had on a short silver halter style dress with tall black heels. She was busty for her weight, which led him to the conclusion her chest had to be fake. Despite the amount of eye makeup she wore and several facial piercings he had to admit she was quite beautiful.

The other dancer was Scarlet. There in the middle of the dance floor, rubbing herself against another woman was _his _woman. For a moment he became distracted by the growing interest in his trousers. Seeing her wear a mini deep blue strapless dress that sparkled and grinding up against a girl brought out his primal instincts.

The pink haired girl's Hazel eyes turned to notice his stare. She turned her head to let Scarlet know they were being watched. As she began to turn her head, Loki felt his heart beating fast. For a moment he almost considered leaving, though decided against it. This was what he traveled to New York City for, what would be the use in running now?

Her blue eyes locked with his. She seemed to not show any emotion as she continued to move her hips. It made no sense for her to try and run or freak out. Surely she should have known he'd look for her. Especially with the help of Heimdal, the search was probably easy. Last time she had been missing for three years, this time three days.

Scarlet leaned into the other girl's ear before moving away from her sculpted body. His mortal gazed upon him as she moved towards the exit as if telling him to follow which he did. She grabbed a three quarter sleeved black lace jacket on that picked up from a vacant chair before stepping outside. The air between them was awkward, neither being the first to talk. He found it very odd that lighting up a cigarette wasn't the first thing Scarlet decided to do once outside.

"Jane is worried you're using again," Loki tried small talk, "As am I."

Holding her arms, Scarlet would not look up at him, "I'm clean. How weak would I be to turn to drugs every time I was upset? I'd like to think of myself stronger than that."

And silence. Loki stuck his hands in his pants pockets, shifting awkwardly. The wind was beginning to pick up slightly as he watched a couple of black strands whisk over her face. He feared if neither of them spoke now they might never speak again. Everything though he had planned to say seemed to be caught in the back of his throat.

"Listen, Scarlet, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. For sneaking to Earth behind your back, for causing mischief, for letting my jealously take over our relationship, for stealing from the Cosmic Cube, for controlling your friend, for everything. I'm sorry."

"I don't know why you had to keep all this from me," She shook her head, looking away from him; "We could've had it all."

Frowning, all the color seemed to be drained from his face. His expression dropped and he looked at her with large eyes, "We still can. I can change. I can do it, for you."

By now Scarlet was fighting tears back, shaking her head while closing her eyes. Her eyelashes became moist with tears as she clenched her jacket shut. She had thought being away from him would repress the love she felt for him. But, now that Loki was in front of her, the female couldn't deny how much she had missed him in only three days.

"I never wanted you to change for me. I only wanted you to deal with your issues better. I know who you are and what you've done and none of that affects me. I never asked, but you should have told me. I want to know if we continue dating I won't be the last to know things."

She felt his hand gently touch her shoulder, begging her to look at him. Slowly turning her head, Scarlet looked up into Loki's eyes. She saw them filled with sadness, as if he were distraught over what had happened between them. In that moment she saw how truly sorry he was, reaching out to place her hand over his.

Cupping her face in between his hands, the god spoke truthfully, "I promise you won't be the last to know. I can't promise I'll stop everything; it's been who I am for so long. But, I will try to relieve my stress in healthier ways. I don't want to bottle up my emotions anymore; it's just hard for me not to."

Scarlet breathed in his scent as she ran her fingers over his. Even though it had only been about four nights since she slept next to him, it felt like an eternity. She felt silly for taking off so suddenly, not completely sure how to react to the news. She must have made a complete scene and had many worried.

"I shouldn't have run. It was immature of me."

Loki gave a small smile, "You had both your sister and me worried. I have to admit I didn't do very well when I found out you had left."

"I'm sure I confused Odin as well," She weakly smiled, "I can't lie. I considered using again. But, I when I met up with that girl in there, she snapped me out of it. Sydney use to be my old roommate last time I was in New York City, she's a former user too."

"Is that why you came here?"

"No. I couldn't go to mom's and the only person I knew who wouldn't judge me was her."

Retracting his hands from his lover's cheek, Loki sighed, "I had almost feared…you had gone back to Terry."

Scarlet shook her head, sadly frowning, "Just because I was upset doesn't mean I'm going to run off with another man."

Sighing again, he ran his fingers through his black hair. Somehow after days of anxiety they seemed to be headed off on the right foot. It seemed there were things the two had to work on, but that was all in due time. For now he was happy to have the former waitress back in his life and to know that she was safe.

"Will you come home? To at least let Jane know you're alright."

Scarlet smiled and nodded as she closed into his body. Without hesitation, Loki wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair. It felt good to have her close to his body again, to smell the citrus scented shampoo she used to wash her hair. Moving his nose down, the two locked lips as partiers passed by and giggled.

Moving away from her sweet lips, the God of Mischief smiled while running his knuckles gently across her cheek. How beautiful she looked before him, how could he have ever jeopardized a relationship with this woman? It would have killed him to not have her besides him on a count of something he had done that could have been avoided.

Raising an eyebrow, he curiously observed, "You know, you were dancing quite closely to that Sydney girl. Did anything ever happen between you two?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scarlet replied slyly.

Loki rolled his eyes. Bringing out the bracelet, he extended his hand to her. Giving a weak smile, Scarlet took the piece of jewelry and wrapped it around her thin wrist. It may have contained a bit of the Cosmic Cube, but it was still meant as a kind gesture. Honestly for the past four days her wrist felt naked without the bracelet, a constant reminder that she didn't know whether or not the two would ever reconcile their differences.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"You know you wouldn't buy me one." She laughed, looking up at him skeptically.

With a sheepish laugh, the sorcerer placed his hands on his hips defiantly, "Fine. Let me _get_ you a drink."

Scratching the back of her head, Scarlet shifted her feet awkwardly. With a lopsided grin, she tilted his head up at him, "I can't drink anymore. Or smoke. Tragic, huh?"

Now he was confused, "Why?"

"Loki…I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Wow, I can't even begin to say how thankful I am to all of you. The floods of compliments really lifted me up. Thank you all so much! I also giggled at all of your comments on my safe sex speech =P Sometimes I forgot some of you are probably younger than me (I'm 21) lol You all make staying up till 2:30 am worth it haha So, I have some ideas as to what to do next in the story, but I'd really love to hear what you guys would like to see in the next chapter or for the rest of the story! Thank you all again!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Thirteen

"Excuse me?"

Loki stood in front of Scarlet flabbergasted. The last thing he expected to hear his lover tell him was that she was having his child. For a moment he had thought he became deaf and didn't hear her correctly. Or maybe he even had a moment of temporary insanity and just thought she said she was pregnant. Throughout his life his mind certainly hadn't been his friend and now it was really playing tricks on his mind.

Scarlet let out a sigh as she placed her hands on her lower back and leaned to one side, "I just found out yesterday. I wasn't feeling good, but I just thought it was because I was upset. Sydney convinced me to go to the free clinic to make sure it wasn't anything else. Pregnancy was the last thing I expected to hear."

Utterly speechless, the trickster stood there with his mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say or think. Surely the young mortal must have been upset by it, not knowing if he should comfort her or if he even knew how to. Even though he was shocked, Loki suspected Scarlet must have been even more. After all she was only 25 and had really begun to live her life.

"Listen, Loki," She relaxed her body, "I know…we haven't been dating long. And…we're moving forward in our relationship…but I'm going to keep the baby. By no means am I trying to trap you-"

"No, no. I want you to keep it," Loki practically whispered, holding her cheek gently, "And I will be there for you."

Scarlet warmly smiled, feeling relieved in the god's reaction. She wasn't sure how he would react considering the circumstances. It wasn't something she had planned but probably should have seen coming after their last sexual experience. Normally she was much safer than that, but when she was in the heat of the moment with possibly the best looking god she had ever seen it was hard to think clearly.

Loki still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. In that instant he thought about the amount of responsibility that would fall upon his shoulders. It would allow him to show Odin the man that he could be. He would be raising a family and really there was no greater test of someone's maturity than being a parent.

"Are you ok?"

Scratching the back of his head, he gave a light chuckle, "It was certainly the last thing I expected you to tell me. Though I can't say I'm not happy you're not going to smoke anymore."

Folding her arms, she lightly laughed, "I miss them already."

"I just hope the child comes out right."

"Maybe it'll be blue." Scarlet teased as her partner rolled his eyes.

The two seemed to joke the way they had before, smiling at each other. Both had the feeling that they were going to be alright. It was an unforeseen turn of events, but there was no going back and they needed to deal with it like adults. Loki hated to admit it at the moment, but he couldn't help but smirk in triumph on a count of being able to have a child before Thor. The last thing he needed was for Jane to turn around and announce she was pregnant.

Leaning against the wall, Loki questioned, "I'm not going to have to make runs at the middle of the night to get you pickles and ice cream, am I?"

Scarlet laughed, "I hate pickles. Ice cream's a maybe."

Loki groaned playfully and rolled his eyes to which she pointed at him and tried to come up with something to warn him with. Upon figuring out nothing, she couldn't help but crack up. Folding her arms, the woman carrying his child leaned her side against the wall as well, "You know, this really ruins my hopes of opening up the first strip club in Asgard."

"Oh, no it doesn't, we could get Sif to dance instead." He snickered. Just because the two had spoken civilly for the first time in years didn't mean he could resist teasing her.

"I would get Jane, but I don't think Thor would like that."

"No, not at all, dear."

The two smiled as they decided to walk back into the club. It would have been rude for her to just up and leave without saying goodbye to her friend. After all the eccentric woman was kind enough to once again open her home up to the runaway. Last time the two girls had been around each other neither was a good influence to the other. Now they were both clean and on their ways to making a better life for both.

By now Sydney was at the bar, smirking her shimmered lips as the couple approached, "I assume you've told him?"

"Yep," Scarlet smiled, introducing, "Loki meet my friend Sydney."

The two shook their hands as she cooed, "Taking her away already? We were just beginning to have fun like old times."

Curiously Loki stole a glance over to Scarlet who was smirking mischievously. It seemed the two girls were enjoying playing with his mind by keeping him wondering. He doubted his lover had told her friend about who he really was as he actually paid for a drink for him and Sydney. In a way the god felt a tad guilty for the perverted thoughts that were entering his head considering she was carrying his child. The subject of those two females still struck his curiosity, deciding to keep quiet.

Seeing Loki trying to avoid looking at the two of them, Scarlet smirked while asking, "Sydney, do you remember when we would take showers together?"

Instantly the male began choking on his drink as the two girls laughed as the other one asked, "Is it really that easy to peek a guy's interest?"

Scarlet then curved her body in Loki's, which considering how everyone was dancing in the club was quite modest. Raising her eyebrow she slowly smirked while pulling him closer to her body by his blazer. After a moment of consideration, he pushed his lips up against hers as they began to kiss. The fact they were in a public area meant little to him now as he pulled her closer, drunk with passion for the young mortal.

Crawling her French manicured nails through his hair, she smirked against his lips, "C'mon, let's dance. We should at least keep it PG-13."

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane sat curled in the corner of her couch watching the news. The weather was always so beautiful she forgot that Earth's weather could be quite unpleasant. They would stay on Earth as long as it would take to find her sister and in the meantime she wanted to dress properly. She had even met with S.H.I.E.L.D. the day before, figuring as long as she was here she might as well let them know what she had found out.<p>

Even though Jane loved the field she was in, the idea of giving away their portal to Asgard frightened her a little. Asgard had been the world that homed all that had made her the most happy in a very long time. It was the perfect world and she hated the idea of anything disturbing that beauty. She feared more people looking to destroy that harmony would show up and she would lose the man she loved the most.

Thor interrupted her thoughts as he sat next to her, lifting his arm so she could rest her head against his shoulder. The god of Thunder gently caressed her hair, comforting her. It had now been four days since he had seen his brother and he feared Loki was unsuccessful on his mission. It seemed like the four of them were enjoying themselves so much one minute and now he felt like they were distant.

"Do not worry, Jane, I'm sure she's fine."

"I just want to be pass all of this."

Running his knuckles against her arm, Thor rested his head against the back of the couch. He hated seeing his wife upset, they were having such a good time in Asgard. The sooner Scarlet was found the sooner they could return to the lovely time they were having in his world. The only good thing he could point out was that nothing bad had happened during their stay on Earth.

Jane picked her head off Thor's shoulder quickly as she heard the door being unlocked and watched Loki and Scarlet walk through. Like lightening Jane flew up towards her sister and embraced her in a tight hug. Returning the hug, the younger sister rubbed the older one's back with a light chuckle, "Hey, calm down, Jane."

"Scarlet, you scared the shit out of me!" the brunette exclaimed emotionally, shaking her shoulders lightly, "Again!"

Scarlet cupped Jane's cheeks, "I know, I was irrational. I wasn't thinking."

As the sisters reunited, Loki glanced over to his brother as he began to step outside. Thor knew he was wanted there as well as he stood up and excused himself. After sliding the door shut behind him, the older god sat down in the lawn chair besides his brother. Loki was playing with his thumbs, a trait he rarely acted upon.

"What troubles you, brother?"

"Thor…a large weight of responsibility has been placed on my shoulders. I have…my whole life let my jealousy of you take over practically every decision I made. Even to the point where I almost lost Scarlet. Now though…I have to fight to change. I can't allow those feelings to take over me anymore."

Thor eyed his younger brother carefully, trying to figure out why Loki suddenly had this epiphany. All he had ever wanted for his brother was to accept that he was a separate entity from the older male. He had always wanted Loki to accept the fact the two of them were different and he needed to stop comparing himself to him. Thor had always wanted Loki to stop thinking every accomplishment of his was an attack on the younger one's attempts.

Tilting his head, the blonde asked, "What are talking about, Loki?"

"Thor…I'm going to be a father."

Thor sat gawked in front of the sorcerer, at a loss for words. Looking at the younger male, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Loki was the young god he still viewed as trying to repair himself. He sat before the future king pale and a tad worried, resting his elbows against his knees. It looked like worry he perhaps had been hiding, a common defense mechanism Loki often fell back on.

"Loki…what wonderful news. Aren't you happy?"

Wringing his hands together, he sighed, "A tad shocked I suppose. I wasn't expecting this. I still have so much of myself to work on."

The older god leaned back into the chair, looking inside to see Jane standing with her mouth agape. He assumed Scarlet had told her sister the big news as well. Then turning back around, Thor placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "We all have our flaws, brother. But, a baby is wonderful news! How proud father will be to have a grandchild. With your child you will build a legacy. You will be a wonderful father."

Loki gave a small smile, "Thank you, brother."


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: So, it's three am? Wow, I really do post these late! So I just wanted to say now I will NOT be making the child blue! But, Loki doesn't need to know that =P I also was wondering if you guys think I should bring Darcy to Asgard or not? I'm a tad tired so I'm just going to say thank you so much for all my reviewers; the ones who review every chapter and even the ones who review every once and a while. It's still all appreciated and inspires me to make a really great story for you guys! BTW quick question, since Odin is Odin Allfather, Thor is Thor Odinson, Loki is Laufeyson, would it be safe to assumed Scarlet's kid would be a Lokison? =P

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Fourteen

Loki stared at Scarlet's sleeping body one night a month after the announcement of the big news. Thor and Jane had returned to Asgard the week before after Jane had done some work with S.H.I.E.L.D. The married couple promised not to reveal their siblings' secret, only to tell the others they were alright and had some things to settle on Earth. Scarlet wanted to return back to Loki's world, but he insisted they stay until she at least showed some signs of pregnancy.

And a month was too soon for her to be showing any sort of belly bump. In that short period of time Loki had made peace with the fact he was going to have a child. It gave him time though to contemplate what type of father he was going to be. Growing up he had watched how his own father treated him and Thor. And whether it was all in his head or not, he could not deny the favoritism displayed between Odin and his brother. He wanted to make sure his own child never had a shred of doubt how much him or her was loved.

Sitting down in the armchair across from the bed, the god wondered how he could even love something he didn't even know. Scarlet would carry this living being inside of her for nine months so she would be able to grow to love it. All he could do for that time was watch her go through those changes, hoping he'd learn to feel the same way.

Scarlet stirred under her lobster decorated sheets, slowly fluttering her blue eyes half open, "Loki? Come to bed." She spoke softly.

Snapping out of his daze, the pale man gave the mortal a smile before standing out of the chair. He moved under the sheets behind her still sculpted body, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. There was something about her that hooked him so well that every time he was even near her body he became aroused. The smell of her hair and the curve of her body against his provoked him to start kissing her neck.

Already knowing what he wanted, Scarlet craned her neck to give him better access to her skin. His arms then tightened around her waist as he nicked the skin with his teeth. As their bodies began to heat up, she reached behind her with one hand to gently grip his black hair. She then turned her head so that their lips could touch, jumping into a steady rhythm.

Loki appreciated his lover for more than just her body, but in that moment he felt as if her body held all that could make him happy. Indulging in what she had made available to him; Loki dug his fingers into her hips while pushing himself against her. Scarlet then reached behind her to rub his manhood through his boxers.

Breaking away from her lips, Loki opened his green eyes to concentrate on what was going on below his waistline. He then couldn't help but growl, "I hate these sheets."

"Deal with them."

Nipping at her ear with his teeth, the green eyed god reached up to gently yank her head back by her black hair. Scarlet's pink lips hung open as she pulled him out of his boxers. Reaching his hand to the front of her panties, Loki pushed the skimpy material over to maneuver himself into her. It was a position they had never tried before that allowed him to enter her at a different angle than before.

Intertwining his fingers with hers, Loki pushed up into Scarlet. She wrapped around him, tightening each time he reentered her. Still holding her hand, he reached over to start rubbing her clit in rhythm of his thrusts. Excitement started rising within her, feeling her legs quivering with each buck of his hips.

Scarlet turned her head around as with a quick movement she pushed him out of her and repositioned herself on top of him. Straddling his hips, she gave him a devious smile while pinning his wrists above his head. Loki raised an eyebrow as her hips began rolling on top of him, "Say my name, Loki."

Snickering, Loki easily broke free of his lover's restraints and flipped her body under his. Lifting her right leg, he smirked, "Nice try."

* * *

><p>The next morning Scarlet found Loki sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book on pregnancy. The pregnant girl rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "Are you reading a baby book?"<p>

"You are carrying my child, you know."

Plopping down next to him, Scarlet playfully growled, "A caring man? Ooo, sexy."

The God of Mischief rolled her green eyes while focusing his gaze on the material he was reading. While he continued to read, Scarlet repositioned herself so she was lying down with her head resting against the arm and her feet hung over his lap. He never wanted to admit to her living this temporary domestic life felt good. There was no real stress where they were and he didn't need to worry about the judgment of others from his world.

Turning his gaze from the book to her, Loki asked, "Don't you have a doctor's appointment in an hour?"

"Aw, you're so cute." Scarlet laughed with a large grin.

With a cunning smirk the father to be placed his index finger on her forehead, "I could always turn your skin pink. Can you _rock _that?"

"Touché."

Loki snickered in victory as his girlfriend stood up and headed towards the bathroom, most likely to take a shower. This was the life that was never provided for him in Asgard. In fact it was the life the god never thought was even possible for him in his home world. Before Scarlet came in his life he thought he'd spend his life forever wishing to be accepted as an equal to his brother. There was no plan for a woman or a child in his life until she showed up. Now he was sitting peacefully waiting to experience his first doctor's visit. And he personally couldn't say he minded.

There was one thing though that seemed to pick at his brain since he found out he would be a father. During his time on Earth Loki had read what was written about him in Norse mythology and everything written about his fictional children seemed pretty awful. He shuddered at the thought of having a serpent and a wolf for children and he wasn't too happy about having a daughter that ruled over Hell.

And although the two of them teased the last thing he wanted was to have a child who was blue. The poor child would have a hard time living in Asgard and an impossible time blending into the human world. Having a child just reminded him how different he was then everything he knew growing up. Frost Giants were the monsters parents told their children before they went to bed, warning against them. Knowing he was one of them was a hard fact to swallow, now being even harder at the thought of a child coming out deformed because of him.

Scarlet stepped out of the shower with a towel loosely hanging around her body, heading towards the bedroom. It wasn't long before she came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder silver shirt, and combat boots. Her black eyeliner outlined her blue eyes and a light shimmer graced her lips.

Loki looked at her curiously before observing, "You're dressed up for the doctor's."

Shrugging, the mother of his child stepped over to where he was sitting and folded her arms, "I figure I might as well take advantage of getting dressed up before I really start showing."

Having been so preoccupied with his own worries, he had neglected to consider Scarlet's concerns. He gave her a reassuring smile and stood up, "Being pregnant does not change that you're beautiful, Scarlet."

"I know, but my stomach is going to be huge," She ran her fingers over her flat stomach; "It kinda just sunk in. You know the tattoo of you is gonna expand. I'll haveta touch it up after I give birth."

Loki brushed his fingers against the rim of her jeans, pulling it down slightly to observe the body art of mythological Loki. In a way the ink had always amused him, "Let's think of a better place for the next one, shall we?"

"Oh, believe me I'm looking to get more. You should get one." She suggested slyly to which he replied back with a confident _no. _

It may not have been the safest relationship, dating the God of Mischief; but Scarlet couldn't say she would have it any other way. When she was around him he showed her a completely different side then she was sure others knew about him. And even though he had done some questionable things while they dated she still wasn't mad at him. Scarlet accepted Loki for who he was in every way and was even honored to be bearing his child.


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: Hi, guys! So, I just wanted to let you know at the end of this chapter I included some medical stuff in. I have to admit I got most of my information off the internet because I don't know everything about pregnancy, so if I'm incorrect on something just let me know! Cynthia888- I have decided against bringing Darcy to Asgard. I thought it over and really don't have any ideas for her there. Nina2Rose- I never thought about the body change, I actually did include that so I don't know if it farfetched or not. AnnaDruvez- is there any way you can PM me or leave the link in your review. That would really help me out! And yes! I just read that the other day, I think it's so funny that Laufey got a sex change in Marvel lol Ideas are always welcomed!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Fifteen

Scarlet Foster was now 18 weeks pregnant. By now she had developed a little bit of a baby bump. It wasn't a huge bump, but significant enough considering she was always a thin woman. She was still early on in the pregnancy so everything had stayed the same except her stomach. To outside lookers it was obvious it was pregnancy that was responsible for the weight gain in her stomach. Wanting to keep her body, she made sure to go on walks every day and lifted light weights so it would be easy to get back in shape after giving birth.

On that particular day Scarlet was accompanied by Darcy Lewis at probably the only maternity clothes store in town. It would have been nice to have Jane around, but the young intern was a good substitute for the younger sister. In fact Darcy had been quite nice during the first couple of months of the other female's pregnancy, frequently visiting to see how she was.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the mother to be came to the conclusion that all of these clothes were awful. Looking in a small town in New Mexico probably wasn't the best idea considering the attire of most of the locals. The only thing she ended up settling on was an off the shoulder loose fitting grey top to go with her skinny dark blue jeans.

Scarlet raked through one more rack of awful dresses as she sighed, "I think this is what sucks the most about pregnancy."

"The clothes?" Darcy laughed as she named off on her fingers, "Not the morning sickness, mood swings, and the weight gain?"

The short haired mortal picked out a long loose black top that hugged her hips under her stomach, figuring it was something. So far it was the top she was wearing, the one she had picked up, and a three quarter sleeved green plaid button down that flowed loosely under the bust line. Right now these tops would suffice since her belly was still small, but her stomach was only going to get bigger and she would need to get clothes that fit her no matter how ugly.

The two girls walked towards the register as Scarlet pointed out, "I went through the morning sickness already, I don't have any mood swings, and I'm going to try my hardest to make sure the weight I do gain is all in my uterus. What sucks are the clothes and the fact I can't smoke cigarettes."

"You're still hooked on those?"

"I've been smoking since I was 15, that's ten years! It's kinda a hard habit to break."

After paying, they stepped outside as Darcy commented dreamily, "I can't believe you and Jane bagged yourselves two hot men from another world. So lucky. Why can't that happen to me?"

Scarlet had decided not to tell the younger girl about Loki's true origin, knowing it would just confuse her, "We just fell in love, Darcy, it's just a coincidence that they're both princes of another world and have godly powers."

Darcy rolled her eyes and gently shoved the other girl, "Are you going back to Asgard?"

"Oh, yea. No one knows about me yet except Thor and Jane. I have a doctor's appointment later today to see what I'm having. Then we're going back."

Darcy grinned largely, "I hope you have a girl!"

Scarlet rolled her blue eyes and tucked her hands in her jean pockets as they strolled on through town, "Wanna come with us?"

"Where?"

"To Asgard."

Blinking her big eyes, she couldn't help but look at the other as if she had two heads, "Like, just drop everything and go to Asgard?"

"Uh, yea," She shrugged, "And you can always ask Odin to send you back."

"I don't know. I think I'd feel like a fifth wheel."

"Well, the offer still stands."

Darcy smiled at Scarlet gratefully. It would have been nice to go see the other world that the sisters had obviously fell in love with. But, she had a lot more on the line than the other two girls. Unlike the Fosters, Darcy had a family she spoke to and saw on a daily basis on Earth. And unlike the sisters the intern didn't have a wonderful man waiting for her in Asgard. Even though she had thought the warrior Fandral was quite good looking and very charming, they hardly had a connection and it would be silly of her to go there assuming something would spark up.

Besides, someone had to stay on Earth to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. alongside Erik Selvig. The organization was on the brink of something spectacular and even though she originally was only doing the research for college credits, she now legitimately was interested in it. In a way it made her feel important and useless, like more than just a quirky little college student.

* * *

><p>Loki waited in Jane's house while the two females went out clothes shopping. On Asgard a pregnant woman would have a crowd of maidens to care for them, especially one who lived in the palace. On Earth he observed that most men accompanied their women on their journeys throughout the pregnancy. He had no problem being there for Scarlet and being knowledgeable about the process, but he wasn't completely use to the idea. It reminded him when he caught Thor actually going food shopping for his woman.<p>

Though Scarlet didn't seem to mind. That was a great thing about their relationship; there was no need to be in each other's presence 24/7. The time alone allotted him time to think. For four months he hadn't done anything that was mischievous or deceptive. It was the longest period of time he had gone without causing any type of trouble. And he hadn't even thought about it for the whole four months, was Scarlet domesticating him?

When he thought about it more, the more he became okay with it. Thor was the puppy that stood before Jane's feet, willing to ask how high if she would ever say jump. Scarlet and him on the other hand he felt had a different relationship. Even though they were having a baby, they still took cracks at each other, had fierce sex, and didn't feel the need to express their love every time they spoke to each other. The relationship felt real.

Becoming a bit bored, Loki sat back in the couch and closed his eyes. The subject of his origin popped up in his head every once and a while, trying to forget the fact that he was really a Frost Giant. Sometimes he couldn't make sense of it all. He understood that he was the runt of the litter and that Odin had to do with his skin not being blue. But, Frost Giants were ugly and hadn't any hair; even when he held the Casket and turned blue he still looked normal and still retained his black hair.

A cold gust brushed pass his body as he opened his eyes, realizing his thoughts had taken him to Jotunheim. Even though he could feel the cold, it didn't bother him like it did the Asgardians. Taking a look around, Loki winced slightly. Jotunheim had never been the idle place to live, but it seemed he had made even _lovelier _when he had tried to destroy it. If it hadn't been mistaken for a wasteland before, it certainly could have now.

He tried to imagine his life if Odin had never rescued him. Without proper care he would have probably been dead. It added to his hatred for the Frost Giants that Laufey would just toss away his own son just because he was smaller than the rest. Loki clenched his fists, thinking about it. The deceased king was dwarfed by almost all of his kind, certainly the Napoleon of the monsters. How dare he have the audacity to make that decision.

"Coming to finish the job, Loki?"

Turning around, the prince came face to face with a Frost Giant. His green eyes looked around, trying to see if anymore were hiding. It seemed to just be this one, sizing him up to figure out if he should fight the monster or return to Earth. At the moment the giant wasn't making a move, just standing his ground before the sorcerer.

"Why are you here?" The Frost Giant asked.

"Just…taking a look around I suppose," Loki's eyes shifted across the land, "Love what you did with the place."

The giant growled, "This was your doing. How dare you bring us into Asgard and kill our king. And then try to destroy our home."

Loki scoffed, "You very well know you would have done the same to Asgard."

"You killed Laufey."

"He tried to kill my father."

The giant laughed, "Laufey was your father. You don't think we don't know who you are? We knew you were one of us the moment you stepped into Jotunheim."

Snarling, the smaller man spat, "Is that how you people treat your young? If they don't live up to your expectation you just toss them away. A fine world you live in."

"At least we're honest," He countered, "Unlike the Asgardians who have their head in the clouds. You're all in denial about how less than perfect your world is."

"Our world is perfect. A lot more than yours is!"

"Keep lying to yourself, Loki, you're nothing more than the monster you've grown up learning to hate. You are Loki Laufeyson."

The anger rose inside of Loki, shouting, "No! I am Loki Odinson! I will never be one of you! And if I could I wouldn't hesitate to destroy every last one of you."

The Frost Giant laughed loudly, "But, you never will! And even if you did…you'll always be one of us. Whether you like it or not. And now you're continuing your bloodline. How is your woman handling the pregnancy?"

Loki looked up at the giant in front of him darkly, furrowing his brows and clenching his fists. Taking in a large breath, it took all he could to try and contain his anger, "You stay away from my family or else I will not hesitate or rest until every one of you is dead."

"You wouldn't want to bring that type of hell onto her."

He felt infuriated. How dare this monster threaten the only thing he had felt genuine love from in what seemed like his whole life. He felt like destroying the monster on front of him, knowing he could do it. But, he was just one man and if he killed this one others would be around to attack him. Unlike his brother he knew when he was outnumbered and needed to just walk away from the situation.

"Mark my words, Frost Giant," Loki began, "Come near me or any of my family and you'll never see the hell I can bring upon this world."

The giant's lips curved into a sinister smile, cooing, "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>When Loki returned to Earth Scarlet was already home. She lowered the radio she had blasting and looked over to him, knowing something was wrong. She had made coffee, which he quickly helped himself to. Scarlet was sitting down at the coffee table, drinking what he assumed was decaf coffee since she really wasn't allowed to drink a lot of caffeine.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Turning to his lover, the black haired man turned his attention back to the his beverage to add the proper amount of sugar. After stirring the sweetener in, Loki pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, "I went to Jotunheim."

The good thing about dating Scarlet was that she was very knowledgeable when it came to Norse mythology and he didn't need to explain to her what Jotunheim was. She did though look at him curiously, "Why'd you go there?"

"I really don't know. I was waiting for you to return and I began thinking. Subconsciously I sent myself there."

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Loki sat back into the chair and ran his fingers through his hair, "What a wasteland it is. I ran into a Frost Giant."

The female looked the god up and down, trying to see if he was hurt, "What happened?"

Green eyes stared into the black up of coffee, sitting there in silence. He then sighed and began to tell her about his visit at his birth place. Clenching his fists, he growled, "How dare they now try and make me into one of them. I will never be them."

Scarlet reached over to place her hand over his. The two looked each other in the eyes as Loki sighed and returned her light squeeze. The mortal was strong and he knew she wouldn't allow herself to be taken over by any evil. But, the Frost Giants were powerful beings that could destroy any mortal with little effort.

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards Scarlet and Loki found themselves at the doctor's. Today would be the day they found out the sex of the child. She had asked the father of her child if he wanted to accompany her considering the circumstances. He insisted he wanted to despite the foul mood he was in because of his visit to Jotunheim.<p>

Scarlet waited on the table with her stomach showing as the doctor ran the stick of the ultrasound machine over her belly. Both were sitting in amusement considering both never thought Loki would be in this position. He sat in a chair in the corner with his arms folded; trying to make out the images he was seeing on the screen.

The doctor's face was scrunched by looking at the screen, causing the male to grow a little concerned, "What's the problem?"

"Hmm," The male doctor continued to run the stick in circles, "I'm just observing the temperature inside the uterus…the normal temperature inside the womb is the same as a person's body-usually 98.6 degrees. Yours though…is ten degrees lower. Do you feel ill?"

Knowing the reason for that, Scarlet shook her head, "No, I feel fine. I've always been a cold person though."

Loki eyed the doctor carefully, knowing he was wary about the pregnant woman's answer. As a doctor he'd probably want to start probing inside of Scarlet to see what the true origin of the decrease in temperature was. Not wanting his child to be the butt of an experiment, the god chimed in, "We just want to know the sex."

The doctor turned his head; the two hadn't gotten along since the couple walked through the door. Nodding his head, he went back to Scarlet's stomach. He muttered something under his breath about wanting to check that out to which the couple shook their heads. Loki had to admit she was taking the news quite well. A part of his heart swelled in gratitude that she was so accepting of the small abnormalities that would occur caring a Frost Giant's child.

"Well, Mr. Odinson and Miss Foster, it seems like you two are having…" He squinted his eyes to make sure he was correct in what he was telling them, "A boy."


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Hi, guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update a chapter last night. I hate when I'm scheduled to work the closing shift one night and the opening the next morning. Yuck. Anyway, thanks everyone to their awesome reviews! I love you all and I hope you all still enjoy reading this story!

Cynthia888- Yes, I did mean Fahrenheit =P I was originally going to make it a girl, but decided a son would give Loki the chance to give the son the relationship he didn't have with Odin.

RuinNine- You know, I know this sounds a little silly, but I sort of just wrote that bit with not much thought as to how. I just liked the idea =P Don't hate me lol

Synvara- Thanks for the hint! Lol I knew I was missing something!

RadioactiveBlood- Fandral and Darcy would make an awesome couple, but I did decide to not bring her to Asgard =(

LoverandaFighter- I'm glad you're getting use to the idea ^^

AnnaDruvez- Thank you so much for the help! Willow- I just really like the idea of Loki raising a son as almost a second chance for him ^^

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! Thank you to all the people who have helped me with this chapter!

Chapter Sixteen

"_You don't raise heroes, you raise sons. And if you treat them like sons, they'll turn out to be heroes, even if it's just in your own eyes"-Walter M. Schirra, Sr. _

A son. Loki was going to have a son. Anything the doctor said after announcing the baby growing in Scarlet's stomach was a boy fell upon deaf ears. His mind had become numb at the thought of raising a son rather than a girl. For some reason the possibility of having a boy was never really brought into consideration, having thought the whole time he was having a girl.

Instantly all memories of Odin and him flashed through his mind. The lack of love he had felt throughout his life had really shaped him. The reason for every movement he made was because he had constantly thought that Odin favored Thor over him. He struggled to push himself into his father's eyes by any means possible. Every action was a constant attempt to try and make his father proud and show he was a worthy son.

And now it was going to be his turn. It was Loki's chance now to show his own son the love and attention he craved growing up. Even now he thought about how this would make him look in Odin's eyes. He would have been happy to have a daughter and maybe one day they would, but having a son was big news. A son was the head of the family and the main provider. It would force him to step up to be the man he needed to be and raise a son to be the same way.

"Mr. Odinson?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Loki looked at the doctor, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

The doctor nodded as he wiped off the gel that covered Scarlet's belly. Afterwards he sat up on the stool and cleared his throat, "Congratulations. But, I must say I've never seen any woman with your condition before. I'd really love to do some research on the development of your child."

Before Loki could respond, Scarlet sat up with a sheepish laugh, "Oh, well, you know I just thought of something. I mean, the temperature thing could all be due to the fact we're brother and sister."

Both men began to spontaneously choke, the god looking at his lover as if she was insane. Apparently so was the doctor, "Excuse me?"

"Yea, funny story," The mortal woman was chuckling by now, "You see I was adopted and not too long after we started dating we found out we had the same mom."

"You know it really makes sense," Loki decided to chime in seriously, "We have the same hair color, same pale complexion, and a lot of the same personality traits."

By now the God of Mischief was trying to hide his snickering from the doctor's flabbergasted expression. His mouth was hung open as he tried to make sense of it all, "You two…knew you were related before becoming pregnant."

Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yea, but who cares? We're in love."

Slowly clearing his throat, the doctor excused himself after claiming he wanted to get them some reading material warning them about some of the problems that could occur after having an incest baby. Once he left the room Scarlet couldn't contain her laughter as she could feel Loki's green eyes glaring at her, "Really, Scarlet?"

"I couldn't help myself," She explained through laughter, "You should have seen your face!"

Loki couldn't help but laugh himself, lord she was absolutely perfect. Finding this was the perfect time to make a run for it; the couple stood up and walked towards the door. Before linking each other's hands together, the god ran his fingertips over the doctor's Blackberry and turned it into a candle. He smirked like a little boy stealing a cookie from the cookie jar as they left the doctor's office unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Loki had just finished showering when he had stepped out with a towel loosely hanging around his waist. Scarlet was sitting on the couch with a laptop resting on top of her. Her gaze shifted to see him standing near her, letting out a lustful whistle. He rolled his eyes and walked over to pull out a bottle of gin from the refrigerator. It was an alcoholic beverage the god had come to actually like during his stay on Earth despite the female's disappointment.<p>

"What are you looking up?"

"Nordic names."

He couldn't help but chuckle while taking a sip of the gin, "You know we don't have to name the boy a Norse name."

"But I want to." She pouted.

As the pregnant girl continued to scan through names, Loki pulled out a menu for the local Chinese takeout restaurant. They were heading to Asgard the next day and he wanted to take advantage of another Midgardian tradition he had become fond of. He couldn't help but laugh to himself; he would have never imagined himself ordering out his dinner.

Opening up the menu he asked, "What do you feel like having?"

Obviously glued to the screen in front of her, asking out loud, "What about Toki?"

"Isn't that a character in a cartoon?"

"A rocking cartoon; Metalocalpse," Scarlet answered while never skipping a beat, "Gunnarr? Juli? Darri? Domari? Domnall? Druian? Tomas? Jesus, there are so many! I can't even pronounce half of these!"

Loki smirked and folded his arms, "Aren't there names you've thought of since you were young? Isn't that what you women do?"

"Never really thought I'd have kids."

Scratching the back of his neck, he couldn't help but ask, "You were with Terry for two years. You two never discussed children?"

Sullenly lifting the computer off her lap and placing it on the couch next to her, Scarlet gave him a weak smile, "Terry said the ugliest type of woman was a pregnant one."

Silence fell between them. It was a while since Scarlet had thought about the details of her former relationship. Since becoming clean she accepted that the two were bad for each other and the only way to be happy again was just to move on. Seeing him that one time at the pool hall and talking about him now made her reevaluate what she even saw in him in the first place.

Apparently Loki was thinking the same thing, "What did you even see in him?"

"He was the rebel I knew my parents would hate."

Unlike most people, Loki had never been in a relationship before his current one. Sometimes he forgot that there were men in Scarlet's life before him. It made him think about the fond memories they shared and wondered if Terry and she had shared the same ones. It then made him think about the woman she use to be; how alike the two of them were. How spiteful of their older siblings they use to be that they would do practically anything to get attention. Even if that meant harming their own body.

With drink in hand Loki sat next to his lover, running his thin fingers across her knee. They looked at each other as she gave him a weak smile, "its fine. It really is."

"You say that. A lot. You complain about me bottling in my emotions and when it comes to your past you really do the same thing." He observed.

Sighing, Scarlet rested back into the couch and ran her fingers through her hair, "I try not to dwell on things that much. I would dwell on my problems and get high and dwell on them even more. I'm not in denial about anything; I just want to move forward with my life."

Loki sighed as well while taking another sip of his drink; he understood exactly how she felt. Even though things were looking as if they were headed in the right direction, neither could deny their past mistakes. It was obvious both were trying to recover from their pasts and stand out as individuals rather than trying to prove how they are equals to their siblings.

The black haired female moved her head to ask him, "How are your feelings towards Thor now?"

"Better," He admitted, "I am happy for him. I still find myself…dwelling over certain things. Sometimes at night I close my eyes and see my father and Thor as I fall from them. All I ever wanted was recognition and all I can remember thinking in that moment was how much I've failed. I guess I just need to concentrate on my love for them both. Though, I know I won't be well when Thor is crowned king."

"Would you really want that responsibility?"

Breathing in a sigh, his fists clenched and his eyes shut, "I enjoyed the power I felt when I momentarily took the thorn. But, it wasn't because anyone wanted me to be king. I was falsely justifying my worth by stealing what was Thor's. I just pray your sister can make him grow up."

"No one changes overnight."

* * *

><p>On Asgard Sif found herself stretching in the palace's garden. She was planning on going for a run in order to keep herself active. It was important to remember in a time of peace that that serenity could be easily destroyed. The battle against The Destroyer was the fiercest battle she had ever fought, assured that she was going to die that day. None of them probably thought the destructive force would ever be used against them and she needed to make sure if something like that happened again she would be prepared.<p>

Thor and Jane had been in Asgard for about four months and neither of them would let anyone know what was going on between their siblings. The only thing everyone was assured was that Scarlet and Loki were okay. All the married couple said was the other two just had a couple of things to work out on Earth and would return when that was all done so.

As her legs were split and both hands were grabbing onto her left foot, she saw a male's shadow step in front of her. Shifting her eyes up, she noticed Fandral standing in her line of view. The swashbuckler grinned largely and took a seat next to her. Sif smiled back while closing her legs and stretching forward, "How are you this evening, Fandral?"

"A tad bored. Volstagg seems to have fallen into hibernation after his latest feast and Hogun is meditating." The blonde sighed while resting his palms on the ground behind him.

The female warrior decided to do the same as she bent up one leg, "And I suppose Thor is preoccupied with Jane."

Fandral nodded, "Poor girl really hasn't made any friends here. At least when her sister was here the two would go out exploring. Though you know Thor doesn't mind."

"She's smitten with him."

"You know, Sif," He started, "We all knew you liked Thor. But, you really deserve more than being attracted to a married man."

In a way she felt so silly for making her feelings so obvious, the future king was still a very good friend to her. She never wanted to make it seem the only reason she associated with him or became a warrior was because of her attraction for him. Four months had been enough for her to accept and see how much the married couple was in love. Since then she hadn't even thought of being with a man, mostly concentrating on her battle skills.

She then turned her head to address, "And what about you? You seemed to have your eyes on Scarlet."

Shrugging with a sigh, Fandral let out a sigh nonchalantly, "The mortal women are attractive. I also thought that Darcy girl was quite cute. Both attractions were short lived. Right now I support anything that can stop Loki's jealous ways."

Sif nodded in agreement. She then looked at the friend next to her. She was always quite surprised by the man's failed attempts at women. He really was quite handsome looking at first glance. Somehow though he always seemed to be rejected by the women he pursued. The male warrior was probably sure of getting Scarlet; another reminder how his dashing personality really wasn't working out for him.

Looking back at his female friend, he smiled dashingly, "Sif, would you like to take a walk around the garden later tonight?"

"What for?"

Blinking his eyes, Fandral gave a humorous laugh, "I believe, my lady, you've associated yourself around men a little too much."

Sif folded her arms and gave him a hard look, "You know very well I don't enjoy spending time with maidens."

"I know. But, perhaps you'll want to talk to Jane to explain to you what I just asked." He responded while a warm smile before standing up and walking away, leaving the female warrior confused.


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: I'm really glad everyone has responded well to my Fandral/Sif =) I don't mean to coupling everyone up, but I really couldn't help myself! So I had mentioned a couple of names last chapter and if you guys don't mind I'd love to hear what you guys think I should use? I hope I'm doing a good job in keeping Loki in character during this whole pregnancy. And quickly to Willow, did your mom really see you lolling? Lol That's cracking me up!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Seventeen

Moving through the hallways, Sif moved quickly with her hands behind her back. It was often she spent time with her male companions, never really having female friends growing up. But, it was simply strange for Fandral to ask her to spend time with her ahead of time. Why wouldn't they just spend time with each other in that moment? It seemed a little silly to her to get ready to accompany her friend on a walk through the garden.

Rounding a corner, the warrior bumped into a masculine body. That masculine body belonged to none other than the future king Thor. The God of Thunder grinned at his old friend largely, "Sif! I haven't seen you all day! How has your day been?"

Fandral had told her to ask Jane to explain what he had just asked, but the months that had gone by hadn't brought the two any closer. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, rather the two females never really spoke. They didn't have anything in common and considering Sif was slightly jealous of the mortal stealing Thor's attention away from his people she didn't make an effort.

"Thor?" She asked, "Fandral was behaving quite strangely before. He asked me to take a walk with him in the garden. It just seems a bit silly."

Folding his large arms, Thor thought about the concept. The five of them had went on plenty of adventures and he had never seen any of the men make any sexual advances towards her. He also had never seen his female friend ever be with a man considering her strong personality. On Earth it seemed a strong woman was more accepted whereas on Asgard women were typical quiet maidens and the men didn't know how to react to her.

With a smile he touched a large hand on the lady's shoulder, "Sif, I think you need to remember who you are and who Fandral is. A woman and a man."

"That can't be the reason, we've known each other for years."

Thor gave Sif a knowing grin as she gawked at him. She certainly didn't believe him as Frigga and Jane rounded a corner to approach them. The prince gave his friend a knowing wink, causing her to roll her eyes. Thor had always rooted for other's happiness and she could only imagine what was going on his head at the moment.

Jane and Sif acknowledged each other, the queen asking happily, "Sif, will we be seeing you tonight at the banquet?"

"Of course, my queen." Sif placed her fist on her chest and gave a slight bow.

Happily Thor slung his arm around his wife's shoulder as he once again gave his friend a wink before the three stepped away. Sif clenched her fists, well he had been less than helpful. She then began to wonder if Fandral had any feelings for her. The subject of them every having any relationship had never crossed her mind before.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour before the banquet when Sif met up with Fandral in the garden. Since they were going to a banquet afterwards she was wearing a traditional dress as her hair hung loose. She observed that her male companion seemed a little more dressed up as usual. He always looked nice, but for some reason it looked like he had put in extra effort in his attire.<p>

As they strolled along she asked, "Fandral, I must be frank with you when I say I'm confused by this all."

"What's there to be confused about?" He asked with his hands held behind his back, "We're going on a nice walk. Isn't it nice?"

Sif nodded, "Yes, it is."

The two continued to walk as she looked him up and down. He seemed to have a certain mischievous smug to him, as if he had something planned up his sleeve. It really made her wonder about him as this new side of him was suddenly emerged. She had spent years seeing his failed attempts to be with a woman, hoping she wasn't just a last resort for him.

They came across the pond as the blonde started talking, "Do you ever wonder what it's like to be mortal? To have such little time of life? It almost makes you appreciate things much more."

"How so?"

Fandral shrugged, "Besides battle what do we really have to work about? Look at Odin, the man has been around as long as history has existed. Mortals though have at best eighty years of life. And they become so ill towards those last years that they really don't have much time to enjoy life. We should really envy them for all the things we take for granted."

Sif was taken back, having never heard something so heartfelt from the other man before. She could have sworn her mouth was hanging open slightly as she closed her lips. This now shed a completely different light on him, tilting her head. To be honest she never really thought he even had thoughts like that.

"But, they do take things for granted all the time."

"I know, but if I only had eighty years to live I'd do a lot more things I've wanted to sooner."

"Well, what have you wanted to do?"

By now they had stopped in front of the lake, Fandral standing above his female companion. With a warm smile on his face he moved closer to him. Eying him carefully, she watched as he leaned down to tough his lips onto hers. Sif's eyes widened, taking a moment to register what was going on. She had to admit his lips felt soft, for a second staying still in order to taste him.

It was when his hand reached in back of her head to pull her closer she moved back, "Fandral, what are you doing?"

Blinking his eyes, he answered, "Why, kissing you of course. Do you not like it?"

Hesitantly she shook her as her eyes slowly closed, moving closer to his muscular body. Her nerves were all a mess now as his lips slowly ran across her lower lip to ask for entrance. After a moment she slowly parted her lips, nervously moving against his. She had never taken the time to take notice on how good he smelt, relishing in the sweetness of his lips.

Right now Fandral couldn't be happier. For years he had always thought she was attractive, but hid this fact considering how good of friends they were. Besides, it was obvious how smitten she was with Thor that if he ever tried to be with her he would only be a distraction. So he tried to be with other women and after losing what he thought was a sure thing with Scarlet he realized he needed to at least give this a try. He owed himself that much.

Pulling slowly away from her lips, he gave her a dashing smile, "Come now, Sif, we don't want to be late to the banquet."

Her mind was still numb from the new experience, dazedly answering him, "Yes, let's go."

* * *

><p>"My king, your son has returned."<p>

During the banquet a guard approached Odin at the head of the very long rectangular table, letting his king know the return of Loki. He seemed very relieved as did Frigga, only hoping he would be returning with the lovely mortal. It had been months since the king had seen his son and had been worried about him the whole time.

Moments later Loki walked in with Scarlet Foster. Odin's smile soon fell to confusion upon seeing the couple looking very happy. His son was wearing typical Asgardian attire as the mortal was wearing a form fitting mid-thigh white strapless dress. What was out of the ordinary was the very small baby bump sticking out noticeably from her stomach.

Having known about the pregnancy, Jane stood up as she flung her arms around her sister happily. As the two sisters embraced Thor stood to greet his brother, Loki happily patting the older one on the back. He had to admit it felt good being back home after so long, becoming domesticated on Earth had almost made him forgot how much he loved Asgard.

Odin slowly stood from his seat, looking at his son perplexed. With a proud smile Loki walked over to the king and bowed respectfully in front of him. Still speechless the older man waved his hand to let his son know he needed not to do that. Instead he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger son as if looking for answers.

Loki pulled away as he placed his hands on his father's shoulder, "It's a boy, father. I'm going to have a son."

The two men looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Odin grabbed his son into a joyous tight hug. Pride was washing over him as he clenched onto Loki, not believing his ears. Even when Thor married it seemed he would have to wait a very long time in order to have grandchildren. Now Loki had returned with the best news he could have ever heard in his life.

"I'm so proud of you, Loki."

Loki had to fight with everything within him not to cry on his father's shoulders, instead returning the tight hug. He drank in his father's joy as if it were the finest wine, feeling the pride exude off of Odin. The idea of having a grandson filled him with joy, having never felt so happy in his entire life before.

Turning to his sister-in-law with a large grin, Thor congratulated Scarlet, "A son? How grand! Congratulations!"

Scarlet had an arm slung around Jane's shoulders as she touched her stomach with the other, "Yep, you guys are gonna have a nephew."

"A son?" Volstagg couldn't help but overhear the conversation in front of him, "Good show! Loki, I can't believe it!"

Tightening his lips, Loki forced a smile, "Yes, quite a surprise that I'm actually having a child, isn't it?"

Odin let go of his black haired son while walking over to the woman caring his grandson. The king had never talked too much to Scarlet, though did like the fact she made his son happy. He was originally very confused as to why the mortal had left Asgard in the first place, but none of that mattered upon the news of having a grandson.

"I cannot remember a time before my sons that I felt the amount of pride I feel today," Odin stepped in front of Scarlet, "Thank you for bearing a son for Loki. I wish you the best of luck and we will help you in any way we can."

Smiling, Scarlet nodded in gratitude. She could see how happy Loki was at the display of pride Odin had in him right now. It was a moment he had waited for a very long time, thinking he could never make the king be that proud in him. Especially after all the trouble he had caused in Asgard, he thought there would never be a moment he felt like his father truly loved him.

Frigga smiled while hugging the young mortal, "Is this what you two were sorting on Earth?"

The couple nodded as the queen looked at her older son and his wife, "And you two knew this whole time?"

Thor grinned sheepishly, "We wanted them to tell you."

Sif sat with her mouth open as the two girls caught each other's gazes. Recomposing herself, the warrior stood up straight and nodded to which Scarlet nodded back. In that Volstagg then stood up and couldn't help but make a bee-line for the pregnant mortal. Loki looked at him skeptically as the bearded man shoved pass him, a huge smile on his face.

"Um, hiii, Volstagg?" She laughed.

"Scarlet, if I may, could I perhaps touch your stomach?"

Loki's mouth hung open as Scarlet laughed and nodded her head. The red bearded man almost giggled as he ran his large hand against the small bump. His hand was so large it almost covered her whole belly, amazed by it all. He practically squealed like a little girl as he felt a small kick against the palm of his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

TC Stark: Hello boys and girls! Quick fact, did anyone know in the comics Jane was granted brief immortality but it was taken away when she didn't pass Odin's test? What do you guys think about that? Well, I hope everyone likes the name I chose for the baby! You guys are honestly the best, you push me to keep adding and coming up with ideas. I never wanna disappoint you guys! I honestly dunno how I'll end this story, but I'm having fun writing it =)

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Eighteen

"I'm so happy you're back."

Scarlet and Jane were having lunch atop of Jane's balcony a couple of days later. Thor was training at the moment so it seemed like a good time for the sisters to catch up with each other. The wife had been so use to being by her husband's side all these months that it felt nice to spend some time with her sister. He hadn't gone out training in a while and was happy to do so since he always wanted to be prepared in case of battle.

The younger sister was in the middle of eating eggs when she smiled, "Me too. We would have come back sooner, but I really wanted to know the sex of the baby."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Jane asked while taking a sip of her Earl Grey Tea.

"Tόmas. Only y'know without the H. I liked a lot of other Norse names, but I don't want anyone on Earth butchering my son's name," Scarlet explained before announcing proudly, "Tόmas Lokison."

"Are you ever gonna tell mom? I'm sure she'd like to know her grandson."

Leaning back in her chair, the blue-black haired mortal folded her left leg under her body on her chair. It had been years since she had seen her mother. The first place she had gone after leaving New York City was Jane's. Even though their relationship had been strained before her departure, the younger girl always felt more comfortable around her sister than her mother. She had only really spoken to the mother who had given birth to her to make sure the maternally woman knew her youngest was okay.

After a moment of thought, the mother to be nodded, "When Tόmas is born. I don't want mom criticizing me for having a kid when I haven't been clean that long."

Jane nodded in agreement; their mother while loving had always been a little more critical than their father, "I'm sure she would be shocked if I came home married. She probably thought I'd never marry."

"And to a gorgeous man," Her younger sister teased, "How is married life?"

Giving a weak smile she responded, "It's been great. Thor is great. It's just…I don't really talk to anyone here. I'm always with Thor. I was beginning to forget what it was like talking about Earth stuff to someone."

Scarlet looked at her sister concerned, "You're not considering leaving Thor are you?"

"No, no," The brunette shook her head before looking out into the garden, "I guess I'm just missing Earth. You don't feel that way?"

Leaning her elbow on the arm of her chair and resting her chin on top of her fist she shook her head, "Nah. I'm really happy with Loki. But…I dunno I've always bounced around looking for new excitement. I'm in fucking Asgard; you can't get more exciting than this! Only thing I miss are my cigarettes." Scarlet laughed and teasingly rubbed her belly _little bugger. _

Jane looked back down at her tea with an embarrassed smile. She felt a little silly for admitting such a thing to her sister. After months of searching for a way to be with Thor and throwing a quick wedding she was actually having second thoughts? Of course her husband knew none of these kind of thoughts. The man treated her like the queen she would eventually be when he took over the throne. She had no reasons other than boredom to be feeling the way she did.

"You're just not use to long relationships." Scarlet offered a thought.

The older woman sighed, perhaps her sister was right. Every relationship she had been in was few and far between and never lasted long. Scarlet on the other hand had a variety of boyfriends. They were often longtime and she only involved herself unless they were going to be serious. Even though her relationship with Terry had been destructive, it was still a long one and the two had been completely committed to each other.

Picking her head up, the scientist gave a smile, "I just missed you I guess. Believe me; nothing has been bad between us."

"When's Thor gonna be king?"

"That's all up to Odin."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Scarlet left Jane's room to stroll around the palace. It seemed that her older sister had quickly gotten out of the honeymoon faze while she was gone. She certainly was hoping the woman of science was only getting cold feet and wasn't considering actually leaving Thor. The man was obviously head over heels for her; he would do anything for his wife. It would be awful for her to actually leave him.<p>

Even though Scarlet and Loki had been dating for a shorter amount of time than their siblings, she couldn't imagine leaving him. Sure, she had left to Earth in a moment of spontaneous thinking, but she had never considered actually leaving the God of Mischief. Maybe though that was because the two did butt heads at times, unlike Thor and Jane who up until now had a very puppy dog love relationship.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Interrupting her thoughts was the very dashing Fandral who had seemed to really come out of nowhere. Scarlet smiled while turning to him and folding her arms, "I'm pregnant, not dying."

The blonde man chuckled while stepping closer to her, "We were all quite worried about you. Do you normally make such quick decisions?"

Giving a short breath of laughter, the black haired girl shrugged, "I've always just picked up and gone. Kinda bad quality of mine."

"We all have them," He gave her a large smile; "I for one often pursues women I have no chance with."

"Aw, Fandral," She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You know I asked Darcy to come to Asgard, but I think she would have felt like the fifth wheel."

"Perhaps it's better that she didn't."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Why do you say that?"

It was the warrior's turn to give her a sly smirk, feeling confident, "Perhaps you'll find out soon. For now I must be going, my lady." Fandral bowed before taking Scarlet's hand and kissing it's roof.

_Now that was odd. _As the warrior walked away Loki seemed to come into view. The mortal smiled and waved over her lover as he returned the smile. Loki had been with his brother after Thor's training, discussing plans for him to become king. Whether he liked it or not it was something that was happening and he needed to not mess anything up this time.

"You know what I could go for? Some pizza."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Here come the cravings."

Scarlet sniggered as she elbowed the lean man, explaining how a pizza shop in Asgard could really help their economy. This comment was replied with Loki asking if his lover was planning to make his world more like hers. First she wanted to build the first strip club and now she was looking to open up a pizza shop. Of course it was all just them joking around with each other, but in the mortal's mind it really wasn't that bad of an idea.

Looking up at the god, she asked, "Has Thor…talked at all about Jane?"

"Yes," Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "How much he loves her, how life has meaning now that she's in it, the sun only rises because of her…blah, blah, blah. Why do you ask? You know the only things that come out of his mouth are her and the throne."

"I was just wondering."

The black haired god looked his lover up and down, trying to read her. There was something she was hiding from him, "If you know something I'd like for you to pass on that information to me."

Scarlet sighed, "Jane's just…a little bored with Asgard is all."

"Figures. She had a lot going on for her on Midgard. It's only understandable for her to miss it more than you do."

"It's gonna be tougher when Thor becomes king."

Loki gritted his teeth, "Hence why I told brother to not make such a brash decision."

"What's done is done."

With a sigh he nodded. The demon part of him wanted to relish in the small riff that was threatening to tear his brother apart. But, the part of him that loved his brother was struggling to be concerned for the God of Thunder. He may have not agreed with Thor's decision to marry his girlfriend so quickly into being reunited, but there was no going back. In all honesty Loki had never seen his older brother so happy before, even during his first ceremony to become king hadn't caused him so much joy.

The two ended up in the garden as Loki gazed over at his lover. The sun seemed to graze over the female's light skin so beautifully, accenting her icy blue eyes. Even now that she was carrying his child and he had gone after her he didn't consider marriage. To him that seemed like a mortal tradition that was being desecrated every day. The mortals had no respect for the once very coveted sacrament; making an absolute mockery out of it. To him the fact that two people married meant nothing.

"You know, Scarlet," He began, "My father has immense power. He can do almost anything. He's defeated a whole army, made a beautiful kingdom that's lived in peace for centuries…"

She listened.

"He can even grant immortality."

At this the mortal turned around and stopped in front of her lover. She looked up at him, searching in his eyes where he was going with this. He could see the questioning in her eyes, explaining, "You mortals don't live as long as we do. I think about it…from time to time…and…it saddens me. Would you consider it?"

"Loki, I'm carrying your child."

He scoffed, "On Midgard that means nothing. I've seen your kind use pregnancy like a crutch. It's actually disgusting, to be honest. But, I respect your choice if you'd ever want to return to Earth despite carrying my child. All I ask is that you think it over, I don't want an answer now."

Scarlet bit her lower lip. Immortality was a large commitment. It was a powerful thing Loki was asking her, having been taken off guard. It was a big thing for her to be carrying the god's child, even a bigger one to become immortal with him. She had fully accepted living on Asgard with him and loved him fully for all his flaws. In a way what he was asking her was even more serious than being asked to be his wife. One day Jane would die and it would be many years before Thor. Loki was basically asking her to live alongside him for as long as he lived.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled, "I'll think about it."


	19. Chapter 19

TC Stark: Hey, guys! Quick question, has anyone added me on Twitter? I only ask because I was thinking if that were the case I'd post like ideas or updates on that =) Happy father's day ahead of time if I forget! I'll be working my ass off this weekend, ugh. Ok! AnnaDruvez- thank you so much for the points you brought up, it gave me a lot to think about and I even mentioned them in this chapter! Boglarka- Tom Hiddleston is gorgeous ;) Cynthia888- I believe that's how it'll work since Odin is like what a thousand years old, but they still talk about killing and dying and such lol Blue Liquorice and Bookworm- Thank you so much for your dedication =) RuinNine- You're adorable lol Willow- Thank you once again for your amazing review, I tried hard to create some drama between Thor and Jane lol Once again thank you to all the reviewers I didn't mention just now you all keep me going so strong!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Nineteen

Some time had passed and Scarlet's stomach had grown. Life had continued on Asgard as usual, nothing really exciting happening. There had been no news if anything had happened on Earth while the four were gone. Jane had expressed want to go back to her home planet once the baby was born just to do some research. Though it was information she had only shared with her sister, not her husband.

Scarlet stared out of her window one afternoon deep in thought. A part of her felt guilty for not missing Earth at all. Midgard had provided her barely any amount of joy during her life. It was the home of all her pain and misery. Most of her memories there were of disappointing her parents, getting high, dating all the wrong men, and working dead end jobs. Really the only good memories she had were those of when her sister and her had gotten along and meeting Loki.

On the other hand Asgard had been the home of all her joy. From a very young age the mortal had been fascinated with Norse mythology. Much to her parent's disappointment she always had her head in the clouds dreaming of a world existing other than the one she lived in. This world was simply beautiful. It wasn't struck by the misery that seemed to loom over Earth. People drank because they were happy not because they wanted to drown their sorrows.

A lot would be offered to her if she had chosen to become immortal. What human being didn't want to cheat death? She would be able to live alongside Loki and see her baby become a man. She wouldn't age and would remain the way she looked currently. It would look incredibly weird if she looked like an eighty-year-old woman while her lover still looked like an incredibly handsome youthful man. Even Odin looked great for being practically as old as the dawn of time.

Her blue eyes shifted towards the door where Loki walked in from, giving him a smile. The God of Mischief had been gone most of the morning, having left well before she had woken. In some cases Loki was referred to the God of Evil. Certain readings described him as this incredibly mischievous being to the point of evil. Even so Scarlet trusted him, finding him rather to be someone who was misunderstood and found it hard to get out of the lifestyle he had lived for so long. Though, some part of her wondered if she ever wanted him to change.

As she looked out the window Loki sat beside her, resting his chin over her shoulder. Slowly his fingers grazed down her shoulders, running down her arms. Hesitantly taking in a breath, the father to be ran his hands over her stomach. Since her belly had become bigger he had been neglecting that area, finding himself scared to face the reality of becoming a father.

He wasn't fearful about the responsibilities that would be placed upon him. He wasn't like mortal men who would flee upon realizing they would have a child. Loki was more than prepared to take care of a child. What he was afraid of was if he was going to be any good at it. This was another human being that he had helped bring into the world; his flesh and blood. This boy would be the only biological family member he'd ever have and Scarlet's growing stomach brought that all into reality.

Shaking Loki rested his palms against her stomach, taking in a deep sigh. Biting his lower lip, the god closed his eyes and concentrated on the baby living inside. He thought about what he would have to make his son proud. So far he had lived in the shadow of his older brother trying desperately to gain his father's love. Then he had done all he could to butcher his brother's big day and nearly killed them both in the process. Then everything he knew about his life was a lie and at the end of it all he had let go of Thor's hammer with the intent of killing himself.

Loki then felt Scarlet run her fingers through his, giving a small smile as he kissed her neck, "What's on your mind?"

"Your proposal."

He then removed his hands from her stomach and sat back. Running his lean fingers through his black hair, Loki sighed, "What is it that worries you?"

Scarlet shrugged, "Immortality sounds great. There's nothing more that I'd like than to spend eternity here with you. But…I know I'll want to visit Earth. Technology is going to advance, who knows they may even invent flying cars. I mean, would I even be able to handle that? I don't want to have a mental breakdown or anything. I'm only human."

"You're stronger than that." He responded confidently.

The pregnant girl gave a bit of an arrogant smirk, "I know I am, but I can't predict what will happen in the future. And…the few people I do love on Earth are going to die before my eyes. Even Jane."

"I'm sure Thor will offer her immortality as well."

Scarlet sighed while standing, a little slower than usual. She was still pretty thin considering the healthy diet she had been on and the exercise she had done permitting her condition. So it did make things such as standing up a little difficult as her stomach continued to get bigger and bigger. Loki knew she wanted to maintain her independency therefore fought the urge to help her up.

"I'm glad to see you're thinking about it," He smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Giving a large smile, she held her stomach while leaning over to land a kiss on his lips. While sitting down, Loki brushed his fingers against her cheek while returning the kiss. After a moment she leaned back up, leaving her lover wanting more. His green eyes opened to see her heading towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder to give him a wink.

When Scarlet stepped out of the bathroom, she let out a loud laugh upon seeing what looked like a pizza box from a pizzeria. Loki gave her a genuine smile as he opened the box to reveal a hot pie, "No, you didn't."

"Thought we could have a change." He explained while sitting at the dining table and yanking out a slice.

Scarlet sniggered under her breath as she sat down as well, "Ohhhhh this looks soooo good."

The mortal happily picked up a slice of pizza, taking a large bite of the Earthling food. It had been so long since she had had pizza and it was like almost a heavenly experience. Whatever decided to change in the future she hoped they kept pizza. After chewing a swallowing the first bite, her eyes flickered over to where her lover was eating, "Do you think Thor knows?"

Staring at his own slice, Loki answered, "No."

* * *

><p>Later on in the day Loki joined Thor for a drink at the palace's pub. Unfortunately his brother had decided to invite Fandral and Sif along. Thor probably didn't notice, but there was obviously something going on between the other two. He watched their mannerisms towards each other and grew more and more suspicious of them every time he saw them. For all Loki knew the two could have just been fucking, both needed to desperately get laid.<p>

Bringing a large cup of mead to his lips, Thor gestured grandly, "I feel like the old days! When we had no worries and would spend our days drinking and lazing around."

Loki fought hard to not mention that he had never felt that luxury growing up, biting his tongue. Instead his sipped his own wine as Fandral chuckled, "Lazing around? Thor, you were the most energetic child I've ever seen. You never stopped moving."

"I never felt a need to."

"Nearly killed us a couple of times." Sif teased.

Thor chuckled lightly, "My friends, would I ever lead you wrong?"

Taking a sip, Loki smoothly interjected, "I can think of a number of little competitions we had that could have easily killed either of us."

"I suppose that's what happens when the sons of Odin play." The future king replied proudly.

Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You know very well I can play just as hard."

Touching his chest, the Frost Giant darkly joked, "I would have loved to find out."

He relished in the blush that quickly coated her cheeks, spinning her head to look over at the other blonde male. This gave him the evidence he needed to know the two were involved. She hadn't once looked over at Thor the way she use to. Whether or not this meant she had actual feelings for Fandral, it did mean however she was finally over his brother. It was now a whole new ball field for him to tease her in.

"I think I should be going." The female warrior stiffened her lips while standing up, avoiding Loki's green eyes. She guessed even though she had come to him in his time of need some things would never change. The truth of it was their past that shaped how they would act towards each other in the future.

Fandral joined his female companion as just the brothers were left. Loki looked over at Thor, feeling a strong amount of compassion for the happy man. By the size of his grin the younger one doubted the other even knew of Jane's depressed thoughts. He was probably overwhelmed by the feeling of love he neglected to see his woman had doubts.

Loki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Feeling as if his brother needed to know, the younger one wrapped his arm around Thor's shoulders, "Brother, we need to talk."

"What is it, Loki?" The prince asked as a server walked over and poured more alcohol in the large glass.

"Do you…talk to Jane?"

"Of course."

Loki shook his head, "No, Thor, I mean really _talk _to her. About her family, her work, what she misses about Earth?"

Thor looked over at his brother, trying to figure out where he was going with this. For a moment he tried to figure out whether or not the man of mischief was trying to get in his head. How easily many times before had his brother been able to manipulate his train of thought. After all they were brothers and he trusted that his brother wouldn't steer him in the wrong way.

Leaning into his ear, the black haired man spoke softly, "I just want to make sure your relationship lasts. She's mortal after all. She's bound to get bored. I mean…Scarlet left so easily, they're sisters. Jane could always do the same. You want to keep her, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"Are you happy with me?"<p>

Jane was scribbling feverishly when her husband walked through the door. She blinked rapidly up at him, stopping all her writing, "Thor, what are you talking about?"

Her husband was frowning, a facial expression she hadn't seen since they had first met on Earth. Even through all his pain of being banished he managed to still be happy. For him to have a frown almost painted on his face was cause for concern, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't happy here?"

"I am happy."

"Don't lie to me."

Frowning, the brunette turned her head. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know how to react. Seeing how pained her husband was and knowing it was because of him just killed her. She would have gladly bottled up her sadness to keep him happy, loving the way he looked at her. Her second thoughts were her own bed and she didn't want them both to lay in it.

Jane turned back around with tears in her eyes, "I am happy. I love you. I-I struggled for months to try and get to you. I thought that I'd never see you again-"

"But?"

She sighed, "I miss all my friends and family…I miss my work. I guess I wasn't prepared for this lifestyle, it's so different than the one I had on Earth."

With tears now in his eyes, Thor's face paled as he kneeled down in front of his wife. He took her hands into his while expressing, "I'm sorry, if I haven't been fair to you."

Jane cupped the prince's stubbly cheeks in the palms of her hands, looking straight into his beautiful eyes. Biting her lower lips, her voice quivered, "I-I'm so sorry. I don't mean to feel this way."

"No, no," He shook his head while running his hand along hers, "You're allowed to feel this way. Is it anything I've done?"

"No, not at all. You're so wonderful."

In a moment of passion Thor lunged forward and took his wife into his arms. In that moment he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. He felt as if he was losing his best friend, taking the small woman in his large arms. She flung her arms around his neck, allowing her small body to be picked up and carried to the bed.

Gently the God of Thunder placed his wife down on their large bed, passionately kissing her. His mind was blurred as he flung off her shirt. By now Jane had learned how to remove Thor's armor, revealing his _godly _chest. In his arms she had never felt safer, removing her lips from his to pull him closer. It was in that moment she couldn't imagine not being with him.

Thor pulled back while tucking her brunette hair behind her ear, "I love you, Jane, oh won't you stay with me? I promise once Tόmas is born we'll go back to Earth."

Jane looked up at her husband, running her hands up his muscular sides, "Soon…you'll be king…and you'll have to be here even more. I'll have to come to terms with that. We will have to be apart at times so that I can do my work with S.H.I.E.L.D…." She sighed, "It's going to be hard."

"As long as you're still in my life."


	20. Chapter 20

TC Stark: Hi guys! So, I'm so glad to see some of you have added me on Twitter cause it's really cool to communicate with you guys in a little more of a personal way! I'm thinking about three more chapters? I have a couple of more ideas, but they pertain more to the ending. Still, it'll be bittersweet cause I've enjoyed writing for you guys so much. I feel like you're almost my friends and we're saying our goodbyes =( Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet! I also don't own Helblindi, he's from Norse mythology!

Chapter Twenty

Seven months into Scarlet's pregnancy she found herself walking around the palace with Odin. The king wanted to get to know the woman who was carrying his grandson better. For the most part all he knew was that his son absolutely loved this woman. Never before had he seen Loki so happy before, seeing him smile sincerely for the first time since he was a young boy.

He also knew the woman tended to make quick decisions. There was no doubt his son had done something wrong to cause the mortal to request her return to Earth. He was so glad when his eldest son had returned with news that everything was fine. Odin was even more so excited that Loki and Scarlet had returned with news of pregnancy. Long had he waited to be a grandfather, having honestly never expected it would be his youngest to give him his first.

Looking over at the young woman, he guessed that her baby was going to be small. Even though her stomach had certainly grown, it only really looked large because of how fit she still was. Scarlet had expressed the want to stay in shape despite her belly growing. It made him think about Loki when Odin had found him; so incredibly small that the Frost Giant Laufey had thought it better to throw away then to raise.

"Are you excited?" Scarlet grinned over at the king.

Odin gave her a warm smile as they headed down where the weapons vault was, "I had always high hopes for my sons. My greatest accomplishments in life were my sons. I couldn't wait to see them bear children of their own."

The mortal bit her tongue, fighting the urge not to counter the older man. Even though she greatly respected Odin, she couldn't help but think he wasn't father of the year. Loki may have taken some of his father's actions the wrong way, but there was no denying the favoritism Odin showed towards Thor. Just the mere fact her lover wasn't told of his true origin earlier and had to live his whole life feeling different was cruel to her.

* * *

><p>Scarlet's combat boots stepped down the steps, taking a look around. By now she was by herself, Odin having been called by his guards for official business. She was alone now, no Asgardians in sight. She came to where the Casket use to sit, running her hand over the empty platform. Everyone had thought the powerful weapon had fallen into the dark abyss, her knowing it was in the Frost Giant's possession.<p>

Not too far away from the platform was a blue square on the floor. An icy air danced from the square, mesmerizing her. A cold feeling chilled the pit of her stomach, causing her to hold her belly. She didn't want to tell Loki that this had been happening quite frequently. It didn't hurt or anything, but by now she on occasion felt a chilling sensation in her uterus. She would never want the father to know, knowing that information would only make him feel bad.

A small sound snapped her out of her thoughts, turning attention back to the blue square. Her head tilted as the blue started turning electric, the air becoming thick. Slowly her blue eyes widened as a very large blue arm began to climb out of the square. A very large body soon followed, making Scarlet want to scream on the top of her lungs.

"Be still, human, scream and you die." The same Frost Giant that had confronted Loki stood menacingly in front of the mother to be, walking towards her.

Fighting the urge to call out help, Scarlet slowly stepped back while biting her lower lip. If necessary she was prepared and confident about fighting Sif, which there was no need for anymore; but this was something different entirely. This was a Frost Giant; a very large one as a matter of fact. This monster in front of her could kill her in an instant. She would never stand a chance.

The Frost Giant chuckled darkly, eying her stomach, "So you're the one caring Loki's child. How does it feel? Carrying a Frost Giant?"

"Fuck off." She spat angrily, holding her stomach protectively.

"I can smell your fear," He snarled with a smirk, "Don't try and hide it."

Scarlet tightened her lips, fixing her eyes on the giant. No one was around to protect her, knowing she couldn't stand her ground for much longer. Loki had told her there were many ways to get back and forth to worlds, this blue square must have been one of them. Why the Asgardians had allowed this portal to still be here was beyond her, assuming it was just in case they needed to get to Jotunheim.

Taking in a slow and shaky breath, the mortal countered, "Why are you here?"

Slowly smirking, the Frost Giant answered, "To see how my future niece or nephew is doing."

"What?"

He laughed boldly, explaining, "Laufey had many other children to make Loki the runt of the liter. Many of them have died in battle or when your _beloved _tried to destroy our home. Only he and I are left of the others."

Trying to think back on Norse mythology, she looked up at him, "Byleistr?"

"He's dead. I'm Helblindi."

Not much was known about Loki's biological brothers in Norse mythology. Really the only thing that was known was that he was one of the three sons of Orexis, the true creator of the shadow. Helblindi was also named _the one who binds to death. _Besides that there was virtually nothing known about these Frost Giants, not knowing if he even existed since in mythology Laufey was suppose to be Loki's mother.

Helblindi stepped forward, slowly smirking, "What are you having?"

"None of your business."

"Now, now, I wouldn't talk like that if I were you. You can't imagine what I can do to you."

The truth was she couldn't. She could just kick herself for behaving so arrogant around the monster. It was just in her nature to not act like a sniffling baby in the face of danger. Though this was danger that wasn't a part of her own world. She could handle intoxicated human beings, not gigantic blue men trying to kill her.

Clenching her fists, Scarlet bit her lower lip and glared up at him. Although she knew with one hit Helblindi could easily destroy her, the mortal's motherly instincts began to kick in. Something was threatening her child and it was starting to anger her, "Don't you dare threaten me again."

"Ha ha! And what are you going to do, mortal?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," She firmly stated, "But, don't fucking threaten my baby. I'm not having that."

It was apparent her stern disposition was angering the giant. He wanted to come to Asgard to scare her and now those plans were falling through. They both knew how easily he could kill her and yet she was still standing firmly in front of him. He wanted her crying and shaking on her knees in front of him, begging him to spare her life.

Clenching his fists, he lunged at her, "I will teach you respect, harlot."

It was no use to run, instead Scarlet stood her ground and prepared for the impact. She hoped in some way the baby would be ok, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Before the monster could reach her, a green light flashed in front of her. When the green smoke had faded Loki came into view, growling in anger.

Seeing his brother in front of him, Helblindi lunged his arm out to grip Loki's thin wrist. Scarlet watched his arm turn the same shade of blue as the giant, him twisting the smaller man's arm in an unhealthy way. The prince let out a scream, shooting a blast to knock the giant on his ass. There was pure anger in his green eyes, yelling, "I told you to stay away from my family!"

Chuckling, the other male stood up, "I only simply wanted to make sure your baby was well. Must you be so angry over a simple visit?"

"Leave," Loki narrowed his eyes, "While I still feel generous."

In that instant the doors flung open as Thor and Odin flew threw. It had taken them long enough to sense that something didn't feel right, their instincts sending them to the portal. The God of Thunder had his Mjolnir ready, prepared to battle this Frost Giant. Instead Loki took it upon himself to take out the Casket, sending out a frosty blast that incased the monster. He didn't care if it was revealed that he had the weapon all along, he wanted that monster dead.

As Helblindi stood frozen in place, Loki sent a blast towards the giant and shattering him into tiny little pieces. The black haired man stood up straight, still breathing heavily. He stared down at the little ice pieces, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles began to whiten. He should have been there for her, he should have protected her. In the pit of his stomach he knew she was in danger and yet didn't pay attention to his gut feeling.

Angrily he breathed through his nostrils as he watched Odin walk pass him, heading towards the portal. Thor knew now was not the time to approach his brother, feeling the anger radiating off him. Now was not the time to question him about the Casket, seeing he had used it in a helpful way. Besides, no one else could really use it except him.

Out of his peripheral vision he watched the king stand over the portal to Jotunheim. Even though the Bifrost was destroyed, he had kept this portal in case he ever needed to go to the other world. Part of him truly thought the two worlds could actually lived in harmony one day. Though after Loki had found out his true origins and had a personal vendetta against the Frost Giants those plans seemed to have died.

Positioning the tip of the Gungnir towards the portal, Odin sent a large blast towards it. Pieces of the portal were sent flying, deciding to finally destroy it. With destroying this every known connection with Jotunheim was destroyed. He had no idea how the Frost Giants had known about the pregnancy, but Odin wanted to make sure Scarlet lived to give birth to his grandson.

Straightening himself up, Odin turned to the female to examine her. She seemed alright, a little shook up. But, that was Loki's responsibility to fix. Solemnly he turned to Thor and walked out of the room without a word. The older son soon followed, leaving the couple alone. The most important thing was to make sure Asgard was safe, anything else could be addressed later.

After somewhat composing himself, the male turned to Scarlet and gently cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She whispered, flicking her eyes up at him.

Loki sighed weakly, gently rubbing her cheek. He then tucked her hair behind her pierced ears, really looking as if he was beating himself up, "I'm so-"

"Stop," Scarlet reprimanded, "Don't blame yourself. How would have you known I was in trouble?"

Looking back at the ice chunks, he gritted his teeth, "Foul creatures. My only regret is that Thor prevented me from destroying their home. Who is this monster to interrupt _my _family?"

Scarlet could see the anger in her lover's eyes. She knew that he was boiling right now with hatred. Wrapping her fingers around his bicep, she attempted to calm him down. Even though she was shaken up, she needed to be there for Loki. She was safe and more importantly so was the baby. As long as that was the case she was okay.

Biting her lower lip, she stated, "Loki, that was your brother."

"My brother?"

Scarlet nodded her head, explaining, "He's one of Laufey's sons. His name was Helblindi."

Loki looked down at his pale hands, remembering how they were blue not too long ago. It was a reminder how he was a true Frost Giant, not an Asgardian like he had previously assumed. Finding out he was Laufey's son was heart breaking enough, not caring to know anything else about his biological father's other sons. The thought of siblings didn't even cross his mind despite knowing he was the runt, not wanting to associate himself with those disgusting monsters.

Tightening his lips, he turned to the mortal while looking deep into her eyes. His knuckles gently ran down her arm, stating before walking out of the room, "The only brother I have is Thor."


	21. Chapter 21

TC Stark: Hi, guys! So, this chapter is a bit of a wrap up chapter. I just wanted to address some issues and tie up some loose ends before I get cracking on the end of this story. You guys are great! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Really quickly I've started this other story called "The Ritual of Life", it's about Egyptian mythology if you're interested check it out and lemme know what you think =] RuinNine- I don't want this story to end either! But, I don't want to drag the story out and make it weak =( Noel Ardnek- Thank you for reviewing! ^^ Um, I wasn't planning on having anymore Frost Giants popping up, I just wanted to add onto the chapter where Loki and Helblindi had their first standoff. LoverandaFighter- I love Scarlet as well, she's really become one of my favorite OC's. Willow- It was a little random, but I thought it would be interesting to write =P and stay tuned to see what happens with the immortality thing! Nine2rose- I'm having him being the only one who knew =P Hunnybee16- Thank you for pointing that out! I fixed it!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Twenty One

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sif turned around to see Fandral coming towards her. She was located in a secluded area in the garden where she often went to meditate or train. Before her fellow warrior interrupted her she had been meditating after a long work out. She had heard briefly about the incident in the weapons vault, not knowing if he was the only Frost Giant to have known about the pregnancy. Just in case the monsters found another way into Asgard she would be prepared.

Fandral couldn't help but eye the woman hungrily up and down, her tight abs exposed and glistened lightly from a previous intense work out. Tearing his eyes away, the blonde watched the female stand up hesitantly. She was avoiding his gaze, "How come you're avoiding me, Sif?"

"I am not."

If there was one thing he hated it was being lied to, "I know you are. I haven't seen you in the past two weeks. You train by yourself and don't even come out with the boys anymore."

"You don't need me to go out with the boys. I am a woman after all."

Fandral frowned, "That never stopped you before. Why don't you tell me what's actually bothering you?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

At this the male warrior sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. She was being so difficult. He had thought things were fine between them. In the beginning they seemed to have fun while maintaining the same friendship around others. Then suddenly in the past two weeks she seemed like a ghost to him. He could never find her in her room or anywhere else. The places they usually met were now always empty, leaving Fandral to be by himself.

Her body was turned to the side away from him, her eyes shifting away. The silence between them grew, making him very uncomfortable. Never before had the air between them been so uncomfortable, clenching at his heart. To be friends for so long and not have Sif be honest with him truly hurt him, "What have I done wrong?"

"No," Sif bit her lower lip and ran her hands along her elbows, "It's me. I can't do this."

Eyes widening, he stepped closer to her, "Why not?"

The Goddess of War looked up into the eyes of the man she had been having a secret affair with. Since that first kiss the two longtime friends had been having an affair under everyone's noses. She thought their secret was safe until she saw the look in Loki's eyes. Somehow his gaze bore into her soul, knowing all of her secrets. After that she felt exposed, knowing it was only a matter of time before everyone would be able to read her like a book.

"Because, Fandral, everyone is going to find out."

Fandral snorted, "Who cares?"

"I do," She expressed, "W-We're not romantically involved. We're sleeping together, Fandral. Now, what happens when everyone finds out? I have fought hard to prove that I am worthy to fight amongst you men. What happens when everyone finds out then? Then I'm just a harlot that associates with all of you because we're sleeping together."

Furrowing his eyebrows, the swashbuckler retorted, "No one will think that way. Everyone knows and respects you, Sif. And how dare you make this out to be just sex when very well know it's not."

Her walls were obviously up, "Yes, it is, Fandral!"

Clenching his fists together, the man could feel his blood boiling, "Then you really are a harlot."

Sif's mouth hung open as she watched the man she had called a friend for years march away from her. A part of her wanted to scream out for him to come back. To tell him he had been the only man that had showed her real affection; the type that she felt like reciprocating. She wanted to cry to him that it wasn't just sex that it was much more. Every fiber of her being wanted to let him know that even though she didn't love him now she could in the future.

* * *

><p>"My king, Loki is here to see you."<p>

Odin stood staring outside his bedroom window when a guard had let the king know his son had arrived. The older man turned to see Loki enter his bedroom, wearing typical Asgardian clothing. He was in the middle of caring for his pregnant lover when a guard had informed him that his father had requested him. It had been a little over two weeks since Helblindi had infiltrated Asgard, the son wondering when his father would want to talk to him.

Thor hadn't said a word about the incident to him, knowing that it was a personal issue between the king and the younger prince. Loki had seen an improvement in his brother's relationship, seeing a happier look on Jane's face. It was good to see Thor getting out of his head for once and considering how his woman felt.

"Good evening, father." The God of Mischief greeted while standing close to the entrance of the king's room.

Slowly turning with his hands behind his back, Odin approached his son, "Hello, Loki. How's Scarlet doing?"

At the mention of his future son Loki smiled, "Beautifully. I…." He then took in a deep breath, "Can't wait until he's born."

"Good. Good. I am so proud of you, Loki."

"I know what you want to talk about, father."

Odin stared at his son. The sorcerer had always been able to read people so well, knowing by a simple glance what they were feeling and thinking. It would almost be an insult to dance around the subject, "How long have you had the Casket?"

This was the time to be honest with his father, "Since I fell from Asgard."

The king slowly nodded, Loki waiting in anticipation of what the older man was going to say. He didn't reply right away, considering what he had just heard. In a way he should have known his son had the Frost Giant's weapon in his possession this whole time. It just didn't seem to be a concern of his considering Loki hadn't used it for malicious reasons.

"Would you consider giving it back to me?"

"No."

Now the two men were eye to eye. Loki had never really asserted himself growing up, rather standing beside his father silently as Thor thrived. The younger one agreed with almost everything Odin had said growing up, trying desperately to be the center of his eyes. Now the sorcerer was asserting himself, letting his own opinions known. He was coming in to be his own man rather a better version of his older brother.

Lifting his chin, Loki explained, "You may have destroyed the portal to Jotunheim, but they could always find another way. The Casket was their prized weapon, they'd want it back. And in all due respect, father, I am…a Frost Giant. I can actually use the weapon."

Odin cleared his throat and lifted his chin. His hands gripped each other behind his back, looking his son up and down. So many times before the mischievous child had deceived everyone into thinking he was being sincere when he wasn't. The one eerie thing about him was that one never knew even to this day if his actions had devious undertones to it. Loki was a fantastic liar and a great actor. It would be so easy for him to convince his father that he wouldn't use the Casket maliciously.

"Soon, Loki, you will be a father. When that time comes all selfish acts must cease. Your life will be dedicated to that child. Every action of yours will concern your son. For with him you begin to build your legacy. A man is only as good as the son he has raised."

"Does that mean you've failed?"

Odin shook his head, "No. I have always been proud of both of my sons. Thor may have been the warrior, but I have always been proud of your abilities. There are many great fighters in Asgard, but no one has mastered sorcery like you have."

Like the finest tasting wine Loki drank his father's compliments. He felt like his soul had thirsted for that type of love and finally he was quenched. It seemed like the two men's small standoff had ended, the son asking, "Perhaps we can put this all behind us?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Fandral sat in his room later on that day. Thor was getting together with Volstagg and Hogun that night; a night that was suppose to include himself. But, with the afternoon he had he simply didn't feel like going out. Thor and Volstagg's sunny disposition would prove to be too much for him that night, knowing they'd immediately be concerned if he didn't return the good energy.<p>

All that was on his head was Sif. He had thought they were having a good time. Her body was certainly outstanding and the sex was hands down the best he had ever had. Still, throughout all their sexual adventures he had thought that there was at least something more than just friends with benefits there. He could honestly say he was looking at the woman in a different light, much more than a respected warrior he screwed every once and a while.

Apparently though she didn't feel the same way and that hurt him. He watched couples being formed all around him. From Thor and Jane to even Loki and Scarlet everyone seemed to be in a romantic mood. And finally after years and years of rejection it seemed like it was finally his turn. And who better than Lady Sif. So powerful was her aura that no one could deny it, even Loki going to the extent to make her his.

It was the attraction of her being a warrior. He loved that she wasn't just some meek maiden. Rather a friend, a companion to have his back during battle and hers his. He admired that she was strong and could hold her own, it was one of the many things he was attracted to her for. And certainly she couldn't think that the others would judge her for deciding to have a little fun with a man?

There then was a knock at the door as Fandral breathed in a sighed and went to open it. He had assumed it was one of his male companions coming to see why he hadn't gone out tonight. The last person he expected to see was Lady Sif in front of him. She looked ever so beautiful as her long raven hair hung down, framing her beautiful face. He wanted so badly to reach out and kiss her, but stood his ground knowing how she felt.

"I would have assumed you'd be out with the boys." The blonde commented.

Knowing how upset he must have been, Sif bit her lower lip, "Fandral, I'm sorry. I know I said a lot of hurtful things before."

His body was stiff and his expression bore no compassion, "Yes, you did. I would have thought as friends you have let me know you intended to just use me as your play toy."

"But, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

Sif sighed, it was a really hard for her to admit things like what she was about to, "I'm scared, Fandral. I have never let myself be open to any man before. I have lived my life seeing Thor reject me with each woman he took on. You have been the only one who has sincerely liked me and whom I actually return feelings for. I'm pretty sure once I became a warrior everyone thought I was asexual or something. I just…am afraid of what others will think?"

"But, why? You are so strong. You proved to everyone that a woman can be much more than a maiden. People talked at that point and you never cared for anything they had to say. What's so different now?"

Sif let out a sigh, shrugging her shoulders as she looked up at him. It had become weird for her to be in front of him and them not making love and resting in each other's arms in bed. Surely she couldn't deny the feelings she had when her head rested upon his muscular chest. How stupid was she for denying herself true happiness.

"I…I don't love you, Fandral," She expressed, frightened by how he would react, "It's too soon for that. But, I think…with time I could."

Air was caught in her throat as his hand gently reached up to pull her chin up in his direction. He gave her that dashing smile she had grown so fond of, "That's all I ask for."

Letting out a weak smile, she nodded. She was scared approaching this new chapter of her life. But, in a way it was exciting. She interlocked her fingers with his and stepped into his bedroom as he closed the door. Tomorrow would be a new day, a day of a new Sif. It was the beginning of her walls coming down, opening herself up…for love.


	22. Chapter 22

TC Stark: Hello, my people! Well, this chapter is the beginning of the end =( I hope no one minds what I've planned and I hope I did a good job in portraying it well. I've never had a kid so forgive me if I don't describe it well and correct me! And stay tuned for the last two chapters. I just hope you all enjoy this because I would never want to disappoint you guys! Thank you guys for all your great reviews and I never hope to let you down!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet and Tόmas!

Chapter Twenty Two

"Any day now, eh?"

On a particularly nice day Scarlet sat outside with the joyous Volstagg. For some reason the bearded man had taken a real interest in the baby. She surmised it was probably because the warrior surrounded himself with joyous things and what was more joyous than a baby? Loki may have not liked Thor's friends very much, but she thought it nice that she was getting along with other Asgardians. It would help the decision process of whether or not to become immortal.

Scarlet gave a large grin while staring down at her large stomach, having grown to the average size in the past two months. What she would never tell her lover was that everyday now she was feeling chills in her uterus. The chills over the past couple of weeks had traveled to the rest of her body, always feeling as if she were in the middle of winter even though it was always beautiful in Asgard. Jane had pointed out to her several times how cold her hands would feel and at night she insisted on more blankets.

"Yep, any day now." The mortal smiled while leaning up against a tree.

Volstagg ran his large right hand down his red beard, commenting, "There hasn't been a baby around for years. It'll be grand! Oh, I can't wait. You'll let me play with the baby, will you?"

It didn't surprise her that he seemed so concern when asking. It would take years for anyone to forget what Loki had done to Asgard with some never forgetting. Besides, Loki had grown up under the scrutiny of these men and his sour feelings for them weren't going to fade away overnight. And even though she wanted to be respectful of the sorcerer's feelings, everyone had been more than nice to her. Though sometimes she wondered if they were just being nice to her because she was pregnant.

Either way she was enjoying the treatment. It was a better environment for her to be pregnant in than on Earth where people might look at her funny for having a child so early in the relationship. Everyone on Asgard seemed joyous at the arrival of a baby, as if they hadn't seen one in ages. She would imagine with everyone being immortal that maybe that statement held some truth behind it.

Scarlet then felt a slight discomfort in her abdomen and felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom. As she struggled to stand up, Volstagg was on his feet and reach out to help the young woman. With a pained look the female held her stomach and asked, "Hey, think you can bring me to Jane?"

"Yes; are you alright?"

"Um," She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p>Not knowing his lover was going through labor, Loki sat with his brother in the palace's pub drinking mead. Any day now his son was going to be born and he couldn't be more excited. He wondered how it would feel to hold the newborn in his arms, to gaze upon his face. For a moment he wondered if his fatherly instincts would kick in instantly, almost afraid of not caring for his son properly.<p>

Though Thor was certainly his upbeat self. He was constantly reassuring his brother that everything was going to be fine. Loki imagined Thor would be much like Odin in raising a child. Since the older one experienced all of the love their father had to offer Thor never saw the king's faults. He assumed that Odin had done everything right and that was the proper way of raising a child. Loki on the other hand knew better, knowing that although he loved his father he didn't agree with his methods.

"So, Thor, when will you be adding to your bloodline?"

Taking a gulp of mead, the blonde lifted his chin in thought, "I'd certainly like to be king first. And Jane will have her work on Earth. I don't want to raise a child while the two of us are in different worlds."

Loki tilted his head, impressed with what seemed like his brother's first time ever logically thinking. It didn't make sense for the two of them to have a child now. Much to his chagrin Thor would be king soon, which meant he would have to spend more time on Asgard. The beginning of his reign would have to deal with the politics of it all as well as deciding how he wanted to rule over the land. The people wouldn't feel very safe if their new king was never around because he was too busy on Midgard.

And as soon as the baby was born Jane was planning on going back down to Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. was most likely wondering what new information she had uncovered. It sounded like the two would be spending a lot of time apart once his son was born therefore bringing in a child would be a very stupid idea. Besides, a part of him wanted his son to get the proper attention he deserved without everyone turning to Thor's future child.

"Will you be returning to Earth at all?" Loki asked.

"Of course. I swore to protect all the realms. If ever Earth is in trouble I will descend to make sure peace is restored."

Tilting his head, the younger one asked, "Even when you take the thorn?"

Thor was about to talk when Fandral ran into the pub frantically. The brothers noticed his disheveled demeanor as the older sibling beckoned for him, "Fandral! Come, sit! You look as if you've just battled a war."

"No," The swashbuckler shook his head while struggling to catch his breath, "It's Scarlet. Loki, she's gone into labor!"

* * *

><p>Loki hadn't allowed himself to think when Fandral told him Scarlet was in labor. Rather the skinny man flew out of his seat and ran towards Jane's room. They all knew she was due any day now, but he hadn't expected it to be today. He felt almost foolish for not being with the mother of his child when she started the labor process, rushing to make sure she was okay.<p>

His heart was pounding hard within his chest as he ran. The reality of having a son was hitting him hard, making his mind numb. Soon he would be holding another living being in his arms, a living being that he helped create. Every emotion was hitting him at once, feeling them taking over his body. He struggled to contain those emotions, knowing he needed to be there for the woman who was actually pushing his child out.

Fuck he just prayed the boy wasn't blue.

As he rounded the corner towards Jane's room he heard high pitch wails. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _His mind started cursing as he heard a baby's screams, cursing that he had missed the birthing process. Standing outside the room was Jane trying to console a screaming newborn. His green eyes widened as he slid to a standstill, trying to catch his breath.

In Jane's arms wrapped in a blanket was a small baby boy. Loki's mouth hung open while looking down at the child. He may have been wailing, but he was the most beautiful thing that had ever crossed his gaze. The baby's eyes were closed and he was bald. The father guessed he was around five pounds, relieved that the baby wasn't underweight and thankfully wasn't blue.

The older sister gave Loki a smiled, speaking softly, "It's a boy."

Loki's voice became stuck in the back of his throat, feeling his heart clenching. His mouth hung open as Jane slipped the crying baby into his arms. It seemed so surreal for him to be holding the boy, to be holding _his _son. How beautiful the baby looked that the man feared at any moment now he was going to start crying himself. In that instant he felt so proud, as if he had accomplished something truly wonderful in this world.

As the God of Mischief slowly started rocking his son in his arms the baby began to stop his crying. This act made Loki smile, feeling his own eyes water. Reaching out gently, he rubbed the stray tears off of Tόmas's face with his thumb. If it weren't for Jane being there he knew he'd surely break down, feeling as if this was the only thing he had ever done right in his life. Despite everything else, all that matter was this little boy in his arms.

"He's beautiful." Loki couldn't help but whisper.

Jane smiled while holding her hands in front of her. She may have been a scientist, but she knew plenty about the medical field so it made sense she would help her sister with her natural birth. Weakly looking up at the new father, she whispered, "Loki, we need to talk."

Shamefully the prince had been so preoccupied with his son he hadn't inquired how his lover was doing, turning his head in wonder, "What's wrong?"

"It's Scarlet," The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "She experienced hypothermia during childbirth. I checked her temperature and it was a good 15 degrees lower than it's supposed to be."

Loki loomed over the small female, demanding answers, "Is she alright?"

Biting her lower lip, she explained, "She's unconscious. It's a mild case of hypothermia so she should be okay. I wrapped her up in a lot of blankets. She just needs to get her body temperature back up."

Panicking, he asked, "And how long will that take!"

"Loki," She tried to comfort him, "She's just sleeping. She'll be okay."

Holding Tόmas in his arms, Loki pushed pass his sister-in-law to enter the room. Laying unconscious in Jane's bed was a bundled up Scarlet. Jane had done a good job in wrapping her sister up, having covered her with at least two blankets. Standing over her body, he frowned by noticing how pale her face was as if life had been drained from her body.

The new father pulled up a chair next to his unconscious lover while making sure the baby was safe in his arms. A wave of guilt washed over him as he eyed Scarlet's body. If it hadn't been for him she would have never been in his position. All happiness seemed to have left him knowing that she was hurt because of him.

As if knowing her mother was in distress the baby began wiggling in his arms. His small fists were clenched as his arms moved around in a frustrating matter. The baby wasn't crying, but his face was scrunched up. His green eyes stared down at his son, feeling his nerves getting the best of him. Tόmas may have come out fine, but Scarlet wasn't and depression couldn't describe what he was feeling.

Holding the baby close to him, Loki began to cry. There was never a time in his life where he felt more like a monster than now.


	23. Chapter 23

TC Stark: Ok, guys, this…sadly, is the last official chapter. The next chapter I will be posting is the epilogue that way I don't leave you guys hanging like I did last time. I first of all have to say this chapter was inspired by the song "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. I have loved writing for you guys every step of the way and I hope I don't let you down in this chapter! I certainly hope it's not too sappy, rather gives you all everything you wanted! I hope no one minded my last ploy to stress Loki out. Don't worry I love him I'd never make him miserable for too long =P It's kinda sad his character will most likely be turned even more villainous in _The Avengers _considering all he is, is a child wanting to be loved! Well, thank you guys again I love you!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Twenty Three

_I never opened myself this way,_

_Life is ours; we live it our way,_

_All these words I don't just say, _

_And nothing else matters. _

Tόmas slept soundly in Loki's arms as he sat back in the chair beside Jane's bed. Scarlet hadn't woken up yet, but some color had returned to her face. Despite her healthier demeanor, the prince couldn't help but beat himself up over the situation. How happy he was to be part of the process of creating another life, but at what cost? The only being that had ever shown him genuine love was harmed because of who he was.

And even though things were looking up for Scarlet, he still couldn't help but feel down. As he looked down at the beautiful baby he couldn't help but think what it would be like if the mother was harmed even more. Loki had never told her he was concerned from day one about her health because he was a Frost Giant, his fears heightened when the doctor on Earth had pointed out the temperature of her uterus.

If she had any worries during the pregnancy she didn't show them. That made it even worse for him. Scarlet had accepted him for all of his faults, volunteering to carry his child knowing the dangers. He knew mortals all too well, for almost any excuse they chose to rid themselves of their children. Not only was she young and it was early on in their relationship, but she chose to keep the baby in a heartbeat knowing it was half Frost Giant.

Looking down at the baby, he couldn't help but weakly smile. He wondered in that moment what Odin felt as he was holding Loki. Did he have the amazed feeling of holding such a small living creature, knowing that that child would grow up right before his eyes? His eyebrows furrowed, knowing what the king was thinking was how to use Loki as a peace treaty.

"I promise, I'll never allow you to feel how I felt, Tόmas." Loki whispered to his son.

* * *

><p>Jane and Thor waited outside their bedroom for Scarlet to wake up. It was apparent Loki wanted to be alone with his family until the younger female woke up. The married couple hoped that would be soon considering they wanted to see their newborn nephew. And they imagined that the rest of the palace including the king and queen wanted to see the baby as well.<p>

It was quite an experience for the older female to help her sister give birth. She would have never imagined being in that position, honestly being nervous as all hell. It had been years since she held a baby in her arms and when Scarlet had fallen prey to hypothermia it wasn't fun multitasking. She also felt terrible that Loki was beating himself up despite it only being a mild case of hypothermia.

Thor on the other hand wished his younger brother would stop feeling sorry for himself. He understood that Loki still had a hard time adjusting to finding out he was really a Frost Giant. It was a shock for the future king as well, but even so he loved his brother and knew Odin did as well. The only time he saw the younger male accepting of who he was, was when he was with his wife's sister. So, in a way he saw why Loki was so distressed at the moment.

"She will be alright, won't she?" The blonde decided to ask while folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

The brunette nodded, "Oh, yea. She just needed to warm up a little."

Thor nodded while staring at the closed door, no signs of Scarlet waking up. He then turned back to his wife and asked, "Is the baby alright?"

Nodding, Jane gave the muscular man a big smile, "He's so cute."

"You know you would be a great mother."

A small blush colored the woman of scientist's cheeks, looking away from him. This caused Thor to childishly grin, reaching over to turn his wife's chin gently towards him. The happy couple looked into each other's eyes before he leaned down to gently touch his lips against hers. When he pulled back a large smile was painted on her face as she whispered, "You'd be a great father."

* * *

><p>Loki reached over to tuck a piece of black hair behind Scarlet's pierced ear, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. He couldn't help but stare at her still face, admiring her beauty. In a way he almost chuckled under his breath, having never thought he'd be in this position with the mortal. In the beginning she was just a pawn in his game, wanting to manipulate her to find all of Jane's secrets.<p>

As his hand was retracting, he watched the sleeping woman shift under her blankets. His eyes widened, reaching back over to run his knuckles gently down her cheek. Her skin felt warmer than before, all the color returning to her face. Instead of looking like an unconscious woman suffering from hypothermia, she looked like a healthy girl sleeping.

Loki bit his lower lip, nervous in anticipation. How desperate he was to look into her icy blue eyes that he was sure he had stopped breathing. All he wanted was for Scarlet to gaze upon her son, to see what she was possible of creating. He just prayed that when she woke she wouldn't blame him for possibly causing a potential death.

Slowly he watched her thin arms pull themselves up out of her blankets, stretching her body with a small groan. He then watched her hands cover her face, in the process of waking up. Her body then rested back into the bed as her blue eyes slowly opened. The prince sat there quietly as he watched her look around, as if trying to register what had just happened.

Scarlet then turned her head to her lover and her son, a big smile on her face, "Oh my God, is that him?"

With a warm smile he nodded while gently placing Tόmas in the mother's arms. It was truly breathtaking seeing his son in the arms of the woman he loved and to see tears forming in her eyes. Her fingers slowly ran down the baby's cheek, sitting up in her bed and better adjusting the baby in her arms. It was the single most amazing feeling in her entire life, making her feel truly alive.

Biting her lower lip, the mortal couldn't help but grin from ear to ear while leaning down to place her lips on the baby's forehead. The baby in her arms was inside of her only a few hours ago, alive because of her. Even though the child was growing inside of her for nine months, it still felt so surreal that he came out of her. Someone this girl who had ruined so much of her own life was capable of creating someone so perfect.

Looking at him joyously, she exclaimed in a low voice, "He's beautiful!"

"I know," Loki gave her a small smile, reaching over to run his fingers through her blue-black hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, like I just woke up from the best power nap. Why, what happened?"

Loki bit his lower lip while explaining, "You experienced hypothermia and fell unconscious. Your body temperature was about 15 degrees lower than it's suppose to be. Jane bundled you with blankets to warm you up."

Scarlet sighed while looking back down at the baby, "I had a feeling something would happen. I've been feeling so cold lately."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," The mortal looked back at him, "I know you've been worried all along. But, look I'm fine and most importantly this gorgeous little man is fine!"

It truly warmed his heart to see Scarlet in such a great mood about Tόmas, looking very _hyped _for lack of better words. Running his fingers through his black hair he sighed, "Thank God he's not blue."

Rolling her eyes, the new mother whispered amazedly, "Wow…we really are parents."

He understood that surrealistic feeling, sitting forward in his chair as his head hung over the back of the chair, "Yea…we are."

* * *

><p>After Scarlet felt comfortable enough the happy couple allowed Jane and Thor to come and see their nephew. The blonde male couldn't have been more proud of his brother, patting him on the back. By now the baby was in his uncle's arms, Thor looking down at the child warmly. A baby was such a great gift for Asgard, knowing his father would be so happy to see his grandson.<p>

Jane looked over at her sister and smiled, the two girls nodding at each other. Anyone could see the emotion in the aunt's eyes, so proud of her sister for giving birth to such a beautiful child. After all it was nice to see someone she loved go from cursing her out to relying on her to help her during child birth. It made Jane step back for a moment and think about what was truly important in this life.

"Tόmas Lokison; the whole kingdom will be talking about him." Thor grinned from ear to ear.

Loki smiled while watching his brother hold his son, nodding, "I suppose we should let father know his grandson has been born."

"I don't think there will be a moment in his life where he will be more proud."

As a natural reaction the younger male was going to retort that Odin would be proud again once Thor took the thorn. But, then Loki stopped himself and just smiled. In that moment it didn't matter what the king thought. What mattered was that two people who loved each other conceived another life. And they needed to stay strong to make sure that he grew up to be as great as he could.

Biting her lower lip, Scarlet asked to speak to Loki in privacy for just a moment before they went to the king and queen. Hesitantly the father left his son in the arms of his brother, wanting nothing more to have his baby in his presence as all times at the moment. Still, he wasn't there during his lover's childbirth so the least he could do was give her a moment of his time.

Loki watched Scarlet carefully as she sat on the side of her sister's bed, her legs dangling off the side. He was surprised she was up and walking at the moment considering the stress of pushing a five pound baby out of her. The prince pulled a chair to sit across from her, asking, "You're not going to start smoking again, are you?"

Shrugging, the mortal shook her head, "I'm pretty sure it's out of my system. Besides, I don't want to smoke in front of the baby."

"Good, I'm glad we've finally put those nasty things behind us."

Grinning deviously, she folded her arms, "Well, you know once I get better I'm going to drink you under the table."

He couldn't help but laugh at her, "It's been nine months, one sip of mead and I'll be carrying you back to our room."

Scarlet gave Loki a look to which he smirked, the competition already beginning through their eyes. Even though they were playing around, he knew there was a reason she would pull him away from the newborn child. If anything she was more excited for Odin and Frigga to see the baby than Loki was, who in all honesty was nervous as all hell.

"I've been thinking…a lot about your proposal."

His attention perked as Loki sat up, eager to see what conclusion she had come to. Suddenly he was sitting at the edge of his seat. When he had originally given her the option of immortality he was calm and understanding. He wanted her to take time to think about what he had asked, knowing it was a hard decision to make. But, after seeing what she had gone through with childbirth the sorcerer wanted to know more than anything what she wanted to do.

"Scarlet," He started, looking deep in her eyes; "I will respect whatever you decide."

A warm smile formed on her soft lips, seeing the anticipation in his eyes, "Loki, I want to be immortal."

Loki's heart stopped for a moment. What she had said seemed to not register at first. For some reason he had expected her to decline his offer, not wanting to watch life as she knew it to pass before her eyes. Yet, it seemed she was willing to endure all of that to be with him. This mortal was willing to spend all of eternity with him. He couldn't help but feel a wave of love sweep over him, trying to compose his emotions.

"Are you sure? You will see everyone you've ever known and loved grow old and die before your eyes. Technology will change and will perhaps even be too much for you."

Resting the palms of her hands on her knees, the female shook her head with a small smile, "I don't care. Nothing else other than you and Asgard have ever made me this happy before. I don't want to give any of that up. Yea, it might be a little hard when I see my family growing older, but…as long as I'm with you nothing else matters."


	24. Chapter 24

TC Stark: I hope no one forgot that I was writing an epilogue =P Sorry it took me a couple of days but I had work and went to the Gay Pride Parade yesterday in the city =] Which was awesome! If you ever have the opportunity I'd go no matter what state you're in! Anyways, again I wanna say how sad I am to be ending this. I have loved writing this characters every step of the way and to know I won't be any more saddens me =[ If I get any more ideas I wouldn't hesitate to continue writing! Love all you guys! AlyssCromwell- Thank you for reviewing this time! I love Scarlet as well and I think I could never tire of writing for these guys! And thank you to all my faithful reviewers that have continued to read and review and offer me awesome advice and love! You guys are al the best! I can't say anything else 33

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet and Tόmas

Epilogue

"Ready?"

A year had passed since the birth of Tόmas Lokison. In that year he had grown to be a healthy young boy of average weight and size. By now he had a fair share of black hair on his head and both his parents were happy to see he had his mother's eyes. Despite that he bore a striking resemblance to his father; Odin had even stated that the baby looked very similar to how Loki did as a child. On occasion the prince joked that this way he knew the boy was his.

In the past year Scarlet had had enough time to tighten up her stomach, looking as if she had never even had a child. As promised she had gotten another tattoo, opting to put _Tόmas _in old Nordic alphabet on her left ankle. Besides that little addition the Midgardian hadn't changed all that much, having recently cut her black hair chin length considering it was now summer on Earth.

With the well behaved baby in her arms, Scarlet looked over to her sister Jane. It was probably the first time in a long time she saw her older sister wearing shorts. She always seemed to dress so professional that it was nice to see her relaxing like she did with a tank top and shorts on. Now that they were on Earth Jane would be spending some time with S.H.I.E.L.D. and in that case she needed to look professional.

Scarlet hadn't told her sister about now being immortal. The main concern the past year was on Tόmas, so it never came up. The younger one didn't feel any different and since it was only a year that had passed it hadn't really registered in her mind. Besides, Thor hadn't offered the same privilege to his wife so she didn't want to start problems.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The mother replied while adjusting her son in her arms to run her fingers through her hair.

Jane gave her sister a weak smile as she knocked on the door to an average sized house somewhere in New Jersey. It was a while for both of them and both of them had their own things to reveal. It was the first stop for Jane before she went to spend some time at her job. Scarlet on the other hand would be heading home as soon as they were done here.

Thor and Jane had come to an understanding a year prior about their different worlds and since then everything had been great. The brunette couldn't have been happier with her marriage and with her husband. Thor, much to Loki's distaste; had been crowned king recently. With that said he had a lot to do in the beginning of his term and would be very busy. She saw no better time to actually do work since it had been a couple of months at that point.

Scarlet bit her lower lip, nervous. They last time she had been to this house she was strung out and was pretty sure she had said a couple of not too nice of things. She could only imagine the reaction she would get coming to the house with a baby. And she knew Jane was scared too considering it had been a year since she had been married and a certain someone still didn't know.

The door then opened as a woman in her late fifties early sixties stood before them. She was in good shape for a woman her age and was a little taller than the two younger girls in front of her. This woman had the same skin complexion as Scarlet and Jane's brown eyes. She also had long wave blonde hair with the front strands clipped back.

Blinking her brown eyes, the older woman looked shocked, "Jane? Scarlet?"

"Hi, mom." The two girls weakly greeted.

Standing in front of Mrs. Foster were her two daughters whom she hadn't seen in years. Jane she knew was so busy that she didn't blame her daughter for not coming around as often. After all the death of her husband had forced the oldest to bury herself in work in order to avoid her emotions. On the other hand seeing her youngest truly shocked her, honestly thinking there was a good chance she'd be dead.

"M-My girls," The older woman still stood in shock, "This…is really a surprise. Please come in."

Neither girl blamed their mother for being so shocked as she kissed both on the cheeks as they passed through the door, "Good thing Charlotte cancelled lunch today or else I wouldn't have been home," Mrs. Foster quickly explained before eying the quiet baby in her daughter's arms, "Scarlet, who is that?"

Scarlet gave a proud smile at the mention of her son, the shy baby clinging to her neck, "Your grandson. Meet Tόmas."

Jane helped herself to the couch as she watched her mother eye the baby in disbelief. There was no doubt it was Scarlet's son, but considering the last time they had seen each other it was quite a shock. Obviously the fact there was a baby in the room hadn't registered with the older woman as she poured both girls a glass of Ice Tea, "Scarlet, I haven't seen you in now what is it-four years- and when I do you have a baby? Please dear Lord tell me you weren't using during pregnancy."

"I was clean for months before I became pregnant," She replied sourly, "Don't you want to…I don't know, meet your grandson?"

"Of course I do."

Both daughters were on the edges of their seats as their mother approached the young boy, him obviously not knowing who this new person was. After a moment though he was in his grandmother's arms as she looked at him curiously. She seemed to try and place him while allowing the boy to grab a hold of her index finger.

When the grandmother had sat in a huge armchair did Scarlet feel comfortable enough to join her sister on the couch who had stayed quiet the whole time. In no time Tόmas was giggling as he was gently bounced atop of his grandmother's knee. The older woman stared at the baby in a way she would have if she would have ever had a son.

"He's beautiful, darling," She smiled before glaring at her daughter, "I certainly hope he's not Terry's."

Scarlet scoffed, "I would never have a child with Terry. I don't even speak to him anymore. You don't know the father. He's wonderful."

"And where is this wonderful man?"

"Work."

"Where'd you meet this man?"

Scarlet looked over at Jane as if asking for help. She figured why she was being interrogated that her sister might as well reveal her big secret as well. Clearing her throat, the scientist chimed in, "He's brothers with…this man I know."

"What man?"

Gulping, Jane laughed softly while lifting up her ring finger, "My husband."

Mrs. Foster's eyes went wide very quickly, jumping off her seat all the while careful with the baby in hand. She then grabbed Jane's hand to get a better look at her ring, Oh, my, God! Jane, you're married!" Jane nodded, "You're married! Jane, I…I-I never thought this would happen! Where was it? Who is it? And why was your own mother not invited?"

Jane bit her lower lift after being bombarded with questions from her mother, hesitantly explaining, "It was a really quick engagement. Besides it was only in court, only Scarlet and his brother were there."

It was apparent that these two big pieces of information were all very shocking to the mother, sitting there with her mouth agape. Tόmas looked up at his grandmother with big eyes, curious as to why she had stopped bouncing her knee. It was then Scarlet picked her son off of her mother's lap, resuming next to her sister.

"I…I don't even know what to say. You two…what's happened to the both of you?"

"We fell in love," Scarlet defended, "They're wonderful men and we're happy."

Running her fingers through her bottled blonde hair, Mrs. Foster's mouth hung open, "It's just I haven't seen either of you in years and you come to my house with no forewarning with a baby and a wedding ring. Which, by the way, Scarlet, why hasn't this man married you?"

Rolling her blue eyes, the black haired girl replied, "I don't need marriage. What we have is fine just the way he is."

She could tell her mother wasn't satisfied by the answer, making her youngest daughter wanting to leave, "Mom," Jane interrupted, "Can't you be happy for us?"

"I am, darling. I'm just shocked is all. I mean, you two have grown so much. It's a miracle that Scarlet is clean and you've _finally _met a man you can commit to. I only wish that your father was alive to see this."

* * *

><p>Thor sat upon his throne as Jane and Scarlet were on Earth. Things had been good since he was crowned king of Asgard. There were really no complaints in his book. This was something that he had been looking forward to for a long time and was something that should have happened long ago. It was something he had dreamt of as a young boy.<p>

Though maybe it was better the first time hadn't worked out for him. Thinking back on it all he realized how brash and arrogant he really was. Going through what he did was humbling, even more humbled now that he was married. It grounded him and made him realize that with every decision he made that there wasn't just one person being affected by it.

It also made him the slightest bit sad. His brother and him were both with mortals, mortals they loved. Them on the other hand had been granted the gift of immortality. What would happen as their women grew older? It would be a horrible thing seeing his beloved wife grow old and die right before his eyes. It was something he didn't even want to think about.

While in the middle of this thought he heard the sound of footsteps nearing him. Shifting his gaze over he noticed his brother Loki coming towards him. Loki had been less than thrilled during the second ceremony, but had known that day was inevitable. To his credit the younger prince was trying to accept his brother despite Thor knowing he still disapproved of this decision.

"Why, hello, brother," Thor greeted happily, "How are you this evening?"

With his hands held behind his back Loki sighed, "Just fine. I just came from overseeing the rebuilding of the Bifrost."

Grunting in frustration the king stood while stepping down to floor level. The last thing he wanted Loki to think was that he thought he was better than his younger brother. Once again grunting Thor stated, "I can't believe it's been a year and just now we're beginning the rebuilding of the Bifrost."

"Father was busy preparing the throne for you, the Bifrost really wasn't a main concern of his."

"Well, it is for me," The king boldly stated, "It's important that we have that back. As king I need to have an easy way to travel to all the realms. I can't ask the Allfather or you every time I need to go to Earth."

Loki could see his brother's passion on the subject, reminding him, "Yes, but what about the Frost Giants? Or any threat from Midgard?"

"We have Heimdal."

_Ah, yes, the ever faithful guardian. _Loki thought to himself. He then asked, "How long is Jane staying on Earth?"

At the mention of his wife Thor sighed longingly, "I'm not sure. She has work to do there, who knows how long that'll take. Perhaps if she's there for a while I'll go and visit."

"Who will watch the throne?"

"I'll leave it in your hands."

Loki must have gone deaf. There was no way he had just heard his brother offering to leave the throne in his hands in case he went to Earth. With his eyes wide the black haired Asgardian stuttered, "S-Surely you're joking."

With a warm smile the blonde placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Loki, I trust you. We are Odin's sons, who else would I want watching the throne other than my own brother?"

* * *

><p>Thor's words ran through Loki's head as he walked towards his room. It left him truly flabbergasted. A year may have passed, but he didn't think that was enough time for the king to trust the prince. The events of the past had seemed to dissipate over the year. While talking to his parents he felt a lot more relaxed, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Sif and him seemed to actually be getting along lately and even the Warriors Three spoke to him without his brother around. Though he was suspicious this was only because of his son.<p>

Still he couldn't help, but feel dumbfounded at Thor's proposition. He couldn't help but feel a little mischievous at the news. Somehow he needed to find some way to get Thor to Earth as soon as possible so he could sit upon the throne. It may not be a permanent position, but it would be something he would enjoy for the time being.

Trying to shake the devious thoughts from his mind, he open the door to his room. He then raised an eyebrow seeing Scarlet reading some mortal novel while his son slept in his crib near their bed. Confused Loki slowly closed the door behind him, "What are you doing home? I thought you would spend a little more time with your mother."

Scoffing, Scarlet closed her book while rolling her eyes, "Yea, that all went out the window when she started lecturing me for having a kid without being married."

Loki leaned over the crib to see his sleeping son, smiling while adjusting the blanket over Tόmas's body. He then straightened his back before sitting on the side of the bed next to her, "How did you get here?"

With a devious smile she held up her wrist, which had the bracelet he had given her dangling from it. He returned the grin while taking the small cube in between his fingers, "Yep, really came in handy." She said.

"How about I come with you next time?"

"I'm sure she'd get on you too." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

The prince chuckled while standing up and getting two glasses to pour the two mead. Scarlet had expressed no need to get married. The gift of immortality was such a big thing to her that marriage seemed like nothing. Loki wouldn't mind marrying the woman, but it would only be if she wanted to and a big wedding wasn't something the female wanted.

"How long will Jane be staying on Earth?"

After taking a gulp of the mead and wincing, having not gotten use to the drink yet; she shrugged, "No clue. She headed back to New Mexico right after we left mom's. I wasn't the only one getting my head chopped off."

Easily drinking some of the alcohol, Loki chuckled, "I only asked because if she is away too long I fear Thor might go mad. He's considering going down to Earth just to see her."

"Who would watch the throne."

Biting his lower lip, the prince answered, "I would."

Raising her eyebrow, Scarlet tilted her head in question as he explained why. He then placed his empty glass on top of the nightstand before lying next to her. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his black hair, "I can't help but…feel a little naughty about this. I almost want him to leave immediately just so he won't mess anything up."

Scarlet turned her body to face him and cooed, "Just pretend Tόmas and I are your kingdom and you can rule over us."

A devious smirk slowly crawled on his face, turning to his lover while running his fingers across her cheek into her black hair. There would be plenty of times for him to be mischievous, though for right now he wanted to take advantage of their son taking a nap. His green eyes watched her lean body crawl on top of him while straddling his waist. Groaning her moved his hands up her thighs while pushing his bulge up against her.

Scarlet smirked while moving down his body, going for his pants, "Tell me how you like it, _my _king."


End file.
